From Friendship to Love
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: COMPLETE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Inu & Kag have been secretly best friends since they began high school. Now their r Seniors & friendship begins to grow n2 something more. But Inu has a gf. Fic full of pranks, fun, & love.
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  But hey if someone wants to buy me Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru I would be more than happy to accept. 

A/N: HEY! This is my attempt at an AU fanfic.  I thought it would be fun to do a high school fic so I did!  The thing is I have no idea what Japanese I high schools are like.  So they live in America, although it will never be mentioned in the story.  

Ok the story is about Inu and Kag.  They have been best friends since Kagome moved to the school Inu attended.  They were freshman when they met, now their Seniors.  Inuyasha has a girlfriend, Kikyou.  They have been together since the summer before they started high school.  Inu and Kag's friendship is a secret for reasons you'll find out in this chapter.  But as the year progresses Inu and Kag begin to feel special things for each other.  So read and find out what happens as the story unfolds into a tale of school pranks, love, humiliation, accidents, fun, homecoming, Prom, and GRADUATION!

I am basis their High school on the one I graduated from 2 years ago.  So all the event pertaining to school is how my high school did them.  We also were on a block schedule meaning we had four classes a day for a entire semester. Then after xmas break, we would have four different classes a day.

FYIs

Preps/Populars: Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Miroku, and possibly a few other people I might need to add.

Normal kids: Kagome, Sango, Destiny, Shippo (freshman).

Geeks: HOJO!

Everyone part of the original cast look the same there are no differences except one.  Inuyasha has his silver hair but no dog ears..(sowwie) he just has normal human ears.

Please forget any spelling or grammar errors. Also please REVIEW!!!! But don't flame.  See its simple if you don't like my story then do not read it.  Then everybody will be happy. 

Thank you so much for giving my story a chance, this chappy is a lil boring cause I have to set up the story line but the fun comes with the next chapter I promise!

From Friendship to Love 

**Chapter One: First Day of School**

It was the first day of school and her senior year.  It had been three years since she moved and began school here at Shard High.  Three years ago she met _him_.

Kagome began to walk up there stairs into the main building of the school.  As she past her fellow classmates they waved good morning and she politely replied.  

She got along with pretty much everybody in her class.  She was not popular but just normal.  She was the type of student that the preps would have no problem talking too but she just wasn't one of them.  Her family did not have the high yearly income, as did many other students in her class. 

She liked to wear casual stylish clothing and when she felt a little wild, her clothing would lean a little towards the punk style.  

Today she had chosen to wear a khakis mini skirt with a tight fitted forest green cotton shirt that had a V-cut neck.  

Kagome greeted her close friend Sango as she approached her friend's locker.  

"How was your summer, Sango?" she asked.

"It was wonderful, but there was one flaw…I didn't get to see you the entire time." Sango replied pouting.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, climb on a plane and head to England all by myself?" Kagome answered pressing her back to the wall of lockers behind her. 

Sango had left the day after school was out to go to England with her grandmother.  She got back in time to go school shopping yesterday.  

The girls continued to talk about their summers as Sango shut her locker and they continued down the hall towards their first period classes. 

Kagome and Sango stopped to talk to some friends when Sango's crush passed her.

"Sango?….Sango?…SANGO?!?!?!" Destiny called out to her friend staring hopelessly at the very rich, very handsome young man passing by.

"Oh my God, Sango! Like do not tell me you like that letch, this summer while I was working at the coffee shop. He was there and like grabbed my ass as I passed his table," the girl standing next Destiny chimed in.

Sango began to blush wildly when she realized what she had been doing and grabbed Kagome dragging her in the opposite direction the boy was walking. Desperately  trying to escape their inquiring friends.

Sango finally let go of Kagome and then began to talk about everything avoiding the subject of what had just happened. 

The halls were filled with people and Kagome had not been paying attention to where she was going and…

*Bam*

"Watch where you're going you stupid little bitch!" the girl in front of her barked.

Kagome knew who it was without looking up.  It was Kikyou the most popular girl in the school.  Kikyou had it in for her ever since the first day of their freshman year.  When she was new and didn't know a soul. Kagome could feel her anger begin to boil her blood, frankly she could not stand the Bitch Queen.

"Well, excuse me your HIGHNESS, the last time I checked a person could walk where he or she chooses." Kagome replied steam seeping from her words. 

Inuyasha watched from his locker.  

'She really doesn't know when to shut up, does she?'  he thought to himself referring the female who had bumped into his girlfriend. 

The next thing he knew, Kikyou was hitting the girl right across the face, then walked towards him leaving the shocked girl behind.

He felt himself become heated at his girlfriend's choice of action.  

"That was a bit uncalled for don't you think Kikyou?" he abruptly stated when she reached him. 

"Not at all, did you hear how she talked to me?  I had to set her back in her place." She remarked grabbing his hand and pulled him away.

Inuyasha only shot a glare at his girlfriend but she did not see.  Before he was pulled around the corner he looked back at the girl still standing there.  She needed him, and he could not help her, his best friend. 

  
----------

After Kagome was slapped she just stood there trying to control herself.  Everything inside of her told her to take the girl down, give her a taste of humiliation. No, she would not stoop that low. She wasn't doing for her; she was doing it for him.

Then she heard his voice, the voice of her best friend.  Inuyasha was scolding Kikyou for slapping her but he couldn't do anything more.  As how it had been since she met him.  

Kagome just took a heavy sigh and much to Sango's protest continued to her class.

Sango wanted Kagome to kick her ass.  Kagome had just shook her head and told Sango that she was going to class.

Once inside the room, Kagome sat down. Sango sat next to her and tried to cheer up her friend.  Class would not start for a few more minutes; Kagome ignored Sango attempts as her mind bustled into many thoughts.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were the most popular students in the entire school.  They were the class couple they had been a couple since the summer before their freshman year.  Not a single person doubted that Kikyou and Inuyasha would win Homecoming and Prom, Queen and King.  

Kikyou was head cheerleader and Inuyasha was captain of the football team.  He was also had been the class president for the ever year they had been in high school, including this year.  Sango's crush, Miroku, was his vice president. 

Kagome met Inuyasha the first day of school as a freshman. Her family had just moved to the old shrine in the town as the new caretakers.  She did not know anybody and was hoping to find new friends at her new school.   At the same time she met Inuyasha; she also met Kikyou.  The two girls had a little argument, Kagome could not even remember what it was about, and since that day on Kikyou hated Kagome.   

Kikyou had forbid Inuyasha forever speaking to her unless it was to yell at her. However, it didn't stop him.  He had come by her house to apologize for his girlfriend's behavior towards her. 

Before Kagome even step foot on campus that very first day everybody knew where she lived, it spread like a wild fire that her family were the new guardians of the shrine.

He had come to apologize and from that instant on, they had been best friends ever since.  Nobody knew of course, except for her family, and his mother.  Their friendship was a secret but not strictly because of Kikyou forbidding Inuyasha to speak to her.

Kikyou got what ever she wanted from her parents.  She was daddy's little girl.  Her father, Naraku had confront Inuyasha telling him that if he ever left Kikyou or broke her heart that Inuyasha's mother would be the one with a broken heart.

Inuyasha's father was a very rich man, and literally took any woman he wanted.  However, he had successfully kept it quiet from the press and his family.  His business rival, Naraku, had an investigator track him and took some photos of Inuyasha's father bedding another woman.  Kikyou's father had kept them for blackmail against his rival but decided instead to blackmail his rival's son.  

If Inuyasha left Kikyou, or upset her, or broke her heart, Inuyasha's mother would mysteriously find those revealing photos of her husband.  Inuyasha loved his mother very much and did not want to see her hurt, so he agreed, and locked himself to Kikyou until she got tired of him.   

Kagome remember the day Inuyasha had told her about that.  It made her despise Kikyou even more.  She could see right through her but she knew Inuyasha cared for the little rich girl and kept her mouth shut.  All she could do was be there for him, and secretly hoped he would not forever be fooled by her little innocent act. 

She smiled to herself.  Sometimes she thought she knew more about Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship than Kikyou did.  

For three years now, her and Inuyasha had become so close.  Although their friendship was a secret and they could not hang out in public, they still did things together like take walks in the woods behind her house or just sit hours in one of their rooms talking or even just talking on the phone.  

To everybody else in the school, Kagome hated Inuyasha as much as she hated Kikyou and vise versa.  To hide their friendship they had agreed to battle at school every so often to make sure everyone thought there was only hatred among them.   They knew their words to each other didn't mean anything but it was still fun to think of things to insult each other.

Her thoughts were broken when the first bell rang.  It would be only four minutes till the tardy bell rang and her Calculus class would begin.  She griped to herself as to why she put herself through this torture, why had she chosen to take Calculus her senior year.

Inuyasha managed to get inside the classroom right before the tardy bell rang and took a seat behind Kagome.  She heard him grumble something about 'stupid girlfriend' and 'needs to get a clue.'

Kagome had to stifle a laugh as the class began.  She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her back.

-----

I know this chappy was slow.   Me sorry; but next chapter and following chapters will be better.  The fun can begin now!


	2. Homecoming Week Monday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other Characters.  I own a bunch of junk but nothing cool like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.  Ok now I am depressed.

A/N: Hey here's the next chappy.   This story is going to jump to different things that happen through out the year.  It would take too long to write about what happened each week and what not.  Not to mention boring cause stuff doesn't happen all the time.

Please forgive my grammar and spelling errors but please do REVIEW!!!!

Okay well its homecoming week and I will write about the entire week.  Monday was really long so I had to break it up into two chapters.  Besides I need to fix the last part of Monday, I didn't like how it turned out. But the second part of Monday will be here prolly tomorrow.  Now on with the story…

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Two: Homecoming Week -  Monday**

The first two months of school had been boring.  Finally some excitement, it was finally October, and homecoming week!  

Nothing ever happened until homecoming.  Kagome shifted through her closet trying to remember what theme Monday was.   Her mind ran through her memory of the class meeting when they had decided on the themes for homecoming.  She was Secretary for crying out loud; she took the minutes and for everything she was worth could not remember what was Monday's theme..

Finally it clicked. She still had the minutes in the folder she used for the class meetings.  She grabbed the notebook out of her backpack and flipped to the page, it read:

Monday: Crusing in Ancient Times 

_Tuesday: Nap Time!_

_Wednesday: Super Heroes?_

_Thursday: Color Wars_

_            -Seniors: Black_

_            -Juniors: Blue_

_            -Sophomores: Green_

_            -Freshman: Hot Pink_

Friday: Spirit Day 

 The idea was for everybody to dress up according to the theme for that day.  The class with the most participates each day would receive a point.  The points from the dress up days and those points earned during the games at the pep rally on Thursday would be added together.  The class with the most points would be awarded the spirit stick, which was to be displayed on their class float for the Homecoming Parade, Friday afternoon. 

Monday was the day they dressed up in ancient time outfits. Ok easy enough; her grandfather had a priestess outfit made for her when they first moved to the shrine. He had wanted her to where it while guest toured the old shrine. Tuesday would not be a problem either since it as pajama day.  Thursday and Friday were easy enough especially since all seniors had to wear Thursday was black.  She giggled it was the seniors' job to give the freshman the worst color to wear, this year they had chosen hot pink.   And Friday everybody wore the school's colors; red, black, and white.  

Wednesday was her problem.  She could not decide what Super Hero to dress up as.  

'I guess, I worry about that Wednesday' with that thought she got dressed.  

Kagome had stayed clear of Kikyou the last two months, trying to keep Inuyasha from being placed in a bad situation.  

Sometimes she thought he was beginning to lose his patience with her.  But who was she kidding, Inuyasha was head over heels in love with the girl. 

Kagome finished dressing; she had on bright red pants that looked like it was a long skirt with a white, long sleeved top.  Her hair was flowing down the length of back.

She looked at her clock.  She had an hour before she had to leave for school.  She was already dressed and ready to go. 

Kagome laid back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling.  She didn't hear the window open or someone step inside. 

He looked over at her.  She was beautiful; he cared for her so very much.  He felt he could tell her anything and everything and he did.  She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.  

He watched her as she turned to her side, her back facing him.  She had not realized he was in her room yet.  They had been through pretty much everything together.  He remembered when her grandfather died their sophomore year. She cried and cried, he didn't know what to say to her, he never lost anybody close to him like that so he just held her the entire night and let her cry.  

He'd do anything he could for her.  He walked silently over to bed and laid down next to her.

She didn't jump when she felt the bed move or when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.  

"I'm surprised you got up so early?" she asked him

"I just missed you that's all my sweet." He replied in a very sexy playful voice.

She giggled as she rolled her eyes.  

"So are you happy for getting on homecoming court?" she asked him.  Kagome turned to around so that she could face him.  He was now lying on his back. She folded her arms across his chest but his arm still remained around her waist.

She rested her chin on her arms as she waited for his answer.

"Feh," was all she got.

Kagome tilled her head hoping he would continue.

"Kagome, I really could not careless.  Personally I would rather not be on Homecoming court and work on the float for the parade.  I've done for the last three years and it had always been a blast, especially since you were there too." He smirked at her.

"Well, I am sorry my dear friend but its too late now, Inuyasha."

"I know" he sighed. 

"So…" he said trying to change the subject. "What was it you were telling me about your friend Sango?"

"Oh, yeah, well you know Sango she's stubborn, hardheaded, independent, and she likes your friend, Miroku but won't admit it."

"Aye, I understand, every time she walks in the room, he stares at her.  Personally I think its funny as hell when he gropes her.   She almost knocks him clear across the room."

Kagome giggled, "She can't stand him doing that, but she'd be disappointed if he didn't."

"I think he wants to ask her to the homecoming dance.  He keeps mumbling different ways to ask her.  He's afraid she'll say no."

"Oh my God, you _cannot_ be serious.  I know for a fact she would say yes."

"Good, I'd hate to see how depressed he would be if she didn't."

The hour seemed too past in an instant.  They just laid there and talked.  

They decided they hadn't had an argument at school for a while and today would be the day.  Kagome's mind started to gather ammo. Not even Sango or Miroku knew of their relationship.  Kagome and Inuyasha figured if everyone thought they hated each other then the less they would have to cover.  So every in a while they would break out into an all in out war against each other.  To them it had become a battle of the wits, trying to see who could come up with the slyest remarks and insults. 

 Suddenly Kagome remembered they had to leave for school soon and looked at her clock.  They had to leave _NOW!_

She jumped off her bed and grabbed her stuff, "God, we are going to be late!!!"

She only now noticed the outfit he was wearing. (A/N: It's the outfit he where's all the time in the anime and magna, so forgive me if I describe it bad)  

He had on red baggy pants with a matching coat over a white shirt.  The sleeve on his coating hung from his wrist almost down to his knees.  He also wore a beaded necklace with fangs strung around it. 

He just sat up and smiled.  "You might be, but I won't!"

"Is that a challenge Inuyasha!?!?" she asked, her eyebrow instantly corking upward.

"Hell Yeah!" He stood, gave her a huge smirk and raced out the window.

All he heard was her screaming 'BRING IT ON, DOG BOY!' and her bedroom door slam shut. 

He had to run quick, his car was parked about a block from her house.

As he got into his red convertible, 2002 Pontiac Trans Am, he saw Kagome speed past him in what she liked to call her P.O.S. Actually it was a 1983 Toyota Camry.

He gritted his teeth as he took of in his car taking a different route Kagome did.  There was not way in hell he was going to let her win in that piece of junk. 

The route he chooses crossed the path Kagome had taken.  He cut her off at that cross-section, not bothering to stop at the stop sign.

She slammed her brakes, honking her horn in the process.  She continued speed down the street, determined to beat him.  She smiled evilly remembering a short cut he knew nothing about. 

Inuyasha was sure he was ahead.  He had already run three stop signs and almost ran over at least two joggers. Besides he thought he saw Kagome at one point stuck at a red light.  He was only about a block away from the school when he saw Miroku walking from the Coffee shop towards school.

His lecherous friend waved him down, he was wearing purple and black robe looking very much like a monk.

'God, lecher and monk do not belong in the same sentence.' Inuyasha thought before he yelled out to his friend.

"Get in, now if you want a ride you…have two seconds!" 

Inuyasha had left the top down when he got to Kagome's house earlier.  It was only a second before Miroku jumped in the car and Inuyasha was speeding towards the senior parking lot. 

Inuyasha raise his head high as he pulled into the parking lot.  He had won. He so was going to rub it in her face, especially after calling him 'dog boy' again.  However, upon looking at the parking space directly in front of the parking lot entrance, he slammed on his brakes.  

There was Kagome's car.  She was sitting on her trunk waiting for him to pull in.  She had the biggest smile on her face and gave him a look that clearly said, 'What-took-you-so-long?'

Miroku watched his friend's jaw drop, quite confused about what was going on. 

"That stupid lil…how did she?" he began to mutter.  

A loud honk was heard from behind and the two boys noticed there were blocking traffic from entering the parking lot.  

"Feh," was the only other thing Inuyasha said before he moved his car to his own personalized parking spot next to Miroku's car. 

Inuyasha started raise the top on his car all the while looking over at Miroku's hand.

"What the hell is up with those damn beads around your hand?"

"I don't know, just thought they fit the outfit" Miroku replied and got out of the car. 

~*~*~

Kagome was not looking forward to lunch.  That was the time her and Inuyasha had decided to perform their little fight.  She was not in a good mood.  Although the day had started out great, especially after beating Inuyasha earlier that morning, she had it out with Kikyou.  Seems like Kikyou chose the priestess look as well. 

She walked into the cafeteria, towards the table Sango, Destiny, and her other friends sat for lunch.  She was halfway there, standing in the middle of the room when she saw him step in front of her. 

'Here we go…' she thought trying desperately to ignore the raging headache that had suddenly crept upon her.  

"So I heard you decided to steal stuff from my girlfriend's closet?" he started.

So, it won't end with Kikyou she had to hear it from him too.  She sigh mentally, wishing they both could be alone, away from everybody so they could just be themselves.  She was not feeling up to this but it had to be done.  

"Hate to pop your bubble but I would NOT be caught dead in that bitches' closet."

"Yeah your right, the guards would stop you before you even set foot on her property."

She rolled her eyes, feeling irritably emotional and let it all out.  

"AWWW, how cute, she must be to scared to fight me herself, so sent her little puppy out to do her dirty work"

"…." He knew she hated Kikyou and sometimes he couldn't blame her.  He looked in to Kagome's eyes. There was something wrong, he could see it, but it would have to wait for later.

"WHAT? Can't the doggie speak?"

"WENCH!"

"JACKASS!"

"BITCH!"  He could see the water build in her eyes.

'No, don't cry; please don't cry.  I know she's not taking this seriously; she can't be. Something else is up. Shit! Now I am going to worry about her the rest of the day.' He thought

"Why don't you just go SIT! back down like a good dog! And leave me the HELL ALONE!" With that she walked around him, glaring at Kikyou who had come up behind him sometime ago. 

He just stood there for a minute trying to control his concern. He wanted to go after her and fix whatever was wrong.  He turned mumbled another 'bitch' and took Kikyou by the hand returning to their table. 

Kagome approached a table of people giving her sad looks. Sango just shook her head.  She was wearing a very tight black jump suit with pink trim.  Kagome comment Sango on her outfit and sat at the table with her friends.

It wasn't long before Kagome heard a rather annoying voice behind her.  She turned in her seat to see a dark hair boy in front of her.  He was wearing a type of armor.  It had fur on the shoulders and it almost looked as if he was wearing a brown skirt.  He had fur on his left arm and on both his legs and to complete the outfit a brown cloth around his head. 

"I am going to teach that ass an lesson for treating my woman like that!" Kouga told her. 

Kouga had taken notice of her their sophomore year.  And ever since then claimed Kagome as his woman.  He wasn't all that bad.  He was really kind and fun to be around until he started up that shit about being his woman.  It was then that Kagome would lose patients with him. He was prep like Miroku and Inuyasha, who she knew, weren't bad people.  Miroku even talked to her as friend whenever they had the chance to talk.  

Inuyasha and Kouga were rivals at everything. However, Inuyasha always wound up on the top.  But Kouga always gave him a run for his money.

"Kouga, I am sorry but I am really not up to watching you attempt to kick his ass today. So please let Inuyasha alone, I'll deal with him later."

"Alright, but if he even looks at you the wrong way. I am taking him down." Kouga spun around and continued back to the popular table. 

Kagome didn't understand why she was feeling so depressed.  She beat Inuyasha, the fight with Kikyou wasn't that bad nor was the argument with Inuyasha.  She wanted to be with him, and not have to hide anymore.  She wanted to be able to just walk up in front of the entire cafeteria and scream that Inuyasha was her best friend and she was going to talk to him whenever she wanted.  But that was impossible. 

She was just feeling down and needed Inuyasha to cheer her up. 

-------

Ok Ok Ok so what did you think? Huh? Huh? HUH? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 

The rest of Monday will be here very shortly just have to fix one thing, promise. 


	3. HW Monday part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other Characters.  DUH!!! Hehe!

A/N: Here is the last part of Monday.  I really hope you like it!!! I am working on the next chappy so it will only be a few days.  

Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!!

And as always please forgive my grammar and spelling errors. 

Thank you all for the reviews, I love getting them!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Three: HW – Monday part 2**

Inuyasha was about to go crazy.  He needed to talk to her.  After lunch, Kagome and him had Literature together.  The entire class she had her head down not even looking up once. 

'This isn't like my Kagome,' he had thought, 'she's always happy in public no matter what was going on in her life.'

He was now currently in the locker room getting ready for football practice.  He had not been able to catch her alone before she went to the senior float meeting.  She tore out of the classroom after school let out.  He tried to catch up to her, not caring about anything but her at that moment.  But right before he reached her, some one had tackled him in the side.

Kikyou wanted him to walk her to cheerleading practice, she was already dress and ready and so he did.

That was twenty minutes ago.  He could not take it any longer; he needed to talk to her.  Him and Miroku were always early to football practice, he was ready, and Miroku was not far from being finished.

"Hey, I am going to start heading out to the practice field, catch up when you're done."

Before Miroku could respond Inuyasha was out the door.  

Inuyasha started down the long trail that led to the practice field.  He pulled his cell out and dialed Kagome's cell number, praying she had it on.

Ring Ring 

"Hey!" she answered happily.  (cell phone = caller ID)

Miroku had to run to catch up to Inuyasha but stopped behind him when he realized he was talking on his cell.  He could hear everything his friend was saying. 

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I honestly don't know.  All I wanted all day was to be with you, to just be able to talk to you. It was great beating you this morning but after I fought with Kikyou my mood plummeted."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, I'll be fine you know that."

He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Do you think your mom would mind if I stayed over tonight?" he asked.

"Really?!?!?!" her excitement rising.

"Hey! Now that sounds more like my best friend.  Now go be a good little girl and clean your room.  I'll be there after practice but first, I will have to stop home and grab my stuff for tomorrow."

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" was the only response he got and he could help but laugh.

"Calm down. By the way, which of your PJs are you wearing tomorrow to school?….you know I just want to make sure…"

She cut him off before he could say anything more immediately realizing where he was going with that question.  

"Don't even go there Dog boy, you know very well I didn't purposely where the same thing as Kikyou today. Besides…" her anger rising.

Chuckling he cut her off too hearing the anger in her voice. 

"I'll see you later Ok. Love you. Bye." He hung up. 

He just shook his head. She always picked on him about being Kikyou's little puppy, hence the nickname 'Dog boy'.  He didn't mind all that much.

-----------

Miroku cock his head sideways after Inuyasha's conversation ended.  He still had not made his presences known.

He never knew Inuyasha had a best friend and a female one at that.  He didn't even think Inuyasha was allowed to even look at the opposite sex.  Kikyou had her leash tight around his neck.  

There was no way she knew about his best friend which is probably why he, Miroku, didn't even know of her.  The less people who knew the smaller chance Kikyou would find out.

His mind began to wonder who in the world she was.  She had to go attend Shard High if she was wearing pjs to school tomorrow.  

Miroku completely missed Inuyasha's teasing the girl, which would have given him a hint as to who it was.  But it flew right over his head.  

He made a mental note to observe his close friend more and try to figure out who was this mystery girl. He ran to catch up with his friend, and they reached the practice field soon afterwards.  

------

It seemed like forever before Inuyasha got her house.  It was around seven, she had made her mom wait to serve dinner until Inuyasha got there.

Dinner was fun.  Souta and Inuyasha talked about Inuyasha's latest video game. Kagome talked with her mom about school.

After dinner, Kagome stole her best friend back from her little brother and took him upstairs to her room.

Her mother completely trusted Inuyasha so he was allowed to sleep in her room.  

The two friends took their showers and changed into their Pjs (separately of course). They had decided to help each other with their Calculus homework.  It was the only class either of them had that gave them homework during Homecoming. Luckily it was only three problems.

It took them longer than it should have because they often times strayed away from their homework to talk and tease each other.  

Kagome was spread on her stomach across her bed and Inuyasha was sitting on the floor. When they finished their assignment, Kagome closed her book and turned onto her back stretching and looking over at her clock.  It was 8:45.

"Man, if you would learn to not talk so much, we would have been done an hour ago." She teased.

"The same could be said about you," he said as an evil thought enter his head.

There she was lying on her back stretched her arms still above her head.  Before she knew what was happening, he was straddling her and tickling every ticklish spot on her body.

She erupted into a fit of laughter as she tried desperately to stop his hands from continuing her torture. She tried to free her legs but his strong thighs and knees held her in place.  Her hands attempted to grasp at his arms but they were too quick for her.  

The laughter continued for another two minutes before the Lone Ranger was heard coming from Inuyasha's bag.  He grumbled, got off Kagome, and headed towards his bag.

'Three guesses as to who it is, Inuyasha, and the first two don't count.' He told himself. Not even bothering to looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, honey." He said.

He heard Kagome mumble something and walk out of the room shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kikyou asked.

"Nothing, just tired that is all."

"Oh, ok I'll make it quick then. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with my family tomorrow."

He hated spending time with her family.  Dinner was eaten in silence and they were always cold and distant.  But all he wanted was Kikyou happy so he said yes.

"Great, just come over after practice tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, see you in the morning."

"ok, I love you!"

"you too, night" (gag)

"night" 

He hung up the phone and turned to see Kagome re enter her room.

She didn't know why but she didn't want to be in the room when he talked to her.  She had never felt like that before.  She was slightly jealous because Kikyou had stolen his attention away from her.  She knew he would never talk to Kikyou for long while he was spending time with her, because it was their time, their only time to be together.

"Sorry" he said as she placed a movie in her VCR.

She didn't respond, just grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed.  Their favorite past time was lying on her bed and watching movies together.  As the movie started he noticed it was one of his favorites and smiled at the girl lying beside him but his smiled faded as he noticed she looked sad.

"Kagome are you upset with me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. You're just quite and sad."

"I'm not sad, Inuyasha."

"Then why do you look like you are…" they were now looking into each other's eyes.

She knew she couldn't hide anything from him for long. So she told him how she felt.

"I guess, I just feel little jealous," she paused looking away from him, "its just that she gets so much of your attention whenever she wants and I…I have to wait till we can be alone and even then she has the power to take you away from me." She tried to fight back tears.

He said nothing, his eyes had traveled up to her ceiling as he thought about what she had said.

"I know she doesn't mean to, and you have your duties as a boyfriend, and….and I am just being selfish and stupid,  please forget about it." She sat up bring her knees to her chest and lying her head on her arms trying to hide the fact she was crying.

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her soft, muffled whimper.  He was thinking that he didn't spend that much time with her and was trying to figure out new ways he could see her more often.   He had heard what she had just said but it didn't register until he snapped out of his thoughts.  It broke his heart when he realized what she had said and even more so when he saw her crying.

"Your not being selfish, Kagome, I understand, its okay.  And just for the record I was thinking of different ways in which we could be together more often.  You're the most important person in my life, hands down even more so than Kikyou.  Don't get me wrong, I really love and care for Kikyou but you're my best friend and in my book best friends are more important than girlfriends.  Girlfriends come and go, but friends are forever, Kagome." He watched her but she didn't move.

"I promise you, I will figure some way we could spend more time together. And Kagome…" finally she lifted her head to look at him, "I wanted to apologize that things can't be different. I am sorry that when you need me, I can't always be there for you right away, like I should.  Its just that my mother is weak and fragile and I fear her finding out about my father would destroy her…"

"Inuyasha, don't worry, I understand, she's your mother and I would never want you to risk her health for me whether or not you would.  I am strong enough for both of us, and one day I know, we'll be able to be friends with out the secrets.  But I do want to tell you I am sorry for my depression earlier today and just a moment ago."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do.  I don't know what has come over me today but I want to be strong enough for you so you don't have to worry about your mother.  I saw how worried you looked when I almost cried after our fight.  If Kikyou would have seen she would have known something was up.  I risked too much today.  I promise I will keep extra care to keep my emotions in check in public."

He didn't want her to do that, she didn't deserve to have this done to her.  She deserved so much more.

"Kagome don't worry about it, its okay.  Nothing happened, Kikyou and everybody else have no idea.  Don't hide your emotions from me, just promise me that."

"But…"

"No buts…just promise"

"Ok…I promise."

With that he wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and pulled her down with him.  He was lying on his back with Kagome's head resting on his chest.  His arm wrapped around her shoulder rubbing her back and their legs were intertwined.  They laid there watching the movie until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.  

-----------

So what did you think? Please please Please review.  Next chappy up soon promise… I love you all.

Until next time!


	4. HW Tuesday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other Characters.  ****

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday like I promised but the campus internet was not working so I couldn't get on fanfiction.net!**

Sorry Guys it took me so long.  I just moved into my dorm and my computer had one of those viruses going around.  But hey I am back with this chapter!

Note that right now Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship on the conscious level is more like brother and sister so sleeping like doesn't really mean anything, however, on the subconscious level their in love and have been for a while. FYI Kikyou will be the very very last to find out at Graduation! Inuyasha can't break up with Kikyou cause of Naraku blackmailing him, so you'll have to read and find out what happens. 

I realize that Homecoming week is taking forever and I still have other plans for the story.  This story is going to go through their entire senior year so I think I am going to wrap up Homecoming in the next two chapters and get on with the rest of the story.

Thank you all for your reviews!!!!!  Please keep writing them!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Four: Homecoming Week - Tuesday!**

Inuyasha woke at the sound of her alarm clock.  He pushed it off the nightstand next to her bed.  It immediately stopped its infernal screaming.  Kagome stirred in his arms but did not wake.  He looked at his watch and noted they had twenty more minutes till they had to leave for school.  Since they didn't have to change or shower, just fix their hair and brush their teeth, he decided to let her sleep a little longer.

He looked down at the girl in his arms.  He still had her in his arm but unlike before; after the alarm went off she had rolled on her back instead of lying on his chest.  Their bodies were still touching. He brushed the strands of hair from her face; something inside of him began to tingle in his body and a warm sensation moved through his soul. Inuyasha didn't understand.  He had touched her and looked at her a million times why was he now feeling strange things.  She was so beautiful, and looked so peaceful when she slept. 

'I must have been so worked up worrying about her I guess all my emotions are out of whack.' With that final thought he pushed them out of his head. 

Inuyasha laid there for another ten minutes staring up at her ceiling.  

Finally he decided to wake the angel sleeping next to him.  An evil thought entered his head and he tipped toed down stairs for supplies before officially waking her up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two best friends arrived separately at school a few minutes later.  Inuyasha smirked as Kagome glared at him before locking her car and seeking out her friends.

'I better watch my back; I am sooo dead! Note to self never try that again.' He thought to himself remembering how he had wakened Kagome up.  She wasn't pleased to say the least. 

Inuyasha shrugged off her glare and walked in the direction of his locker where he knew Miroku would be. 

Inuyasha found his friend asking a locker quite unsuccessfully to the homecoming dance.  

"Feh, Just ask the girl already." Inuyasha told his friend as he approached the nervous boy. 

Miroku did not answer, however, allowed his head to fall into the locker. 

"Man just grow a set of balls, you'll never know unless you ask."

"I have balls!" Miroku removed his head from the locker trying to sound offended. 

"Then prove it dumbass!"

"Ok maybe I will…The next time I…."

At that moment Sango, Kagome, and Destiny walked passed them.  Miroku just stood there in shock and fear. 

"Baka! Go already!" Inuyasha gave his friend a good kick in the ass. 

Miroku nervously jogged to catch up to the girls.  When he was within reaching distance he reached and tapped Sango on the shoulder to get her attention.

Upon feel a hand on her shoulder, Sango turned and smacked before that hand could explore any further.  She regretted her actions when she saw the sadden look on Miroku's face.

"Sorry Miroku, reflex…you know how it is."

"Yeah, I guess…Um Sango…Ahhh…Umm."

Sango's eyebrow rose while Kagome and Destiny smiled ear to ear. 

"What is it?"

"Yeah well…I…I…Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothehomecomingdancewithme." He mumbled rapidly, his eyes examining the tile floor. 

Sango barely caught what he had said but wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Slow down and say it again please."

Miroku took in a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes; "I asked if you would go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

Kagome pulled a protesting Destiny around the corner passing Inuyasha again along the way.  She had wanted the two talk alone without any distractions.

Sango was excited and her heart fluttered and her mind was being practical.  

'How is your night going to go? You know very well you'll be alone and he'll unconscious.  You know I am right.'

As if reading her thoughts Miroku quickly added, "I promise I will not touch anything but your arms to escort you.  Unless you tell me otherwise…" his eyes growing mischievously.  

He couldn't resist a smile as Sango's eyes grew wide and her face bright scarlet.

"Otherwise! meaning giving me permission to slow dance with you." He finished before Sango could swing her very heavy looking backpack at his head.

Sango thought a few seconds longer and after much debate made her decision.

"Yes I…" she could not finish her sentence before Miroku swooped her up into a tight hug.  After a long moment he finally released her, told her he'd call, and left skipping back down the hall towards Inuyasha.

Sango's eyes were as wide as saucers as she watched her date skip merrily down the hall.  

'He has to be very secure in his manhood to skip anywhere.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha looked for an escape; there was no way in hell he was going to let Miroku skip up to him and with that grin plastered on his face.  He did not need to ask what Sango had said it was all over Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes darted, Kikyou had just come of a room right in front his gay looking friend, perfect excuse.  

'The duties of being a boyfriend.'

Ignoring Miroku's attempts to catch his attention, Inuyasha swooped up Kikyou and carried her around the corner. The same one Kagome had taken Destiny.

"Hello? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting away from the pansy trying to talk to me."

Kikyou looked at him confused.

"See Miroku just asked Sango to go to the homecoming dance with him and apparently she said yes."

Kikyou's face turned from confusion to 'ok as if I care about that' and her attention was redirected towards the sound of Kouga's voice.

Inuyasha's attention had been directed towards him as well.  He let Kikyou down and turned towards his rival.  His eyes widened when he realized that Kouga had Kagome's hand up to his lips. 

"Kagome, my dear.  I was wondering if you might accompany to the homecoming dance this Saturday?"

Inuyasha felt anger rise in him not really knowing why. 

'HOW DARE HE!?!  WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO ASK HER THAT?' his mind was screaming.

Inuyasha was irritated and a voice entered his head.

'Why are you acting like this? She is not yours and Kouga has every right just like every other male in this school has the right to ask her something like that.'

Inuyasha felt a growl emerge deep inside him at the voice's words. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind settling on a final thought which answered the voice's question.

'Its responsibility to protect her like a brother would a sister, that is all.  If he dare tries anything with her or hurts her in anyway then he will wish he was never born.'

He felt an unexpected ping in his heart when she answered Kouga's question.

"Yes I would love too." She saw a victorious smile spread across Kouga's face. 

"…but" she continued, "none of this shit about me being your woman or anything, Got It?"

Kouga's smile never faltered, "Got it!"

The bell ran marking the beginning of school. 

"Well it seems well have to discuss the details at a later time, my dear." With that said Kouga bow to 'his woman' and took off for class.

Kagome smiled as Destiny gave congratulations and took off for her class as well. Kagome turned to go back in the direction her, Sango, and Destiny were originally going only to find Inuyasha staring at her in shock.  

She mouthed a silent "later" to him noticing Kikyou behind him talking to a friend.  Then she remembered what he did to her early this morning, glared at him and walked back towards class.   

She wasn't mad but he definitely was in for some pay back.

*~*~*~*

Inuyasha was in a foul mood the rest of the day.  He didn't quite understand why but it irritated him to no end that Kagome was going with Kouga to the homecoming dance.  

Even after he had the satisfaction of scaring Kagome half to death earlier that morning causing her to wake up and sit straight up into a pan of whip cream, he still was in a foul mood. 

Lunch only made things worse as he watched Kouga talk with Kagome about their plans for Saturday.  The school officials had announced with winner for the spirit day and even though seniors won, Inuyasha was not happy. 

"I still can't believe that sophomores won yesterday." Kikyou said after the announcement. 

Nobody paid any attention.  Most of the seniors at the table were still screaming with joy and yelling "YOU SUCK" to the lower classmen.  Miroku was still off in dreamland and Inuyasha was borrowing holes into Kouga's back

~*~*~*~*~*

.

For Inuyasha his day pretty much sucked.  He managed to make it through the rest of the day without strangling Kouga.  Now he was sitting in pure torture.  He hated eating dinner Kikyou's family.  Her mother was sheet white with ice blue eyes never spoke nor displayed any type of emotion.   She might as well be dead.   As for Kikyou's father, Inuyasha hated him more than his own father.  Naraku had long black hair, which was always tied back in a ponytail.  His eyes were almost black and he gave off a dark aura.  

Dinner was eaten in silence and awkwardness at least for Inuyasha.  He couldn't wait till dinner was over then he could spend some time with Kikyou away from her cold parents.  Then after he left Kikyou's house…then and only then would he be able to call his best friend and ask her what the hell she was thinking. 

But for now he was stuck in hell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Kagome plopped down on Kagome's couch after dinner and began discussing plans for Saturday while Souta popped a movie in the VCR and sat on the floor below the couch. 

At three on Saturday they both planned to get their hair done, nails done, the works then head back to Kagome's house to finish getting ready.  Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and a few other friends were stopping by in a limo to pick them up for dinner around 7:00 and the dance started at 9:00.   

Sango and Kagome were a little nervous eating with the preps but with a little bit of hope everything would go over perfectly.  Kagome, however, secretly prayed that the night would not be ruined with her, Inuyasha, and Kikyou all in the same limbo. Who knows what might happen. Especially in public her and Inuyasha had to hate each other. 

The movie ended and Souta announced he was going to bed.  Not long after he left the room the phone rang.  

"Kagome, dear, its for you." Her mom called out.

"Who is it?"

"Ahh…your best friend dear."

Sango watched Kagome's eyes light up and a slight smile spread across her friend's face.

"I'll get it up in my room, mom! Be right back, Sango."

With that Kagome took off upstairs into her room and picked up her phone.

Sango knew Kagome had a best friend.  But she didn't know much about her.  Sango always figured she was a friend from before Kagome moved to their school. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked up stairs to Kagome's room and peeped her head inside.

Kagome was lying on her stomach across the bed.  Her back was towards Sango who silently stood at the doorway listening for some clues about Kagome's best friend.

"ARE YOU SICK?" Inuyasha yelled when Kagome answered the phone.

Kagome pulled the phone from her ear until his yelling ceased.

"No?" she answered not quite sure where he was going with this.

"ARE YOU SURE? Cause only a sick person would dare go out with that Idiot Kouga."

'So that's what this about' she thought to herself.

"Why? What is wrong with going to homecoming dance with Kouga?" she wasn't going to get angry, Inuyasha was only being…well Inuyasha.

"EVERTHING! FOR STARTERS HE'S AN ASS!"

"STOP YELLING INTO THE PHONE!" She yelled then heard him grumble.

"First, its only a dance.  Second, Kouga's only an ass to you because you provoke him.  And third, I understand your only trying to protect me but I can date whom ever I want you're not my boyfriend.  However you are my best friend and thus your opinion is more important than anyone else's."

"…." Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"I will be okay but if it disturbs you that much then I will decline his offer."

Inuyasha heard the sadness in her voice, "No don't do that. I am just being stupid and over protective I guess.  But if he hurts you, Kagome, so help me, they will have to lock me away to stop me from torturing then killing the bastard."

"Well in that case, I will be extra cautious, I would hate to lose my best friend to prison." She giggled.

"Feh"

"How was your dinner with her parents?"

"Don't ask."

"That bad eh?"

"As always"

"I'm sorry.  But hey Sango's down stairs and I don't want to keep her waiting too long."

"Ha! I hope she's in better condition that Miroku."

"She's perfectly fine why?"

"The idiot was dazed all day with a stupid grin plastered on his face.  At practice today I believe he was hit in the head five times cause he was staring off into the distance and when he actually had some sense to run with the ball he went in the wrong direction and made a touch down for the other side during the scrimmage."

"Poor boy, he's that excited about going to the dance with her?"

"Yes to the extreme."

"That's so cute, but I have go now, k?"

"Alright, I'll be over in the morning to see you before school."

"I'll be up, night."

"Night."

Sango raced back downstairs when she heard Kagome say good night making sure she didn't make noise. 

'So her best friend is a boy? He knows Kouga? And apparently he knows both Miroku and myself?' Sango's mind tried to piece together what little information she had.  

'He has to be from around here…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome came back down stairs.  The girls talked a few minutes finalizing Saturday's events.  Then Sango left still trying to figure out who Kagome's best friend was. 

---------------------

That was chapter four! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Sorry it was slow had to get the couples together for the dance.  Next chapter will prolly skipped through Wednesday, and go through Thursday and Friday. 

Thursday = An attack on Shard High! Pep Rally and getting even with other school

Friday = Parade, Game and Homecoming queen crowned (boo boo)

 So next chapter will be fairly long.

Then Chapter Six will be the dance FINALLY and some fluff involved.  

Then the after Chapter Six I get on with the story and for an idea of what's to come:

                        -Sango and Miroku make a discovery

                        -Kouga's an ass

-Realization of secret feelings (have a couple of places I want to do this can't decide which is best) 

-Xmas/New Years

                        -Valentines (fluff) 

                        -Tragedy strikes/Spring Break

                        -Amusement park (fluffy stuff!)

-Graduation!!! (Kikyou finds out! I am going to have lots of fun with that so if you're a Kikyou fan sorry….but you may not want to read it)

I might add a few more other events here and there but that is the main jest of the story.  The list aren't the chapters but the events that are to come.

Next chapter soon I promise!

Until Next Time…


	5. HW Thursday and Friday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other Characters.  

Hey one and all! Here's chapter five! Chapter Six will finally be the dance!!! Lots of fun with that.  This chapter is long because I will not be able to update until I get my college homework taken care of first.  Once I get caught up on that then I will write the next chapter.  I hope you all enjoy this one!

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Five: Homecoming Week – Thursday and Friday!**

Wednesday passed like the wind.  Except for her float meeting and the fact freshman won the spirit day nothing else happened.  It was now Thursday morning and everything was going on. 

Color wars day.  Kagome wore tight black hip huggers with a tight fitted black t-shirt that had silver glitter glue spelling out 'Seniors #1' on the front and 'Class of 2002' on the back. She had use black face paint and put on each cheek '02.  She also wore black lipstick. 

Inuyasha had stopped by an hour before school.  He was wearing a very tight black muscle shirt with 'SENIORS' written across the front.  His pants were slightly baggy in the legs but fitted nicely around his butt.  His hair had been temporarily dyed black.  Kagome had to mental slap herself for an impure thought that had entered her head at the time. 

Kagome got to school only to find Sango waiting for her eagerly in the parking lot.  Sango grabbed Kagome pulling her to the from of the school mumbling something about 'having to see this.'  Kagome kept up and when they reached the front of the school she gasped.

"I know I said the same thing."

The fountain that stood in front of the school was sprouting bubbles.  Bubbles and foam filled the courtyard.  A huge banner was taped around the school sign reading: "Buyo High RULEZ! #1"

Miroku and Kouga walked over to the girls shaking their heads.

"This is a bunch of bull!" Kouga spat out.

Buyo High was Shard's high biggest rival.  They were set on beating Shard High in the football game tomorrow night.  So to show their superiority they attacked Shard High. Inuyasha and Kikyou and a few others walked over to the four.

"They will pay." Inuyasha said his eyes focusing on their banner.  As senior class president and as Captain of the Football team it was his duty to make sure there was retaliation. 

"We have to think of something better than this!" Miroku spoke up.

An idea popped into Inuyasha's mind and it would be perfect only if…"HEY! Someone tell me when their pep rally is tomorrow."

"My brother's friend attends Buyo, I believe its tomorrow morning and instead of going to first period they are just going to head out to the football field," Sango answered.

"Perfect!" Inuyasha gave an evil smile. 

"What are you up to, honey?" Kikyou took note of the spark in his eyes.

Inuyasha motioned for everyone to get a little closer.  

"Here is how it goes.  Tonight around midnight everyone meet at my house.  Bring as many plastic forks and spoons; toilet paper; and red, black, and white streamers as you can get."

"What exactly are you planning?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"We are going to fork their field from one end to the other then we are going to spell a huge Shard High using the toilet paper and forking it to the ground.  And we are going to wrap both goal posts with our colors. By the time they get there to set up for the pep rally the toilet paper and the streamers will be soggy from the morning dew and they won't have enough time to clean it up before school begins."

The group responded with many yells and hollers.  

"So I am assuming you are all in?"

Again he was answered with a few, "Hell Yeah!"

"My house, Midnight, bring supplies."

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and head to class.  Everyone else soon dispersed. Leaving only Sango, Kagome, Miroku.

"So are you all in?"

"You mean we are invited?" Kagome asked

"Of course because I am inviting you."

Kagome looked over at Sango for her answer.  Sango smiled at Kagome, "Count us in!"

"Great then I see you all around."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day flew by in an instant.  Senior of course won a point for the color wars day.  The pep rally would determine the winner of the spirit stick.  So far seniors had two points, juniors no points, sophomores one point, and freshmen one point. The pep rally was about to begin.

Since Inuyasha was on the football team he could not be one of the announcers for the pep rally so his vice president, Miroku volunteered instead.  No one else in the Senior Class Government wanted to assist Miroku, he wondered why.  The secretary had felt a little bad for him so Kagome spoke up saying she would also be an announcer. 

The pep rally began with the cheerleaders after that Miroku and Kagome announced the football players each as they ran into the gym.  Inuyasha made his speech about beating Buyo High and before he was finished the entire school was rallied up. 

Next came the games.  Representatives from all four classes would compete in three games.  The winners would receive a point and with the points from the spirit days the class with the highest total would display the spirit stick on their homecoming float.  If there were a tie then a fourth game would have to be played. 

The first game was a relay race, which surprisingly the freshman won.  Next was a pie eating contest the juniors won.  Game three was trivia about the school and again the freshman had won.  The seniors were now shunning the freshman but there was in fact a tie.  The final game would be the freshman verses the seniors. 

The fourth game was a frozen shirt competition.  Old shirts were soaked in water and frozen over night the object of the game was for the two students to pull their shirt apart and put it on one of them before the other team.   Inuyasha and Kouga had unknowingly signed up together for the tiebreaker round.  

When they both step out into the center they were welcomed with,  "Just great those two could worked together if their lives depended on it." 

Miroku looked up to see that a senior had yelled that out obviously worried about losing to the freshman because of Inuyasha and Kouga's rivalry.

"You two better work together on this cause your lives are in the very hands of those seniors sitting up there." Miroku said into the microphone.

Everyone was well aware of Inuyasha's and Kouga's relationship, the seniors yelled out threats to the boys while the members of the other classes laughed.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other and for the first time came to an understanding, 'There is no way in hell puny little freshman are going to take our glory away.'

The game began, it was a stressful event, cheers for each side were loud and many but in the end, senior superiority was victorious earning them the spirit stick for the parade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked over at her clock; it was 11:45.  Miroku would be there to pick up her and Sango at any moment.  They had gone shopping after school and spent all their extra money on the supplies Inuyasha had requested.  It wasn't long before Miroku rang the doorbell.

Everyone was at Inuyasha's house at 12:00 on the dot.  Inuyasha looked around taking note of who would be coming.  Kikyou was at his side; next to her were Kikyou's friend Sakura and her boyfriend Jake.  Kouga had brought Mike, Steve, and Jenny. And Miroku had brought Sango and Kagome?!?! He smiled to himself, he was glad that she was coming at least he would get to see her a little. 

But his obligation forced him to make a remark about her presence. 

"Decided to bring some trash with you too? Eh, Miroku?"

Miroku shot him a glare.

"I wasn't referring to Sango you idiot. Rather the thing next to her."

By then Kagome was fuming out the ears, "I'd rather be trash than a piece of shit like you!"

Kikyou chimed in on the battle, "Why don't you just go crawl back under your rock and die!"

Sango and Miroku both had trouble-holding Kagome back from kicking Kikyou's ass. Inuyasha shook his head and walked to his car.

'Everybody here likes Kagome, they don't have any problem with her but Kikyou, damn girl, give Kagome a break,' he sighed inwardly; he had been the one that started. 

Inuyasha turned back around to face everybody when he heard Kouga voice, "Fighting is not going to get our mission accomplished."

"Your right." Inuyasha said, "Alright, Jenny, Kikyou and Sakura your job is to stick as many forks and spoons all over the field.  Kouga, Mike, Steve, Jake, and myself will take care of the goal post.  Sango and the bitch will take care of the lettering in the field."

Kagome's mouth dropped and went to dart at Inuyasha but again Miroku and Sango were holding her back.

"Feh, lets get out here. We're only taking two cars so cram in."

With that said everyone piled into Miroku and Inuyasha's cars.  Kagome had the best luck of them all; the only available seat left was the one behind Inuyasha in his car.

"Fuck!" she said as she got in.

Even though Jake's girlfriend was Kikyou's best friend, he liked Kagome and told her it was going to be ok.  She smiled at him.  Before taking off Inuyasha adjusted his rear view mirror nobody noticing that it was adjusted so he could see Kagome. 

During the ride Kagome had taken notice that he could see her and periodically they'd catch each other's eyes.  She saw sadness in his eyes and all she wanted to do was make them happy again. 

They parked four blocks from Buyo High.  The only good thing about the school was there were no fences to block trespassers.   When they reached the school's football field everyone began their task.  After about an hour later they had completed their mission.  The group of seniors ran up onto the bleachers to admire their work.  Just then they heard sirens and took off running.  Not one of them realized it was only an ambulance siren.  

However night security was checking the grounds at that time and when the group saw the light of the flashlight they all went into smaller groups in separate directions.  Jenny, Mike, Steve and Jake took off through the small patch of woods next to the football field.  Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kouga, and Sakura took off in the direction they had come.  Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran through the school away from the security guard.

The guard continued his rounds never realizing the group of trespassers on the grounds.  His rounds took him the around a corner right in the path of Inuyasha and Kagome.  Once Inuyasha saw him, he pulled Kagome into a small hall.  If the guard actually paid attention he would have surely seen them so Inuyasha pressed them close to the wall, hoping the guard wasn't that observant. 

He passed but Inuyasha and Kagome did not move.  Her back was against the hall and he was pressed forwards against her.  They stayed like that for sometime after the guard left neither of them wanting to move.  

"Ah, Inuyasha, I think he's gone." She knew they had to leave before he came back around.

"Huh? Right, let's go." He took her hand and led her out of the school back down the street.  When they were within a block distance of the cars they realized they still were holding hands.  Inuyasha hoped no one saw on the way back as he released her hand.  

When they returned everyone began ask them question about where they had been or what took them so long.

"Feh, stupid bitch tried to run the wrong way."

"As if, you bastard, you followed me."

"Yeah to keep you from blowing everything, Wench!"

"ENOUGH!" Sango yelled.  "Let's just get out of here before we are caught."

Everyone agreed and got back into the cars heading back to Inuyasha's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The big game day was here.  By first period everyone in the school had heard about what happened to Buyo High.  The principle had come on to make an announcement. 

"I have been asked to make this announcement concerning the vandalism that was done at Buyo High last night.  If anybody has any clues as to who performed the action please have your teacher buzz up to the office………………..Nobody? Then I have done my duty and now completely off the record…Good Job! I am glad to see this school in high spirits. Have a great day everybody! Those who will be working on the floats may now head out to the track."

Kagome's class was yelling and banging on their desks with joy and pride after the principal's announcement. Kagome shook her head and left for the track.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The senior float was finally finished everything was perfect.  The homecoming theme was 'Time to throw out the litter box, your nine lives are up!"  Buyo high were the wildcats.  

The seniors had made their trailer into football field and at center of the field was a coffin with a cat's tail hanging out.  At the head of the coffin was a huge tombstone stating the homecoming theme and Wildcat #9.  Eight seniors were dressed like dead cats sitting around the coffin each with their own small tombstone with cute sayings like, "Wildcat #1, came to Shard High and then he was done."  Walking around on the trailer was a senior dressed in a football uniform holding a kitty litter box.  

The spirit stick hung proudly from the goal posts.  Kagome had to admit it was the best float they had done the last four years.  The parade was only five minutes away and Kagome took her position as wildcat #1.  Members of the homecoming court stopped by on the way to their float to see the senior float; everybody thought it was a great idea.  

Inuyasha had to bite back a laugh when he saw Kagome in a white sheet, a halo above her head and her face painted white.   

'That's my little angel!' he thought not really realizing what he was thinking. 

Kagome admired Inuyasha; he looked so nice in his tux.  Homecoming court required formal attire so the men had to wear tux whereas the ladies wore long dresses.  

The parade began, weaving in and out the small streets of the town, passed the elementary school where all the children were brought out to watch the parade.  The parade went down Main Street and stopped for each class float at the courthouse to be judged by respected community leaders.  

The paraded ended and everyone began clean up.

*~*~*~*

Kagome got home around 5:00 had just enough time to get cleaned up, shower, eat dinner and get back to school before the game. She met up with Sango and they sat together.

During the entire first half, Kagome's eye's never left a certain team captain.  At half time Shard high was up by two touchdowns.  

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, you know what time it is!" the announcers voice broke through the cheers.  

"May we have our Homecoming Queen candidates escorted to the home side of the field."

The girls were walked across one by one from the visitor's side to their places on the home side. 

Kikyou was last in all her glory escorted by none other than Inuyasha, sweaty and dirty in his uniform.  He kissed her cheek before he returned to his team.  The crowd 'awed.'

All five girls were facing the home bleachers. Behind them was last year's homecoming queen holding the jeweled crown up in the air.  She passed over each girl's head a couple of times before placing the crown on Kikyou's head.  Kikyou pretended to be shocked.

"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming!" Kagome remarked rolling her eyes.

Kagome felt a pain strike through her when Inuyasha can back over to the home side and kissed his queen. She tried to shake it off but couldn't.

After the crowd ceased their cheering, the announcer continued with the winner of the floats.  Everyone went dead silent. 

"Fourth place goes to the sophomores. Third place the freshman. And the second place goes to…" he paused for affect.

Juniors and seniors alike held their breath.  Which ever class was second place then the other class was the winner. 

"…the juniors. Which means this year's float competition winners is the Class of 2002."

Every senior jumped up, yelling and screaming in excitement, pride, joy, and happiness!  The senior cheerleaders were out doing their victory dance with Kikyou up front holding her dress up so she could move.  The senior football players jump and yelled around them!

After half time, the game resumed to become most stress half of football Kagome had ever watched.  The game was tied right up till the end when Inuyasha and Miroku pulled a stunt and won the game by a touchdown.  

Everyone from Buyo high hung their heads and they left the field and bleachers while Shard High partied. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome had got home around three in the morning.  There was a party after the game besides Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome everyone else had gotten drunk.  Kagome and Sango took some people home, as did Inuyasha and Miroku so that there was no reason for anyone to drive home intoxicated.  Kagome had finally dropped her last passenger off and made it home twenty minutes later.

She plopped on her bed and noted the time.  

"Grrr…I have to get up in six hours and get ready for the dance." She complained as she got up to change in her pajamas.

Her phone rang, 'Who the hell would be calling this late at night?'

She grabbed the phone on the second ring hoping it had not wakened anyone in the house.  

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Oh its you, I was wondering who was calling me this late."

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely"

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Already in my pajamas."

"Lucky, I am working on that."

"Yeah, good luck remember you wear your shirt on the upper half and your pants on the your lower half."

"Ok smartass"

"No problem, hey one more thing before I let you sleep. "

"Yeah?"

"I know we won't get to spend much time together tomorrow although we'll be together, if you know what I mean…and well…I was wondering if I could stop by after Kouga drops you off."

Kagome smiled, "Of course you can."

"Good! Then I will proclaim you owe me a dance when I come over."

"Then you shall have one."

"I better!" he heard Kagome giggle and his soul warmed.

"Well I need to sleep; lots to do in the morning." She said

"Yeah me too, Good night!"

"Night"

She hung up the phone, dressed in her pajamas and jumped into bed and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. 

------------------------

There you have it.  Hope you liked it!  I will get chapter six up as soon as homework is taken care of.  Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Saturday, Homecoming Dance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other Characters.  I DO NOT own _I Swear _by All 4 One either!

REVIEW!

The following rant is about the Inuyasha: the wind scar fails…if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to know why I am mad/read a small spoiler just skip to the title of the story and read on…I just need to vent that's all.

Ok…I just had to add this a/n to this chapter even though I posted earlier today….I just watched Inuyasha and….and….GRRRRRR!!!! HOW COULD HE CALL KIKYOU HIS???? I AM SO MAD AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!!! ITS JUST YUCK AND EWWWW AND GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Ok now that I have vented I am happy now…when I get over being mad at Inuyasha and after my homework ill update….but don't worry I don't hold a grudge for long…it just happed an half hour ago and I am still fuming!!!!  I just wrote my brother a long email venting about Inuyasha saying HIS KIKYOU!….but all will be well I am feeling a little bettered after I fumed….i understand he still loves her but its irritating when it is actually mentioned besides he's falling in love with Kagome and hopefully one day he'll get over the dead bitch….oh wait that'll be a cold day in hell.   Ok ok….im sorry I was just angry and really really need to express my feelings thanks for listening and I hope you enjoy the chapter…luckily I wrote this before I watched it or I would have had a hard time writing this chapter….homework first then update sound good?….enjoy the chapter and review!!!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Six: Saturday, Homecoming Dance**

Kagome and Sango spent most of the day at the beauty salon getting facials, manicures, pedicures, their hair and make up done. They returned to Kagome's house shortly before four in the afternoon.  They had three hours till Kouga and Miroku would be there to pick them up so the two girls decided to watch a movie and chat until they had to get ready.  

Sango unsuccessfully tried to get clues from Kagome about who her best friend was.  It was no use; Sango noticed that Kagome watched what she said when she would inquire about him. 

When the movie ended the girls ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Right at seven Kouga and Miroku knocked on Kagome's door.  Souta answered the door and upon realizing who was there he yelled for his sister and her friend.  

Sango was first to come out of the door.  Her hair had been done up in a loose bun with strands hanging around her face.  Generously spread in her hair was tiny silver flowers.   Miroku gave his date a genuine smile, as he looked her over from head to toes.  She had on a black dress, which had one-inch straps.  The dress clung light to her body.  One side of the dress stopped right above her knee as the other side slanted down to her ankles.  

"You look beautiful lady Sango." Miroku said as she blushed under his gaze.  

He extended his arm for her to take when she thanked him.  They then walked towards the limo with Inuyasha and Kikyou inside.

Inuyasha watched Miroku's eyes bulge out of his head when Sango exited the house.  He shook his head while watching them come closer to the limo.  He was sitting next to window watching his friends; Kikyou sat next to him touching up her makeup.  

Inuyasha's jaw dropped mentally when he noticed Kagome step outside.  Her hair was up in a high ponytail clasped with a sparkling barrette. Her hair hung down at her shoulders and he could see by the moonlight that her hair was covered with glitter.  His eyes wondered down her body to take notice of the dress she was wearing.  It was a baby blue iridescent spaghetti strapped dress.  Across her bosom the fabric was ruffled together.  Right at the seam that crossed below her breast the fabric separated.  The baby blue clung tightly to her perfect form whereas the iridescent fabric v-ed out from the seam and hung loosely over the baby blue cloth.  The dress stopped inches above her knees.  Her blue dressed accentuated her sparkling blue eyes.  

Inuyasha felt a growl rise deep within him as he watched Kouga take her hand and kiss it.  Kikyou noticed that Inuyasha's attention was not directed at her so she decided to change that.  As Kouga and Kagome walked towards the limo, Kikyou jumped onto Inuyasha's lap and with her hand moved his chin so that he was facing her.   Before he could protest she planted a deep and strong kiss on his lips.

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes as the couple continued to make out. Miroku mumbled under his breath, "Get a room."

Kikyou and Inuyasha were still at it when Kagome got inside the limo.  She had a smile up to the point she noticed the couple.  She felt her heart fall to the deep pits of her stomach.  She didn't understand why it was affecting her so much and cursed her self as she felt the tears swell up inside of her.  Desperately trying to keep from crying in front of every body she sat next to opposite window and stare out it until Kouga demanded attention from her.

He had sat next to her and noticed her change in mood.  He figured because she was forced to spend most of the night with two people she did not get along well with.  So he tried cheering her up.  

Kouga leaned over towards her ear and whispered in it, "We thought about putting Inuyasha and Kikyou in the book of world records for the longest kissing session but they said that if the female was a horny bitch that automatically disqualified them on the terms there was ulterior motive."

Kagome giggled knowing that he failed miserably at trying to truthfully insult the bitch but she still thought that it was funny that he tried.  She decided right then not to let anything ruin the night, she was going to enjoy it.  With that she whispered a "thank you" to Kouga as he grinned at her.

Inuyasha had opened his one eye when he heard Kagome take her seat.  He couldn't help notice the sadness that suddenly played at her features.  He watched as Kouga whispered something in her ear and she laughed.  He felt the growl return to his chest seeing her give him one of her trademark smiles.

He finally ceased his make out session with Kikyou when a loud "AHEM!!" was heard from Miroku.

"Sorry man, you know how it is." Inuyasha answered him, helping Kikyou back into her seat.

Miroku glared at him for the remark but quickly shook it off.  Kikyou sat reapplying her makeup when she noticed Kagome sitting adjacent to her.

"Hey, when did we stop at the street corner to put up the slut?" Kikyou spat out.

Inuyasha's face turned dark as he clinched his fist and bit hard on his tongue.  Kagome noticed he was about to explode before he turned to look out the window trying to gain some control over himself.

"You call me a slut, when you were the one sucking face for ten minutes?"

Kikyou made a dash at an unflinching Kagome but was stopped by Inuyasha's arm. She noticed the look in her boyfriend's eyes that said "Enough."  Kikyou grumbled a "bitch" under her breath but ceased 'the would be' fight between her and Kagome.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner went by quickly with no battles between those who would fight.  They arrived at the dance only fifteen minutes after it had started.  The group claimed their table for the night and separated to mingle or dance.    

Kagome and Kouga hit it off, and had a great time dancing and getting to know each other.  Sango and Miroku were getting closer by the hour realizing that they actually might have a chance at a relationship.   Right when Miroku had built up the courage to ask Sango out officially the principle got up on stage and announced it was time for the crowning of the homecoming king.  

The candidates took their places up on stage while the homecoming queen stood behind them with the crown above their heads.  She was shown the card that had the name of the winner and began to slowly move over each head.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eyes and gave him a bright smile.  There was not a doubt in the room as to whom Kikyou had to place the crown on.  Seconds later Kikyou, as expected, place the crown on her boyfriend's head.  The crowd went wild with cheers.  It was time for the king and queen dance, Kagome did not feel like watching.  She was happy for her best friend but something in her just didn't want to watch. 

She grabbed Kouga to return to the table but instead was swept a way by a hyper Sango.  Kouga looked after his date as she was pulled into the ladies room with confusion spread across his face. 

Upon entering the bathroom Sango turned and hugged her friend dearly.  

"Sango, are you feeling ok." Kagome asked.

"I am fine, but you'll never guess!"

"What?"

"He's perfect with the exception of his perverted habits, he's sweet, romantic, honest, funny, cute, and adorable."

Kagome shook her head, smiling that her friend was so happy.

"Oh, Kagome I have not told you the best part!"

"And you're waiting for what to tell me?"

Sango rolled her eyes and continued, "We are official!!! He just asked me out." 

Sango and Kagome began jumping up and down like two schoolgirls laughing and chatting.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga watched as Kagome and Sango exited the ladies room.  Miroku informed him of the good news and now knew what the girls were discussing.  Him and Miroku also had a little chat about a possible thing with Kagome.  He would not mind dating the girl, she was sweet and if he was lucky he could get something more.

When Kagome returned to the table Kouga asked her to dance.  A slow song was playing as he escorted her out to the dance floor.

Inuyasha was still dancing with Kikyou when he noticed his best friend and rival step out onto the dance floor.  His mind started reeling, it was driving him nuts watching Kouga hold Kagome so close it him.  Inuyasha heard the voices in his mind again.

'So… Your jealous!?'

'I AM NOT JEALOUS!' he answered the voice in his head.

'Then why are you shooting darts at Kouga in your mind?'

'Cause I can't stand the bastard, and Kagome is like the sister I never had and if he dare touches her, I'll kill him.'

'Oh YEAH! Your Jealous!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'NOT!'

'TOO!!'

Inuyasha shook his head trying to stop the argument with himself.  Kikyou had taken noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, babe, just have a little headache that's all."

"Do you want to sit down for a little bit?"

"Yeah but we'll finish this song, ok?"

She smiled at him and nodded, then replaced her head back on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

Inuyasha continued to glare at Kouga while he whispered in Kagome's ear again.  She looked at Kouga with shock at first then nodded a response.  Inuyasha's eye grew wide as he saw Kouga pull Kagome's chin up and kiss her.  Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kikyou trying to control the need to go tear Kouga to pieces. 

When the song ended, he quickly pulled Kikyou off the dance floor knowing that if he stayed he was going to wind up regretting his actions.  Not long after Kikyou and him reached the table, they found out that Sango and Miroku were now a couple.  

"Kouga was suppose to ask Kagome out during this song but I can't see either of them so I don't know if he did." Miroku simply stated not expecting Kikyou or Inuyasha to care.

Inuyasha felt a wave a nausea wash over him as his anger and irritation intensify.  When Kouga and Kagome returned they announced their news that yes in fact they were an item now.  Kagome noticed Inuyasha's sour face and expected to hear a nice long lecture when he came over to her house later that night.  She shrugged it off and concentrated on having a good time.

The rest of the night flew by; when Inuyasha wasn't dancing with Kikyou he was sulking though everybody thought it was because of his headache.  The group left the dance right before it ended and the limo took everybody home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat on her bed listening to the radio and waiting for Inuyasha.  She had been dropped off at home an hour ago and so she expected Inuyasha any minute.

Inuyasha climbed up to her window and jumped in.  He had some time to think and cool down on his way over.  He decided that he wasn't going to stand in her way and that he'd be there for her.  When he got inside, he saw her stand looking directly into his amber eyes.

"Do you trust him?" he simply asked.

She was lost in the concern that clouded his eyes but was able to give him a nod as an answer.  

"Ok, then I will stand by you, just I refuse to be held responsible for my actions if he hurts you." He watched her face light up and before he could react, she launched herself at him embracing him in a tight warm hug. 

"Thank you, Inuyasha." He heard her say against his shoulder.  He smiled and inhaled her scent, she always smelt of jasmine.

As he was holding her in his arms, he listened to the radio as it went from the DJ to the next song.  Inuyasha recognized the song as one of Kagome's favorites even though it was an older song.  His mind registered it as a slow song and remembered that his angel owed him a dance.

He pulled her away from his shoulder so he could look into her deep blue eyes.  He smirked, "I believe you owe me a dance, little girl."

He watched her facial features light up.  He wrapped his arms tight around her tiny waist pulling her close to him.  She already had her arms around his neck but she rested her head back on his shoulder and they started to slow dance when the song lyrics began.

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side**  
  


Inuyasha started to sing softly with the words to Kagome.

  
**_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart  
  
`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart**  
  
_

She removed her head from his shoulder and got lost in the amber orbs that were staring straight into her soul. He continued to sing to her.

  
**_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear**_

His grip around her waist tightened as he felt butterflies soar through his stomach and tingles spread through his body. He continued with the song.  
  
_**I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear**_

Their lips were only centimeters apart.  Kagome could feel his warm breath on her lips.  She couldn't tell who was trembling more her or Inuyasha.   
  
**_I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh...I... swear...**___

As the singer continued to hold out the last line of the song, Inuyasha had stopped singing as his lips moved closer and closer to Kagome's.  Both their eyes were closed now and Kagome felt the feathery touch of his lips.  It would only take a tiny movement to completely cause their lips to touch in a kiss.  Inuyasha went to make that move and…

The Lone Ranger.

Inuyasha pulled his head away from Kagome's and answered his cell phone.  Kagome just stood there trying to comprehend what almost just happened.  Inuyasha's mind was in the same state, however, he was currently being bombarded an angry girlfriend.

"Inuyasha where are you?!?  I called your house three times and they told me that you had not come home yet?"

"I…I…I am outside looking at the stars.  I haven't told anybody I am home yet." His eyes locked with Kagome's.

"Ohhh, well don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah ok, 'whatever' is there something you wanted?" 

"Yes honey, I left my purse in the limo could you possibly bring it by tonight.  I need my credit card, I am going shopping in the morning."

Inuyasha inwardly grumbled, "Yeah, I'll be over when I find it."

"Yay! Thank you sweetie, see you soon, love you."

"you too bye" he hung up the phone not waiting for her good bye. 

They stood there looking at each other not knowing what to say.  It seemed like forever before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Yeah, well I ahh…I have to go take Kikyou back her purse, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok." She said is a small voice.

He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned back around, noticing how beautiful she looked.

"Umm…this week has been quite a busy week and well people's emotions and thoughts get a little hay wire when things get exciting and stressful…and well…" she trailed off not wanting to finish but it was the only explanation for what 'almost' happened.

"I got you, it was just homecoming that cause all this and it wouldn't have happened normally." He agreed, it made sense, and gave him a reason for his thoughts this week.

"Right homecoming" she said back, twisting her fingers together.

"Homecoming" he stared at the ground.

Silence fell upon them as Inuyasha watched the floor and Kagome looked up at the ceiling.  

"Well I better get going, I'll call you tomorrow ok?" he broke the silence a second time that night.

"Ok, goodnight." She smiled at him.

"Night" 

He jumped out of her window and head towards his car all the while repeating in his head, 'It's only from homecoming.  It's only from homecoming.'

-------------------------------------

DENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Yup they are in denial!

Sorry I had to tease you but it all goes with my story.  I have everything planned out up until the end.  I am guessing about 21 chapters for this story give or take a few chappies.  

I promise you won't wait too long for their first kiss, chapter 8, I promise.  The next chappy will be exciting, a discovery is made by two people. Hehe!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Tell me what ya think but member no flames!

I'd like to thank everybody who had reviewed my story. You don't know how much I like getting them!!!! Please continue to review!!!

Update when homework is done! See ya soon!


	7. A lonely place in my heart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other Characters.  Oh but how I wish Sessy and Inu were my boy toys…Hey, I can dream can't I?

REVIEW!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Seven: ****A lonely place in my heart (thanks ****Biganimefan1)**

It was now the night before school let out for Winter break.  They had one more day of exams before relaxation could begin.  Miroku and Sango had decided to take the evening off of studying and go see a movie.  They had invited Inuyasha and Kikyou to come along.  Inuyasha accepted the offer, however, Kikyou declined because she had to finish packing.  Kikyou was leaving the next day after she got out of school to go with her family to Spain.   Inuyasha was leaving with his family later in the afternoon for Australia but had done his packing earlier.

Inuyasha stared at the passing trees.  He was sitting in the back seat of Miroku's convertible and since the top was down his long silvery hair blew with the wind. 

Inuyasha ignored Miroku and Sango's puppy love conversation.  His thoughts were too entwined with a certain best friend of his.  

'We originally decided that it was only homecoming.  But now I think there's something more on my end.  Its been months since then and I still feel these godforsaken tingles when I am with her.' He released a heavy sigh.

'What is wrong with me? I can't get her out of my head.  She there when I am wake and even when I sleep. And I have these damn urges to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her, to caress her soft silky skin…WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?' he shook his head trying to break free from his thoughts.

"Inuyasha? Do you mind if we call Kouga and see if Kagome and him want to meet us at the movies?" Sango turned and asked knowing she had better have his permission before inviting Kagome.

Inuyasha felt that all too familiar growl rise in his chest.  It was a constant thing with him now.  He would see Kouga with Kagome and the growl would emerge from deep in his soul.  They were still together as boyfriend and girlfriend and Inuyasha hated every second of it. 

"Feh, good luck the damn bastard and the bitch went out together somewhere tonight." He spat out angry with himself for his jealousy.

Sango just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Miroku abandoning the thought of inviting others.

Inuyasha turned his gaze back out the side of the car.  

'Your in love with Kagome, Admit it.'

Inuyasha grumbling not wanting to acknowledge that the voice in his head was right.

'ADMIT IT' the voice yelled.

'NO!! I am not in love with HER!' Inuyasha yelled back

'Then why do you feel the way you do when your around her? Why does she have the power to make you melt with her smile? Why do you get so jealous when she's with Kouga?'

'You…SHUT UP'

'Not until you admit I am right.'

'NEVER!!!!'

'Then I will keep babbling until you go insane!'

'Fine, go right ahead.'

'You love Kagome.  YOU LOVE KAGOME! You love her personality. You love her sense of humor. You love her smile.  You love with way she makes you feel.  You love how much she cares for you.  You love Kagome. You love Kagome. You love Kagome. You lov….'

'ENOUGH!!! ALL RIGHT, I LOVE KAGOME! I LOVE HER SO MUCH ITS STARTING TO HURT WHEN I AM NOT WITH HER!'

'I knew it!'

'Oh God!' with that Inuyasha's head fell.

Inuyasha felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him.  'Kikyou.'

Whether he was in love with Kagome or not, he was stuck with Kikyou.  Kikyou loved him, and his emotions were starting to betray her.  His guilt increased.  His eyes looked up to the stars.  He thought about it.  He never really did love Kikyou; it was more of an infatuation if anything else.  But her father was blackmailing him, and he could do nothing about it.  Kikyou had been getting on his nerves a lot the past year but she knew nothing of what her father was going to him. (*Cough* yeah right…um *cough*) 

'She's innocent in all this.' He sighed for the second time that night.

He didn't want to hurt her but his growing emotions for 'his angel' were getting harder to suppress as each day passed.  Anger washed over Inuyasha as that annoying voice spoke again in his head.

'What Kikyou doesn't know, won't hurt her.' The voice taunted him.

'You! SHUT THE HELL UP!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha arrived at the cinema some short time later.  Inuyasha made his way out of the car and waited impatiently for the two lovebirds in the front seats stop their sudden make out session. 

He was just about to make a comment when the Lone Ranger played from his cell phone. 

"Hey, you!" he said recognizing her cell number.

"….." was the response.

"Hello?" he couldn't control the brush of concern that swept over him.

"…" she grasped for air, "……." She sobbed some more.

"What's Wrong!?!" he was starting to panic.

"Kouga..." inhales "left me…" inhales "out here alooooonnnneee…"she started crying harder.

Anger swelled deep inside Inuyasha, 'that BASTARD!' he yelled to himself.

"Ok, Calm down, where are you?"

"At…" inhales " the abandoned…" inhales "train station."

Inuyasha shook with rage.  He knew the only reason anybody went out there was to park the car and have sex.  He had no idea what Kouga tried or did to her. Inuyasha didn't want to even think about it, all that mattered right now was that Kagome was safe and then he would deal with asshole.  

'HE WILL PAY!' he thought

"Hey, I am coming to get you ok?  I want you to stay out of sight, got it?"

"Ok" she whispered.

He couldn't be sure if anybody was around the old train station and he was afraid of what would happen if they weren't an honorable person.  

"I'll be there in a flash, ok?"

"Please hurry." With that she hung up the phone.

Miroku and Sango had stopped their kissing upon hearing Inuyasha's phone ring.  They watched the emotions play off his face starting with happiness when he answered, worry when he repeated the greeting and anger soon followed.  They knew something was wrong as they listened to his end of the conversation.

"Miroku! How fast can you get to the abandoned train station?" Inuyasha hastily asked him.

"Umm as fast as my car drives providing there are not any cops around, why?"

"Don't worry about it just get to that train station, NOW!" with that Inuyasha jumped back into the car and Miroku sped off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luck was with them.  Miroku was able to make it to the train station in under ten minutes when driving the speed limit took about thirty.  He stopped the car in front of the dimly lit station.  No one was to be seen.  

Inuyasha panicked and jumped out of the car, his eyes searching frantically over and through the empty old building. 

"KAGOME!?!?" he yelled not caring about the two people still in the car whose chins just dropped to the ground.

Kagome came bolting out of her hiding place and launched herself at Inuyasha.  She sunk down to the ground as she cried into his shoulder.  He held on to her tight and sat on with ground with her.  He started to gently rub her back.

"Shhh, its ok, I'm here now." He whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha, he was horrible, he wanted too…." She gave away to her tears.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "Kouga didn't….?" he couldn't even finish.

Kagome looked up into his eyes through her tears, "No he didn't.  I told I wasn't going to do that with him."

She felt Inuyasha's chest fall as he exhaled with relief. 

"How could I do something that imitate with him when I don't even love him.  He didn't want to understand, instead, he told me to get the fuck out of his car and when I did he drove off." Her voice was shaking. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call, but I was panicked." She continued the droplets of water rolled down her cheeks.

Inuyasha cupped the back of her head and pushed it gently to his shoulder again. His hand then returned to her back gently stroking it.

"Don't be sorry.  You're my best friend, you do not need to be sorry for that."

"It's just…"she started but he cut her off

"Shhh, lets get you home." He picked her up and walked over towards the car.

Inuyasha did not give a single glance to the two completely shocked teenagers sitting in the front of the car.  Miroku and Sango's wide eyes never left the couple even after Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car.  Miroku finally snapped out of it and started heading towards Kagome's house. 

On the way to her house, Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  When they reached her house, Inuyasha told his friends he would be back shortly.

He carried the sleeping girl up the never-ending stairs to her house.  When he reached the front door he kicked on it lightly hoping her mother would hear his attempt to knock.  The light went on in the living room and Kagome's mother opened the door.

"What happened?" she asked fear spreading across her face.

"She's ok, Kouga umm, well he wanted to do something with Kagome and she refused so he left her the train station alone." His voice was bitter.

"Oh, thank goodness, you got to her. Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me, I am always here for her." 

Kagome's mother led him up to her daughter's room. 

"She's lucky to have a friend like you."

Inuyasha didn't respond instead he gently placed his sleeping angel on her bed and covered her up.   He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead before he turned to her mother.

"Will you tell her to call me when she wakes up?"

Kagome's mother nodded.  He thanked her and left the house.

Inuyasha got back into Miroku car receiving confused glances from both of his friends.  He released a big breath of air and proceeded to tell his two friends everything from his friendship with Kagome down to Naraku's blackmail.  He told them all except for his current feelings for his best friend. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha had managed to stand clear of Kouga for the first exam.  It took everything he had not to go rip the bastard apart limb by limb.  There was fifteen-minute break before the final exam would begin.  Everyone congregated to the cafeteria.  

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at their table. Miroku rummaged through his notes, making sure he had all the information he needed for his next exam in his head.  Inuyasha watched Kagome enter the building walking with Sango and Destiny to their usual table.  He had to be proud of her; she came to school with her head held high despite what that ass did to her last night. 

Miroku observed his friend's face as Kagome took her seat. But suddenly the happiness in Inuyasha's face died and became dark with anger.

"…And I left her sorry ass there." Kouga said as he approached the table with Kikyou.

"Kouga! That was just great! What I wouldn't have done to see her humiliated face when you left her there." Kikyou replied.

That was it! He couldn't take it anymore.  If he stayed he was going to get suspended.  Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table, got up, and walked out of the cafeteria.  Kikyou and Kouga looked to Miroku for an explanation. 

"Ahhh…Inuyasha's just jealous that he didn't get to do it." Miroku lied.

"Silly boy, duh, he can't do it cause he is with me but I understand He just wants to humiliate her just like Kouga did." Kikyou smiled.

Miroku couldn't take it anymore either, "I'll go get him." With that Miroku got up and followed Inuyasha. 

Kagome looked up from the questions she was quizzing Destiny on and saw Inuyasha slam his hands on the table with anger coursing through his face.  She knew he was holding on to his control only by a thread.  After he stormed out, Kagome told Sango and Destiny she was leaving and took a different exit to get out of the cafeteria.

Miroku and Kagome met up in one of the school hallways.  Neither of them knew where their friend had gone.  

"Miroku check the attendance office. Like me he doesn't have a literature exam and he might be checking out." Kagome told her friend.

"Got it." Miroku took off towards the attendance office hoping that he hadn't missed Inuyasha. 

Kagome turned and headed out towards the track out pass the gym to look for Inuyasha there.    The halls were abandoned if students weren't in the cafeteria they were in the library for last minute studying.  When she walked past the gym, his silver hair caught her eye.  

She watched him a few seconds.  His fists were against the building and he was leaning into it like he was trying to push the wall down.  Kagome gasped when Inuyasha punched the side of the building leaving a crack in the wake of his hand.   She ran over to him, making her presence known. He didn't move or look at her when she approached. 

Kagome ducked under his arms so that now she was between him and the wall.  He would not look at her, and she could sense the anger radiating off of him.  She looked up at the fist he slammed into the wall and noticed it was beginning to turn shades of purple and black.  

'He probably broke a bone or too,' she looked up into his face, 'I wonder if he even feels it?' she thought.

"Inuyasha?" he still refused to look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Look at me!" she caught his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Kagome…" his voice was low and distant.

"Stop it your starting to scare me, do you understand that your hand is black and blue which means more than likely you just broke some bones."

"Kagome, do you understand how much I want to kill Kouga right now?"

"Yes I do, it is written all over your face.  But doing something stupid is not going to help matters.  Promise me you won't hurt him." She saw his eyes change to confusion.

"How can you ask that after what that bastard has done to you?"

"I am not asking for him, I am asking for you.  I don't want to see you get yourself into trouble."

He removed his hands from the wall and stood with his own support, his eyes never left Kagome's.

"Fine, I promise I won't hurt him but I guarantee you that he will have a taste of humiliation before the year is out." 

She watched his eyes fill with the need for revenge but was satisfied that he would not try anything stupid at the present time.  She watched his face soften as his anger died down.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I am fine, however, I think we need to get you to a hospital."

He looked down at his hand; the pain was finally beginning to register, and smiled back up at her.

"I suppose your right, but I think I need you to go with me.  The doctor scares me." his heart soared with her giggle.

"Alright I will go with you, are you able to drive with just a single hand?"

"Yeah I think so, why don't you start heading over there, I'll say goodbye to Kikyou and be right behind you." He watched her nod and turn to go.

His good hand stopped her; she looked up at him confused.   He pulled her to his chest and whispered thank you in her ear then kissed her forehead before letting her leave his sights. She gave him a bright smile taking off before her sudden giddiness took hold of her.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The nurse finished putting the cast on Inuyasha's hand as Kagome sat across the room shaking her head at him. Inuyasha's mother was out at the desk filling out the necessary paper work for his release.  

The nurse left and Kagome stood to stand directly in front of her friend.  He fought the urge to reach out and pull her close to him, showering her with kisses and caresses. 

"Since you're leaving me during winter break.  I brought your Christmas present with me today.  So your not allowed to leave before I give it to you." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well your present is still on order.  I should have it when I get back on New Years Eve." 

Tears began to fill in her eyes, and she tried desperately to fight them back but failed.  He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, catching her eyes with his own.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, your leaving me for two weeks and….and…and I am going to miss you." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms gently around his neck.  He wrapped his arms around her waist the best he could with a cast on one arm.  

He held her tight until her tears calmed, whispering reassurances in her ear.  She lifted her head and her watery eyes locked with his gently ones.  The faces were only an inch apart and they there stood both afraid to move.  

Inuyasha's mother had walked in reading a tablet she picked up off the nurse's desk.  She looked up when they began their embrace and her eyebrow rose when she noticed how long they stood there looking into each other's eyes.  She quickly realized what was going on between her son and his best friend. They were beginning to realize they were in love with each other.  She had known for a long time they were but wondered how long it would take them to noticed their ever-growing emotions for one another.   She was secretly glad they were finally coming to terms with their relationship.  She loved Kagome like a daughter.  Kikyou, however, she had little patience with.  

Turning her attention backs to her son and the girl in his arms she sadly decided to interrupt them knowing her and Inuyasha had better leave soon if they were going to make their flight. 

"Ahem" Inuyasha's mother stifled a laugh when the two jumped and began to blush every shade of red upon noticing her presence.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha walked with Kagome to her car so she could give him her gift.  He caught himself staring at her ass as she bent to reach into the backseat of her back.  Forgetting his cast he hit himself upside the head with annoyance.

"Ow!"

She pulled his gift out of her car and turned to him as he spoke.  She gave him a confused look until she figured out that he had hurt himself.

"Well here you go, but you CANNOT open it until Christmas."

"WHHYYY?" he whined.

"Promise?" she asked ignoring his question.

He sunk his head in defeat, "Yes."

She smiled at him as the tears began to fill in her eyes again.  

"Oh, please don't cry, I promise I will call you everyday while I am gone and before you know it, I'll be back here with you again."

She tried to wipe away the tears, just then Sango and Miroku walked up to them.

"Hey I am glad we caught you before you left." Sango said when they reached the pair.

"They got you in and out pretty quick." Miroku added.

"They also know who his father is." Kagome chimed in.

"Yeah, Sango and I raced out of school after our exam.  Man when I saw you before you left your hand look gross." Miroku continued.

"That's because I broke it you Idiot." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I Know, I was just stating a fact." Miroku defended himself.

"Yeah ok, but I do have to go before my father kills both my mother and I." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes again but before he had to watch them roll down her face; he pulled her to him for a final hug.  He kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.    Sango had turned away to answer her ringing cell phone, leaving Miroku to wonder if there wasn't something more going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.  

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed her cheek again while his hand stroked the opposite cheek.

"Ok, I'll miss you." She said leaning into the warmth of his touch.

"I'll miss you too." With that he kissed her forehead and turned to Miroku. 

"Take care of her for me will you?"

"Sure thing." Miroku answered.

"See ya, Sango!" Inuyasha called out.

Sango raised her hand to wave to Inuyasha and resumed her argument over whose turn it was to take the trash out.  Inuyasha gave one last look at Kagome and turned to leave.

Kagome watched Inuyasha drive away all the while emotions she was only now beginning to understand race through her body like a current.  

------------------------------

There you have it! Chapter 7, Please review!!!

Sorry I had to make Kouga the bad guy but it went with my story.  

Next Chapter is what you have been waiting for and it will be up as soon as I get it written.  Its all planned out in my head just getting the time to actually type it is the problem.  

The real fun starts after chapter eight. I am really looking forward to writing the rest of the story, cause then it'll be fluff stuff, lime stuff, a guilty conscious, a concert, an accident, revenge, if you all want possibly a lemon, prom, amusement park, Kouga finds something shocking out (hehehehe) and plans to use it against two peeps, humiliation, and tons of other funs stuff!!! I am so EXCITED!!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Oh please Oh please!!!!!!   


	8. Kiss and the After

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  

A/N: Hey guys I wanted to take a moment and tell you guys who happy I am that you all gave me over hundred reviews.  You all are truly the best readers. Thank you so much!!!!!

Also I just wanted to let you all know that I don't hate Kouga, I kinda like him but I don't like Kagome/Kouga.  Kouga never fails to make me laugh especially when it involves Inuyasha and inu's jealous hehe so cute.  I am sorry to all the Kouga fans out there again for making him the bad guy.  I needed one, Hojo is to wussy for the role, Naraku (besides being Kik's father) was too dark.  Sessy is off in college and will be making a cameo appearance later..hehe gotta love sessy!!!   Kouga was the best choice especially being rival's with Inuyasha and always making him so jealous…love it!

Ok Ok I didn't think I needed to put this before all my chapters but I guess I do…. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors…. I try to catch them all but hey not body is perfect right?

From Friendship to Love 

**Chapter Eight: Kiss and the After**

His car raced down the back roads that led towards his friend's house.  He only had twenty minutes before he had to pick Kikyou up. But it was not her who was plaguing his mind.  It was his best friend, Kagome; she was the reason why he was racing towards Miroku's house.  He never imagined that he would miss her so much during those two weeks his family was in Australia.  

Even though they talked for hours to each other on the phone while he was away, his mind, body, and soul were still going insane from not being able to see her, to touch her, to hold her.   He had fallen in love with her.  Everything about her caused him to love her.  He accepted that fact but guilt constantly nagged in the back of his mind. 

Desperately trying to dismiss the tug in his mind, his hand reached in his pocket to make sure he still had Kagome's Christmas present with him.  Sure enough it was there.  His lips curved into a smile as he remembered what Kagome had gotten him for Christmas.  She knew he loved collecting ancient swords.  Sure enough, she had given him probably the most valuable thing the shrine had to offer.  Not long after Kagome moved to the shrine with her family they found an old sword in the storages shed, her grandfather had put it on display and did a lot of research on it.  Kagome's mother gave it to her when her grandfather died. 

He remembered the note that was attached to his gift.  Kagome had written on a small white piece of paper telling him it was called the Tessaiga and was used a long time ago by a brave warrior to protect the woman he loved.   His lips curved into an evil smirk.   Did that mean he could use it on Kouga?

His heart quickened as he neared Miroku's house. His friend was having a New Years Party at his house tonight and Kagome had gone to help him and Sango get ready.  Inuyasha had promised Kagome that he would stop by and see her before he went to get Kikyou to bring her to the party.  

It took all his control not to jump out of the moving car and run to find his angel as he drove down the long driveway.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She couldn't help but pace back and forth in the family room waiting for him to arrive.  They had finished decorating an hour ago and it felt like forever before Inuyasha would come.  She glanced over at Sango and Miroku who were currently engulfed in what looked like a very dangerous game of slapjack.  

Kagome walked outside on the balcony of the family room.  Her eyes gently washed over every tree and cloud she could see in the distance trying to find something that could distract her from her thoughts.  She missed him as if she would never see him again and it was driving her crazy.  Her heart fluttered a little bit as a small memory came back to her, reminding her of what she had come to realize while he was gone.  She shook her head trying to shake out the thoughts.

'Kagome, don't let yourself feel like that, we already had this talk.' she told her self mentally.

'You love him, there is no denying it.' A part of her replied.

'Watch me!' she answered bitterly knowing that she was about to begin an argument with herself.

'It's too late, you're hopelessly in love with the man.'

'I cannot let myself love him, no matter how much my mind and body are screaming for it.  Because if I do, then I am only opening myself to heartache or have you forgotten that he is in love with Kikyou?' she asked her self. 

'I don't believe THAT for one second, he's already told you that you are more important to him than that bitch, the two of you almost kissed twice, he was so jealous of Kouga he was seeing green, why do you think he wanted to hurt Kouga so much?'

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes but she did not answer.

'Its too late, you can't stop yourself from loving him…'

Kagome's head hung in defeat. She was in love with her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it.  

She was pulled away from her thoughts when his bright red car caught her attention.  Her excitement raced through her like a wild fire, she had missed him so much.  Before she knew what she was doing she raced through the family room with all her speed.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha parked his car in front of the entrance to the mansion.  As he got out of the car he noticed her out on a balcony.  His heart jumped to his throat as his breath quickened and his heart sped up.  He watched her tear off into the mansion and he could not contain his need to do the same.  

The butler let him inside and began leading the impatient boy towards the family room where master Miroku was located.   Inuyasha and the butler did not make it two feet down the hall before Kagome came around a corner and stood only ten feet from them.

Inuyasha's heart soared at the sight of her and in an instant he found himself nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck.  His arms snaked around her waist and despite the cast that was still on his arm he managed to hold her as close to him as possible.  

"God, I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

He felt her arms around his neck tighten as she responded, "I missed you too."

He pulled away from her just enough to lock eyes with her ocean blue gems.  His hand automatically reached up and began gently stroking her cheek.  He felt her lean into his touch and he fought the urge to close the distance between their lips.  

"Thank you from my Christmas present." He said trying to get his mind off her full luscious lips only inches from his own.

"Your welcome," she said in almost a whisper, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

He removed his hand from her cheek and reached in his pocket to pull out a box wrapped in gold paper.  He took a step back and handed to her.

"And here is your present from me. Sorry I didn't have it sooner it was on special order."

Kagome ignored his apology; it did not matter to her if Inuyasha had gotten her something or not.  She began to carefully unwrap the paper.  And opened the box when she freed it from the golden wrapping.

Inuyasha held his breath as he watched her face while she opened the box.  Her face lit up at the same time it held surprise and shock.  

"Inuyasha, its beautiful." She said as she looked over her gift still not believing what was in her hands.  It was a small pink ball that hung from a gold chain and knowing Inuyasha the chain was solid gold. 

"It's a rare gem they found it in an ancient cave some years ago. Do you like it?" he finished, his voice kind of shaky towards the end.

"I love it, Inuyasha! Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and hugged him again.

He muffled a "your welcome" in her shoulder before he released her from the hug.  He took the necklace out the box and motioned for her to turn around.  When she did, he lifted his arms over her head to place the necklace and around her neck and then clasped it in the back.  

She turned back around and he smiled at the sight before him. His cast-free hand reached up again to stroke her cheek, subconsciously bring her face closer to his.  When their lips were only a breath apart a loud voice was heard behind Kagome.

"Inu man! Glad your back!" Miroku's voice echoed down the hall.  

Instead of their lips meeting their forehead met both breathing irregular despite the fact that they didn't kiss.  

"Ahhh, Miroku, I think we are interrupting something." Sango said with mischievousness in her eyes.  

Upon hearing Sango's response both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart, turning bright red and said in unison, "NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Yeah whatever you say!" Miroku grinned at them and then looked down at his watch. 

"Only fifteen minutes till the party." Miroku continued. 

"What?!?" Inuyasha almost yelled receiving looks from all three of his friends. 

"Shit, I am going to be late picking up Kikyou." He finished.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, kissed her forehead, waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku and ran out the door.  

Kagome watched his retreating back wishing that it were her he was running to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

People were scattered everywhere throughout Miroku's mansion.  They were either passed out, still getting smashed, making out or possibly other things.  Inuyasha had not seen Kagome most of the night. Instead of enjoying the night and talking with friends, he constantly had to pry a drunk and horny Kikyou off of him.  

When she finally passed out on the couch where he had been sitting and trying talk to Miroku and Sango, he sighed with relief.  Kikyou and him never went any further than second base.  He never felt it was right for them to do so and it was the only thing he denied Kikyou.  She had wanted them to go all the way many times and he would always tell her the same thing, no.  

He looked over at his friends across from him.  Miroku was holding a sleeping Sango in his lap while Miroku listened to the music playing.  Neither of the three bothered to drink knowing that there needed to be someone to drive home the intoxicated teens.  Miroku had told Inuyasha, he was seriously debating just letting everybody crash at his house.  

Inuyasha looked over at the clock it was ten till midnight.  If people weren't passed out or making out then they were dancing or talking.    Inuyasha was miserable without Kagome.  His eyes searched for her through out the huge room but she was nowhere to be seen.  

He noticed Kouga walk in the room and he felt the returning need to kick his ass.  Kouga was drunk and staggered a few feet before he passed out on the floor.  Inuyasha noticed the small red hand mark on his cheek before he fell to the ground.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was fuming, "How dare he! The fucking ASSHOLE!" she yelled down the empty hall.  

Kouga had tried to advance on her again and she smacked him hard before taking off out of the library.  She was there reading, not really wanting to see Kikyou all over Inuyasha like she was when she last saw them.

'If Inuyasha knew, Kouga would not live to see the New Year.' She thought to her self before walking down the spiral staircase to the first floor.  She saw Kouga run pass her but luckily he was too drunk and sick to notice her.   

She headed outside for some fresh air, as she pasted the last room before the glass doors that led outside, she glanced inside.  Too much of her surprise she locked eyes with her best friend.  She gave him a smile before heading outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome before she disappeared outside.  He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend beside him before getting up and following Kagome outside.  

He found her leaning again a huge oak tree a couple hundred yards away from the house.  She was on the side facing away from the mansion.  He stood there at angle observing her while she stared dreamily at the stars.  

'God she is so beautiful.' He thought as the wind picked up blowing her long hair around wildly. 

'But its not only her beauty that I love, its her fiery spirit, her pureness, her kindness, her friendship, her loyalty…' he stopped knowing he could go on for hours naming all the reasons why he loved her. 

He quietly walked up and stood next to her looking up at the moon.  She didn't jump when he approached rather looked at him and smiled then returned her gaze to the stars.  They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha feel her tiny hand slip in his hand.  

Neither could take the tension of trying to resist the inevitable.  Inuyasha quickly moved in front of Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist, the one hand that was holding hers took her hand with it.  His body pressed her gently against the tree.  At the same time he was doing this, Kagome's free arm wrapped around his neck.  They eyes met and before any interruption could be made Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. 

A shockwave shook through them causing both to tighten their hold on one another.  Their kissed deepened when Inuyasha brushed his tongue across Kagome's lips causing her to open her mouth willing.  His tongue began to explore her mouth absorbing her taste and quickly becoming addicted to it.  Kagome's tongue entwined with Inuyasha's as she softly moaned into his mouth and pressed herself harder against Inuyasha.  

After a minute both broke the kiss needing air but not wanting to stop.  Their forehead pressed together as their breathing slowly began to calm.  In the distant they could hear the house full of people counting down to the New Year. 

"5……4……..3…….2……..1…….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other.

"Happy New Year, Kagome"

"Happy New Year, Inuya…" she wasn't able to finish before Inuyasha claimed her lips again with his.  

After another long passionate kiss, Kagome and Inuyasha were content enough just to enjoy each other's company for the remainder of the night.  Inuyasha sat under the tree while Kagome laid across his lap.  Her head rested against his shoulder as they talked about winter break and school, every once in a while stopping to indulge in their new favorite pastime.  

After about three hours, a very sleepy Miroku found them out under the tree.  

"Hey, do you guys mind helping me take some of these drunkards home?" he asked them

"Yeah no problem" Inuyasha said helping Kagome to her feet.

"Right behind ya." Kagome answered.  

Miroku gave his friends a sleepy nod and turned to walk back to the mansion.  Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind every once in a while stealing small glances at each other. 

---------------------------------

I decided to extend this chapter since all you wonderful readers gave me 100 REVIEWS….Thank you so much

---------------------------------

Inuyasha stood against a wall in one of the outside hallways of the school.  It had been a mouth and two weeks since him and Kagome had their first kiss and he felt like shit.  The last six weeks had been hectic for the both of them leaving neither of them time to spend with one another.  They had yet to have a full conversation since New Years. 

Kagome and him had not even had the chance to talk about anything that had happened. Inuyasha missed her terribly, he thought back on the last weeks and could not remember a single day he wasn't in a bad mood.  His bad mood resulted from not being able to be with her. 

"I am going to make it all up to her tonight." He said to himself. 

His cell phone began to ring from his backpack.  He pulled it out and answered. 

"Hey," he said to Kagome's mother.

"Hello, Inuyasha.  I was just calling to let you know that everything has been set up in her room, dear."

"Thank you so much, I hope she likes it."

"She will don't worry but now that you and Kagome are aware of your feeling for one another, I am going to give you this warning now.  No hanky panky."

Inuyasha tried desperately to stifle his laughter at her choice of words, but he failed.

"Its not funny young man, I mean it.  If I catch you and Kagome doing anything other than hugging or kissing you will not be allowed to sleep in her room any longer.  You will either sleep on the couch when you stay over or not sleep over at all.  I will not have it in my house.  And that is NOT giving you and Kagome permission to do it anywhere else either.  I trust both you and Kagome completely so I do not expect you to disappoint me."

After Kagome's mother gave her long lecture to Inuyasha all he could do was reply a "Yes ma'am."

"Good, well I will see the two of you later then."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye, dear." 

Inuyasha put his phone away.  He began to run through his mental list of everything that needed to be done for Kagome's Valentine surprise.  But before he could get halfway down it, he was ambushed by a very hyperactive girlfriend who instantly planted a strong kiss on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked down the outside hallways.  She sigh mentally know the depression she's been having the last six weeks wasn't going to go away anytime soon.  Her and Inuyasha had barely spent anytime together or talked.  When they did talk, their discussion consisted of school, colleges, school, colleges, and well school.  She could not help the bad thoughts that had plagued her since their kiss.  

'It was a mistake, now your going to lost his friendship within a matter of months.'

'You were only dreaming, you think you were that lucky to kiss him? HA!'

She felt the tears begin to swell behind her eyes.  Watching Kikyou flaunt the earring Inuyasha gave her for Valentines Day did not help her mood or her thoughts.  She felt her heart beginning to crack fearing that it eventually was going to break.   

Her hand reached up to grasp the necklace Inuyasha had given her.  She had not taken it off since the day he put it around her neck.  But today the clasp in the back had broken and Kagome thought she had rigged it to stay around her neck until she could get it fixed.  But upon her holding the small gem hanging from the delicate chain the clasp broke again.  

She looked down at it as it lay gently in her hand.  Her eyes remained on the pink orb until she rounded a corner and looked up. 

She didn't know why but the sight of seeing Inuyasha deeply kissing Kikyou sent a wave of pain that coursed through her entire body.  She silently grasped as the tears fell from her eyes and the small gem fell out of her hand onto the ground smashing into hundred of tiny shards.  

When she heard the shattering of the jewel she did the only think she could think of. She ran. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha had found it more difficult by the day to kiss Kikyou the way she wanted to be kissed.  He knew he could not let up on that or she would assume something was up, get upset and unknowingly run to daddy and Inuyasha would be in deep shit.  

While he returned her kisses all he concentrated was on his angel, his Kagome, and he would make it though the session without Kikyou being able to tell the difference. 

Kikyou finally broke their current kiss, not long after Inuyasha heard something shattering. 

"Bye, baby." Kikyou said before taking off. 

Inuyasha felt terribly guilty about having to fake it with Kikyou and having to kiss Kikyou when he only wanted to be with Kagome. 

Inuyasha released a heavy breath when she left and discontinued leaning on the wall. He began walking in the opposite direction Kikyou had gone looking up thinking.  He stopped when he felt something under his feet.  He knelt down to the ground picking up the chain and a shard immediately realizing what it was. 

His head snapped up just in time to see Kagome's figure turned a corner; her hands were covering her eyes.  His heart filled with dread, guilt and fear.

"Kagome…" he whispered. 

---------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

:::::::author ducks under computer desk avoiding flying objects from readers::::::::

Sorry I have to leave it here, I need you wanting more so you'll come back and read.  

I love you all, please forgive me! But review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  And while I am working on the next chapter, I'll let you guys wonder and dream about the surprise Inuyasha has in store for Kagome! SO CUTE! I tell you! But you'll have to wait to find out…hehe…I love you guys….please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Check out my other story…Forever Alone!

Until next time!


	9. Valentine Surprise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  And I DO NOT own ALL MY LIFE by KC & JoJo. 

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors

Thank you for all the great reviews!!!

Ok guys…here is Chapter 9…but the only way I will allow you to read it, is if you promise you will review and tell me what you think when you are done.

Deal? 

OK! Then enjoy the chapter!

OH BTW: WARNING:  Faintly detailed Sexual Situation ahead, nothing close to a lime….But a reminder that this is a rated R story, so DO NOT READ if you are under 18 because a sexual situation is ahead.   This is my **Warning** to you in advance. 

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Nine: A Valentine's Surprise**

"Kagome…" he whispered.

Miroku was rereading the text message that was just sent to him when he almost tripped over Inuyasha kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Hey, Inu what's up?" he asked confused as to why Inuyasha was just staring at a chain and a pink shard in his hand.

Inuyasha's mind was in a panic, she had seen.  But she has seen that dozens of times before.  Why?  It obviously hurt her. Oh God.  No. Shit. I need to talk to her. Now.  Inuyasha forced himself out of his thoughts.

"Miroku, do me a favor?"

"What?"  Miroku answered as he put his cell back in his pocket. 

"Will you pick up every piece of this pink jewel you can find and give it me to later. I have to go talk to someone."

"Yeah." He answered, raising a curious eyebrow. 

"Thank you." Inuyasha called back, he was already running full speed in the direction Kagome had gone. 

Miroku watched his friend round the corner, knelt down and began picking up the broken necklace.

When he had ninety percent of the jewel in his hand, he felt his cell vibrating.  Sticking the pieces in his pocket, he pulled his cell out and read the text message.

Valentines = Love 

You = Me

My house = No Parents 

6:00 = Don't be late__

Miroku's eyes grew with excitement; he glanced down at his watch.  4:00. Just enough time to run home, shower, dress, and stop by and pick Sango something else up for Valentines.  He had already gotten her a diamond tennis bracelet but some red roses would be nice as well.  

He gathered the remainder of the shards, putting them with the rest of the broken jewel and began heading towards his car.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha turned the corner he saw Kagome took.  His eyes searched frantically for any sign of her.  Before him was the almost completely abandon senior parking.  Only a few cars sat idle waiting for their drivers to finish after school business.  His eyes skimmed the parking lot, her car was still there but she was not.  

His now cast free hand wiped a lose hair from his eye. He could feel his heart sinking, but then his gaze caught her small form running down the street towards the playground.  

It was five blocks away and it looked like she was already three quarters of the way there.  His mind wasn't thinking right, not caring if anybody saw him, he ran after her.  

The playground was oddly abandoned for this time of day. Inuyasha's eyes roamed over the large wood castle and playground that the community had built for the city.  Up in the highest tower he saw some movement between the wooden railings. Going on a hunch that it was Kagome, he began ascending the many stairs and turns that would lead him to her.  

He quietly reached the tower only to find his beloved angel leaning against the railing with her knees to her chest and her head on her arms crying.  His heart shattered. Don't cry.  He hated to see her cry. He took a seat next to her, and racked his brain trying to find something to say to her.

She was the one to break the silence.

"So…" she lifted her head only to stare straight ahead of her, "so what happened between us on New Years…Was it just your idea of a sick joke? Why don't you just go be with her like you obviously want to be? " She asked in a bitter voice as the tears still gently rolled down her soaked face. 

She didn't know what possessed her to say such a thing to him; she knew very well that neither accusation was true.  She continued to stare off into the space in front of her waiting for his reply.

Inuyasha almost choked on her words.  How could she think something like that?  He could feel the anger rise in him and no matter how much he tried to calm it, there was no stopping the words beginning to escape his lips.

"YOU FUCKING THINK…" he fought his words, he even almost got up and left to keep himself from saying something he would regret.  But her questions echoed through out his mind and his pride refused to let him leave.

"IF YOU THINK that I would PURPOSELY HURT YOU by playing this sick JOKE you apparently think I am, then I haven't an FUCKING IDEA why I am still here. If you DO NOT have enough trust in me the I don't understand why we are even friends."

He watched her flinch as he spoke but he was too mad to stop, "AND IF YOU HONETLY THINK THAT I WOULD RATHER BE WITH KIKYOU THAN WITH YOU, THAT I WOULD PURPOSELY WANT TO HURT YOU, THEN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN AND THAT JUST PROVES TO ME THAT YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RESPECT FOR ME, FOR OUR FUCKING FRIENDSHIP, OR FOR MY FUCKING FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU." He was done, and he wanted to leave, he wanted to get away and find some escape to this sudden overwhelming pain that came with her words and his. 

He moved to get up but her body stopped him.  Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck while she almost sat in his lap to kept him from leaving. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his hands around her pulling to him like she would disappear at any given moment.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha" she cried into his shoulder. 

He however did not speak; the guilt that washed over him was unbearable.

"I don't why I said that, I know you would never do such a thing.  I know that is not an excuse but when I saw you and Kikyou in such a deep kiss something inside me snapped." She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes.

He continued to stare directly at the opposite side of the tower, not a single word escaping his mouth.  

Kagome took his silence as a bad omen.  Her eyes searched his face for any sign, any hint of emotion.  There was none. Fear raced through her.  She screwed up.  Things will never be the same again.  It was her fault. She lost him. No. Her mind screamed and she surrendered to the tears again.  

"Please forgive me…" she pleaded as her fingers reached up and moved his chin forcing his eyes to meet hers.

Inuyasha allowed his gaze to be directed towards her.  When he saw her tear streaked face, he snapped out of his trance.  Kagome could the see the emotions quickly overflowing over his face. Pain. Fear. Anger. Guilt. Hurt. 

"Please forgive me?" she asked one final time.

"Only…" his voice cracked a little, "Only if you forgive me first." His gaze burned deep into Kagome as the shock raced inside her.  

'Why is he sorry?' she thought to herself before subconsciously pulling his face towards hers. 

Without a single word she brought her lips to his as they both silently forgave each other.  Pulling apart seconds later, Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Kagome's

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you, I hate have to pretend that I want to be with Kikyou when actually my whole being cries out to be with you.  These past six weeks have been hell for me, you've plagued my mind every second of every hour. Kikyou caught me off guard today and if I would have known you were walking towards us I would have found someway to avoid it." His eyes fell from hers to the ground.

Her hand caressed his cheek as she responded.

"I over reacted, the time we've spent apart has been hell for me too.  I couldn't stop the doubts that have been bothering me for weeks and when I saw you two together today, it just fueled those emotions.  I want to be selfish, I don't want to share you anymore."

He looked back at her, "And I don't want to be shared, I want to be with you, only you.  But this is how it has to be, at least until I can figure something out."

"I know" she responded while she placed her head on his shoulder. 

His arms tightened around her, releasing a heavy sigh, he rested his head on hers. They sat their liked that for a few minutes before voices could be heard below.

"C'mon daddy, I wanna go down the big slide" a young girl told her father.

Inuyasha picked his head up and looked to their left, they were blocking the path to the 'big slide.'  Inuyasha sighed again; 'reach the tallest tower and then either turn back or go down the slide.'  He kissed Kagome's forehead before standing taking her with him.

He stood there for a few seconds holding her in his arms.  He brushed a stray hair from her face before pulling her chin up so he could capture her lips.  Her mouth automatically opened and he wasted no time before feasting on her sweet taste.  God! He had missed her so much.  He craved her. Craved to hold her. Craved to kiss her. Craved to love her. He needed her.  He broke their kiss when he heard the tiny footsteps coming closer.

"You should be getting home." He watched to sadness return to her face.

"But when will I see you again?" She asked him.

"Shh that is part of your surprise." He was pleased when her face transformed into joy and excitement.

He picked her up and walked towards the slide.

"Inuyasha what on earth are you doing?"

He ignored her question and sat her down on the slide not letting go.  He had placed her on the slide so that once he let go the downward spiral of the slide would pull her body down with it.  When she gave him a look that clearly stated don't-you even-think-about-it; he let go.  

Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he heard her scream the entire way down. He turned and went down the tower the direction he had come passing the little girl and her father on the way. When he reached normal ground again, he was met with a steaming girl. He only smirked much to her annoyance. 

"You know the sooner you stop glaring darts at me the sooner you'll get your surprise."

Her eyes grew as her fuming calmed but she did not move. 

"Go already!" he couldn't wait to see her reaction and wanted her home as soon as possible.

With his words, he smiled as she took off running back towards the school but not before he saw the excitement return to her precious face. 

He had taken care of Kikyou's Valentines the night before, claiming that he had a lot to do the night of Valentines.  Which by his standards wasn't lying to her.  He did have a lot do with getting Kagome's surprise ready and all.  But Kikyou didn't have to know that small little detail.  

He began to walk back towards the school.  He had to be at Kagome's window when she walked in the room but he didn't want her to see he was following her home.  So he had to pace himself according to Kagome. His smile faded as his thoughts resolved into the situation at hand.

He loved Kagome.  He didn't want to hurt Kikyou; after all she loved him, and didn't know her father was blackmailing him to stay with her.  He wanted to be with Kagome, he wanted to scream to the world that Kagome was his and that he loved her. 

'But Kikyou…' his eyes feel to the ground as he walked. 

God he hated deceiving her, she was a bitch at times but she didn't deserve to have this done to her.  He had to find a way out. He was determined.  Yes, Kikyou will be hurt but the longer he was forced to stay with her the more pain it would eventually cause her.  He reached to school and looked up to see Kagome's car speeding out the parking lot. Shit! He was so lost in his thought he had forgotten to keep his pace.  He ran to his car, hoping he could make it to her house before she got to her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He reached her house at the same time she reached the top of the stairs that led up to the shrine and her house.  He parked his car in his normal spot and raced towards her house, taking his usual route to her bedroom window.   When he made it to her window, he crouched and waited tentatively for the sound of her door opening. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome entered her house and was greeted by a delicious aroma coming from her kitchen.  Kagome could feel her stomach building up for a large growl informing everyone within a twenty-mile radius that she was hungry.  Kagome shut the front door, walked over and dropped her book bag and purse on the couch.  

"Hey Mom, I'm home." She called out

Kagome heard rustling and whispers in the kitchen before her mother appeared in the living room.

"Hello, dear! How was your day?"

"Alright, I guess..." Kagome's looked towards the kitchen when the noises continued without her mother, "Who's in there?" Kagome asked while a curious eyebrow rose.

"Ah ah ah…Nobody!" she almost yelled but the skepticism in her daughter's face told her she had better come up with a more ingenious excuse than that. 

"Oh I mean…just a friend of mine who wanted to cook dinner for us, honey." She lied, but Kagome did not need to know yet that Inuyasha had sent an Italian cook over to prepare dinner for her.

"Right…" Kagome said not believing a word her mother was telling her, "I am going up to my room." She said hoping she would find a certain best friend in there waiting for her. 

Kagome walked up to her room wanting nothing more than to see Inuyasha.  She was not prepared for the sight she saw when she opened her door.  

She gasped as her jaw dropped to the ground.  There almost covering her entire room were at the very least twenty dozen long-stem white roses. Her absolute favorite flower. Oh my God. She subconsciously rubbed her eyes still not quite believing what she was seeing.  

She stepped into her room stopping to smell one of the beautiful snow-white buds.  Then walked towards the bed when she noticed the letter, a single red rose, and a small silver box on her bed.  She picked up the note, opened it, and began reading, completely unaware of the young man who now stepped into her room.  Her eyes began to fill with joyous tears as she read each line of his letter:

 Not a single word in any language could describe what you mean to me. 

And a million page book could never explain how much I love you.

You make me stronger; you cause me to be a better person.

When I am with you, I do not fear the future or the past because you are all that matters to me.   

Every single white and red petal in this room represents how many times I think of you each and everyday.__

_                                    I will love you…Forever_

_                                                ~Inuyasha_

The tears flowed freely down her soft, flushed cheeks.  Her heart fluttered with love and happiness.  She lifted her head from the page in her hand when she heard her favorite song suddenly begin playing. An instant later she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist and his soft lips press against her soaked cheek. As the introduction to the song began to near the first verse, she felt herself being turned to face him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck naturally as he readjusted his arms around her waist.   He smiled down at her and kissed her nose before he spoke.

"I know this is your favorite song of all time, but it is also the only song I could find that came even close to describing how I feel about you." He whispered in her ear. 

Their bodies began to sway elegantly with the music when the piano began in the background.  His mouth moved closer to her ear as he softly sang the words.  She smiled knowing it was becoming a habit for him to sing to her, she was becoming hopelessly addicted to it. 
    
    _I'm So Glad..._
    
    _I Will Never Find Another Lover_
    
    _Sweeter Than You_
    
    _Sweeter Than You_
    
    _And I Will Never Find Another Lover_
    
    _More Precious Than You_
    
    _More Precious Than You_
    
    _Girl You Are…_
    
    _Close To Me You're Like My Mother,_
    
    _Close To Me You're Like My Father,_
    
    _Close To Me You're Like My Sister,_
    
    _Close To Me You're Like My Brother_
    
    _And You Are The Only One My Everything_
    
    _And For You This Song I Sing...._
    
    His eyes quickly averted to hers; she felt her knees become weak, he continued…
    
    _All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _And I Thank God _
    
    _That I..That I Finally Found You_
    
    _All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_
    
    _Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_
    
    _I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of........Baby_
    
    He kissed her nose again before he began singing the second verse with the song. 
    
    _Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger_
    
    _You're All I'm Thinking Of_
    
    _I Praise The Lord Above_
    
    _For Sending Me Your Love_
    
    _I Cherish Every Hug_
    
    _I Really Love You _
    
    _All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _And I Thank God _
    
    _That I...That I Finally Found You_
    
    _All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_
    
    _Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me_
    
    He now was holding her to keep her from falling.  Her eyes full of love and happiness, he was lost in them. 
    
    _You're All That I Ever Know,_
    
    _When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,_
    
    _You Turn My Life Around,_
    
    _You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,_
    
    _You're All That I Ever Know,_
    
    _When You Smile My Face Glow_
    
    _You Pick Me Up When I Was Down_
    
    _Say...You're All That I Ever Know_
    
    _When You Smile My Face Glows _
    
    _You Pick Me Up When I Was Down_
    
    _And I Hope That You_
    
    _Feel The Same Way Too_
    
    _Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_
    
    _And All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _And I Thank God _
    
    _That I..That I Finally Found You_
    
    _All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_
    
    _All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _And I Thank God _
    
    _That I ..That I Finally Found You_
    
    _All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_
    
    _Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

He moved his lips to her ear as the music faded out, "I love you." 
    
    _And All My Life_
    
    _I Prayed For Someone Like You_

_And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You....._

There he said it, with is own mouth, from his own heart.  He told her the three most important words in the universe and he meant every one with every ounce of his soul.  He had never said that to anyone.  Kikyou would always say it but he would only respond with a 'me too' or 'back at you'; he never said those words to her.  He could feel his heart floating in his chest, holding off his oxygen supply until she responded.

She smiled. He felt his heart melt into a puddle at the sight of it.  She reached up and gently brushed her fingers across his face, her eyes never leaving his.  She gently reached up and softly pressed her lips to his only to pull away a second later.

"I love you too." He released his breath, grabbed her tighter around her waist, picked her up, and spun her around.  

Kagome's giggles were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Inuyasha set her down and walked over to the door.  He opened to find a silver cart full of covered dinner plates.  He noticed the white sheet of paper lying next to one of the platters.  Picking it up he read it:_,_

I am going to my yoga class. But remember what I told you earlier.  Also, I am a mother and have eyes everywhere.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's mother standing at the end of the hall giving him that all too familiar motherly look before she turned and descended down the stairs.  He shook his head and pulled the cart into Kagome's room. 

"So that is what I smelled downstairs. What is that?" she asked pointing to the letter still clutched in his hand.

He smiled at her, "Only a reminder from your mother that I should behave myself because she has eyes everywhere." He finished the last part while his own eye's scanned the room for bugs or hidden cameras. 

Kagome laughed, "I will not argue with her on that, she does, trust me."

Inuyasha helped Kagome into her seat at the little table covered in a large white tablecloth; he had set up in the corner of her room. He served them dinner and they ate in silence for most of the time.  

Kagome subconsciously reached up to feel her necklace around her neck only to remember what had happened to it.  Inuyasha noticed the horrified look on her face.

"What's is wrong?"

"My necklace! I broke it!" the tears began forming in the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Miroku picked up the pieces for me.  I will get it fix for you and it will back around her neck in no time."

He was happy to see her face return to her previous bright and cheerful one. When they had finished their meal, he followed her to her bed where she had yet to open her gift.  He stood behind her as she opened the tiny box.  

She gasped.  It was a ring.  But not just any ring.  She remembered when Inuyasha was stuck on the phone one time she was at his house; his mother and her began talking.  His mother then took and showed her this very ring that she was now holding in her hand.  His mother had told her that Inuyasha's grandmother had given it to him a long time ago and told him to only give it to the woman he would love the rest of his life.  It had been passed down for five generations given to the youngest male of the family to give to his soul mate. 

Inuyasha heard her gasp and smiled.  He thought long and hard about it.  He came to the conclusion that yes, in fact, he loved her that much.  They had been friends first, and he knew her inside and outside.  As did she know him as such.  He had every intention of asking her to marry him but not until he was a free man to do so.  Much to his relief his future was set for him.  His mother had spilt her family heritance between her two boys and placed in it a trust fond where their father could not touch it. It roughly estimated about 5 million for each boy.  As soon as he obtained his four-year degree, he would take his father's place in the family business along side of his older brother, Sesshoumaru. 

Business was his passion and he looked forward to his future job even if he didn't get along with his brother all that well. His father was a work-alcoholic two-timing bastard.  Sesshoumaru was just a work-alcoholic.  Besides if Sesshoumaru were to sleep around, Rin, his fiancée would sorely kick his ass, no questions asked. Inuyasha had secretly vowed a long time go he would not be like his father.  Kagome and him had discussed their dreams of the future many times.  They both wanted successful careers, a big family, and love.  His mind then turned to thoughts of his future with Kagome but they were pulled to a halt when she turned to face him.

"Inuyasha?" she said with surprise in her eyes.

"Shhh…" he placed a finger over her mouth, "I know, my mother told me she showed it to you when I asked for it the other day.  Which means you understand its importance. So will you accept it?" 

Her eyes began to sparkle like soft blue diamonds and she nodded a 'yes' to him.  He took the ring out of the box and placed on her left ring finger.  He watched in amusement while she stared at the ring on her finger.

In the center of the gold ring was a nice size diamond shaped heart.  On the top left side of the heart and on the bottom right side of the heart were three tiny pink star shaped diamonds.  It was beautiful.  She caught him staring at her, and while an evil smile played at her lips she quickly laid back on her bed taking him with her.

He was shocked at first to see find himself suddenly on top of her, when she reached up and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, any objections he might have had a first, vanished.  He soon was lost the bliss and ecstasy that came with being with her.

Kagome allowed Inuyasha to deepen the kiss when she slightly opened her mouth.  For long time they laid there just kissing until Inuyasha's kisses began trailing down her jaw-line then to her neck.  Her eyes closed as the sensation of his tongue on her neck sent a wave of unexplainable desire washing through her.  She felt her hands come from around his neck and begin fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. 

Inuyasha glided his hand from her knee, up her thighs, past her waist, and across her stomach.  He felt her moan into his mouth as he gently began to massage the flesh under his hand.  

Inuyasha was more than a little nervous.  He had never really been this far behind let alone this excited.  He didn't want to hurt Kagome.  He wondered if they were ready for this.  But the burning desire inside him kept telling him this was right. Kagome's mind was in a similar state and she too was fighting the need to not want to stop.

Inuyasha's hand snaked around Kagome's back and began to unlatch the hook of her bra.  However, before he managed to do so, his cell phone rang.  Grumbling Inuyasha got off Kagome, sat up on the bed. He looked at the caller ID and seeing who it was, did not reassure him that this was going to be a pleasant call.

"Hello…" he answered in a slight shaky voice.  Kagome's mother could be scary at times.

"Inuyasha! Young man, I specifically laid down the rules for you tonight."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to his chest, 'How the fuck did she know?"

Kagome's mother took his silence as a confirmation, "So my hunch was correct.   I am going to give you one more chance.  If I have to come out of my yoga class again because of a hunch then you and Kagome will be in some serious trouble when I get back to the house.  Do you understand?"

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, I know you and Kagome are in love, and your both of legal age to do what you want but all I ask is that you respect my wishes."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright.  Have a good rest of the night. Good bye dear."

"Bye."

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.  For the life of him, he would never understand the powers a mother had.  He felt Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist and her soft kisses on his neck.

"I assume I don't have to ask who that was?" she asked in between kisses.

He shook his head and heard her muffled giggle.

"So do you want to watch a movie or do you need to take a cold shower first?"

"Naw, I am good. Your mother kind of took care of that problem for me."

She couldn't hold it in.  It was just too funny.  She fell backwards on her bed in a fit of laughter.  

"Oh I'll give you a reason to laugh." He said while he straddled her waist, tickling her in every stop he knew would cause her to laugh harder.

After a few minutes of pleading and uncontrollable laughter on Kagome's end, Inuyasha ceased his torture on her.  He leaned over her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Get your shirt back on and I'll get a movie."

When she nodded, he grabbed his own shirt putting it on, on his way out the door.  When he returned he popped the movie in, turned the television on, then climbed into bed with Kagome.

He laid on his back while she curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  His arm wrapped possessively around her waist and they enjoyed each other's company until they eventually drifted of to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's mother got home two hours after she scolded Inuyasha.  Quietly she climbed to the top of the stairs, passing Souta's empty room. He was staying with some friends tonight.  She gently cracked to door to Kagome's room open and appeared inside only to find to sleeping young adults sleeping in the bed.  Fully clothed she added. She stepped inside and pulled Kagome's comforter over the sleeping teens.  She then turned off the television and walked out of the room but not before she looked back on them and wondered if she was being overprotective of them.  She did not have an answer so she quietly closed the door and got ready for bed. 

------------------------------------------------------

Ok so what did you think? Cute or what? Personally I would die if a boy would surround me with white roses and sing All My Life to me.  I would be putty in his hands…lol

Just for you guys I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger, and I made the chapter fairly long. Please REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW.

Next Chapter = Concert = A person from Kagome's past = Jealous Inu = slick Kag = interrupting Kikyou (the interrupting moocow) = Inu's torture from none other that Kag herself

hehe wondering what all this means?….Come back and find out when I post Chapter 10!

Oh if you don't get the interrupting moocow thing then email I tell you the corny joke.

Future chaps consist of: concert, spring break, prom, amusement park, and graduation.  Not that much more to go…there will probably 17-20 total chapters for the story. Depending on how long I make the chapters and what not.  Working on chapter 10 now!!!

Until Next time!


	10. Rock n Love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors

Thank you for all the great reviews!!!

REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!!!!!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Ten: Rock n Love**

Inuyasha laid across the backseat of Miroku's car.  His feet dangled out the side. 

"Are we there yet?" he asked his friends.

Miroku sighed.  That had been the tenth time Inuyasha had asked that since Sango and him picked their friend up.  Miroku did not mind the constant questioning; it was far better than being in the company of Inuyasha's nagging girlfriend.  

"No! You know where she lives, which means you KNOW WE ARE CLOSE.  SO STOP ASKING." Sango yelled back at him in frustration. 

Inuyasha smirked up at the sky.    He couldn't wait to see her.  He was so relieved when Kikyou had called him and said that she was going with Sakura and Jake and that she would meet up with him at the concert.  No Kikyou meant he could spend a few minutes of _real_ time with the one who had captured his heart.  

His patience was wearing thin.   It had been three weeks since Valentines and since that night, Kagome and him had been inseparable, with exception of when they were in school.  School was pure agony.  It took all his strength and control to not let their secret out but the need to protect his mother helped keep him strong.  Kagome and him fought more frequently at school out of aggravation of not being allowed to be together.  When they fought, at least they were near each other, logical right?   

Tonight was the _Feudal Despair_ concert. Feudal Despair was the newest, hottest rock band sweeping the country.  Kagome was going with Miroku and Sango, while he was supposed to go with Kikyou.  Kikyou and him had decided to meet up with some of their other friends from school that were going as well, like Sakura and Jake.  

He sat up, pulling his feet back into the car.  Luck was with him.  Kikyou had wanted to go with Sakura and asked him to hitch a ride with Miroku, if he didn't want to drive.  Of course he didn't want to drive, if Miroku was the one picking up Kagome.  

When he realized they reached her house, his heart leapt wildly inside his chest.  

"I'll get her." He said when he noticed Sango undo her seat belt. 

He jumped out of the convertible and made his way up the endless stairs towards the woman he loved. 

He got inside her house to be greeted with a loud, but a sensual form of music.  He followed the sound of closing cabinets and found himself standing in the open entrance to the kitchen.  She had not heard him come in.  He watched in an intoxicating trance as the goddess before him swayed her perfect body with the music.  She had her back to him, wiping down the counters.  The looks of it, said she was ready for the concert but during the wait had kept herself occupied.

Smirking to himself, he glided behind her, instantly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the crook of her neck.  She jumped slightly not expecting the presence but automatically relaxed when her mind registered who it was.  

Kagome leaned her head back against his shoulder, while her hands released the sponge and quickly covered his own hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have to pee, Sango." Miroku whined.

Sango tried to suppress her laughter, but her shaking shoulders and amused face betrayed her.

"Then go, Kagome won't mind if you use her bathroom."

"I'm afraid to go by myself." He gave her his best puppy look.

"I'll walk up there with you but I will not go with you into the bathroom."

Miroku tried to look hurt, "But I neeeeeeeeed youuuuuu." He whined some more.

"Not to pee, lets go!" she demanded as she got out of the car. 

They entered Kagome's house only to be greeted by the same music their friend had been minutes before.  

"It's that way, I'll wait here." Sango pointed towards the bathroom.

Miroku smiled at her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning toward the direction she had showed him.  As he passed an entrance way he could not help but glance inside.  The sight he saw was enough to stop him dead in his tracks causing his mouth and his eyes to expand to unbelievable widths.  

Sango noticed Miroku's abrupt stop and that he seemed to be hypnotized by whatever he was seeing inside the kitchen.   Curiosity getting the best of her she walked over and stood next to him.  Appearing into the entranceway, Sango gasped in shock but a small smile flickered at her lips. 

Kagome was sitting on the counter while Inuyasha stood between her knees.  Both their lips looked as if they were permanently locked together.   Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders, Inuyasha's hands rested under her shirt on her back, pushing her as close to him as possible.

"How far do you think they will go before they notice us here." Miroku asked breaking from his trance and finally understanding what was going on between his two friends.

Sango's smile got bigger, "I am almost curious to find out, but we are going to be late, if we don't stop them."

"You right but I have to pee first." He said quietly jogging towards the bathroom.

Sango shook her head and folded her arms waiting for Miroku's return or the two lovebirds to snap out it.  Miroku rejoined her a minute later.

"You pee fast." 

"Yeah, I know but it balances out the length of time it takes me to do the other thing." He flashed a bright grin at her.

Sango flushed in slight embarrassment before rolling her eyes and redirected her attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome. 

 "Inuyasha, if you wanted to just spend the night shoving your tongue down Kagome's throat, you should have said so and we would have just dropped you off." Miroku called out.

Sango and Miroku suppressed the intense need to laugh when Kagome and Inuyasha jumped, looking at them and then turning to every shade of red possible.  

"I thought you were waiting in the fucking car." Inuyasha said out of his frustration and embarrassment.

Kagome laid her forehead against Inuyasha's shoulder while her hands gently gripped the attached arm.

"Pee" Miroku simply stated, a wide and mischievous grin plastered on his face while his head bobbed up and down.

Sango busted out laughing, as did Kagome when she looked up and saw Miroku's face.  Inuyasha was soon to follow when he understood it was Miroku's explanation for being inside the house. 

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome offering her a ride.  She scooted off the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands slipped under her knees and began heading for the car.  Kagome looked at Sango as she passed her.  The look she received told her that Sango expected an explanation about what just she witnessed and soon.

Inside the car, Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha, as Miroku began the long drive to the large city about an hour away from their small town.

"Tell me again, Inuyasha, why our senior trip is to Cancun?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "Because it was the place that the majority of the class voted for."  

"Yeah because they can _legally drink_ underage there." Sango said stressing the legal underage drinking. 

Inuyasha rested his head on top of Kagome's head.  He had wanted the trip to be somewhere like Paris or New Zealand.  But his ideas had been shot down and out numbered by those students who wanted to cruise to Cancun.  

"At least, they will only be able during those two days we are on the island.  Underage drinking is not allowed on the cruise."  Miroku mentioned.  

Sango weakly smiled at him and he continued, "Besides my dear Lady Sango, I promise to keep your time so completely and wonderfully occupied that you will not even realize our classmates traveled with us."

Sango flushed, Inuyasha chuckled, Miroku grinned, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him sweetly, "We are not leaving for another two days, I could still get you a ticket if you want." He finished with hope.

"I am sure." She kissed his cheek and returned her head to his shoulder not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes, "but thank you anyway."

"Ok, I am meeting up with everyone at Cancun anyhow." He smiled a bit when Kagome looked at him confused.

"I have an interview or should I say a meeting my father is forcing me to attended at the beginning of spring break.  So I will miss the cruise out there.  I am taking my family's private jet out to Cancun after I am finished with my father."

Kagome's mouth made a silent "Oh."

"Will you spend the afternoon before I leave with me, Kagome?"  

Her faced beamed, "Yes"

He kissed her forehead trying to contain his happiness.  He held her close to him, remaining relatively quiet the rest of the trip, listening to Sango and Miroku's conversation and Kagome's steady heartbeat against his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the arena, forty-five minutes before the opening acts.  Sango and Miroku got out of the car and waited for their friends to join them.  Inuyasha and Kagome stayed next to each other a few seconds longer than necessary.    

"Be careful, and have fun." He said before kissing her lips and jumping out of the car.

"You too." She said climbing out behind him.

Inuyasha began making his way towards the arena in search of his girlfriend, while Sango and Kagome waited patiently for Miroku to finish putting the top up on his car.

Sango eyed her friend up and down.  She had just finally got used to the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends not enemies.  Now there was a new factor.  Kagome and Inuyasha obviously had something else going on besides just friendship.

"So?" Sango flatly asked.

"What?" Kagome answered.

"HELLO? Don't _what_ me!"

"Sango, I am not getting into this with you right now." Kagome tried defending herself.

After a few moments of awkwardness on Kagome's part, all three made their way inside to the floor in front of the stage.  When the trio claimed their area, Kagome's eye caught the silvery hair of her best friend.  Kikyou, him and a few others Kagome knew from school were about ten people from where Sango, Miroku, and herself had made camp. 

In Kagome's opinion, the opening band sucked.  After the first two songs, she silently pointed the exit letting Sango know she would be back. Kagome made her way out of the crowd of people towards the exit that would lead to hall where food, drinks, and band merchandise could be bought.  She looked around a bit before deciding to stand in line to buy a drink.  

"Kagome?" she heard someone say her name but didn't respond.

"Cousin Kag, is that you?" the voice repeated.

Hearing the voice again, Kagome spun around, her eyes searching for the body that the voice belonged to.  

"Over here!" 

Her eyes darted in the direction of the voice, her eyes and heart instantly beamed at recognizing who was calling her.

"TARO?" she almost screamed as she ran directly into his open arms.

He embraced her tightly as he swung her in a circle.  The others around him, Kagome also recognized chuckled at the scene before them.

"It's been a long time cuz." He said releasing the embrace slightly.

"It has, how is Aunt Naoko?" she asked.

"She doing good, we've been meaning to come and visit you, your mom, and your brother."

"And why haven't you, its been four years?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I don't know, Kag, I don't know." He said laughing a bit. 

Kagome turned her attention on the other three boys standing around them.  She had gone to junior high with them before she moved.  Jiro was a bit taller than she remembered but he still had the spiky hair that had become his trademark.  Kado looked the same with the exception of the tattoo of a sun on his left cheek.  Makoto, he was completely different.  When she had left, he was a scrawny short boy, now, now he was taller and muscular, and handsome, and did she mention muscular?   And her cousin Taro, she had missed him.  He was a year older than her but they had been close growing up.

Kagome greeted her old friends with words and embraces.

"What are you all doing here?" she finally asked.

"You don't know?" Makoto asked before Taro managed to cover his mouth.

Kagome's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Dude, she's my cousin, I get to tell her," he lightheartedly snapped at his friend.

"Well, somebody please tell the poor girl." Jiro said chuckling as he watched the confusion deepen in Kagome's face.

"Ahem" Taro straightened his clothing, "Well my dear cousin, us here guys are the guest band of Feudal Despair. We play right before they take the stage." He said smugly.

"Oh My God!" Kagome jumped, "that is awesome! Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks" all four boys, replied sparingly, pride and joy coursing through their features. .  

"You four have been talking about starting a band for as long as I can remember and now you're a guest of one of the biggest band in the country!" She said smiling at her old friends.

"Hey, Taro do you remember the vow you made to Kag that summer we spent together before she left?" Kado spoke up, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I remember, you promised that when we had a gig of our own, you would sing a love song to her and make her the envy of every girl in the room." Jiro joined Kado's comment.

Taro smirked, he remembered the vow very well but his smirk grew to a full-blown grin noticing the surprised look of his cousin. 

"Oh c'mon Kag, don't tell us your forgot about that." Makoto added.

"I..I..I…"she was speechless.

"My dear cousin, you would not allow my honor to be in questioned by not letting me keep my vow to you, would you?" Taro challenged her.

"Taro, your honor was corrupted a long time ago, but I will not let you take back your vow so that you may keep what little honor you might have left" she responded with her bright fiery eyes.

Taro tried desperately to look offended but failed.

"Well its settled. Kag come with us." Makoto said dragging, Kagome behind him, the rest of the band tailing behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha noticed Sango and Miroku a little ways from him and the others.  He also noticed Kagome was not with them.  During the small intermission, Inuyasha got Jake and pulled the two females with them towards Miroku.  

"What's up?" Jake asked when they reached the couple.

"Hey! Nothing much." Miroku greeted him.

Inuyasha gave Sango a look that asked where Kagome was.  Sango shrugged with the same look of concern, Inuyasha currently possessed.  

"Isn't that bitch with you?" Kikyou asked distastefully. 

Sango watched Inuyasha turn his head away in aggravation, "KAGOME!" Sango corrected, glaring at Kikyou, "Is somewhere in the hall."

"Well good, the less I have to see of her sorry ass face." 

Sango watched Inuyasha's hand form into a tight fist.  She nudged Miroku, to do something with Inuyasha before he exploded.  

"Kikyou, we are here to have a good time not start fights" Miroku scolded her.

Kikyou just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Sakura.  Miroku, Sango, and Jake talked while Inuyasha stood there listening but constantly eyeing the doorway from the hall.  

The lights dimmed and the next band took the stage.  Everyone's attention turned towards the stage when the crowd realized which band was about to play.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!" the leader yelled into the microphone.

The crowd went wild.

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA, HE IS SOOO HOT!" Kikyou yelled quite successfully over the crowd.

Inuyasha and Jake rolled their eyes at their girlfriends' drooling faces.  

"WE ARE THE THUNDER BROTHERS, HERE TO ROCK YOU OUT!"

The crowd practically went insane, Kikyou and Sakura almost swooned while Sango laughed at their idiocy. But she did have to admit the lead singer was in fact hot. 

"GETTING INTRODUCTIONS OUT OF THE WAY, OVER TO MY RIGHT HERE IS MAKOTO.  IN THE BACK AT THE DRUMS IS JIRO. AND TO MY LEFT IS KADO. I AM TARO. LET'S ROCK!"

The stadium full of people and the floor below the stage cheered with an incredibly high volume level.  

The band sang their five chosen songs while the audience, head banged, jumped, joined the mosh pit, or crowd surfed.  All three boys kept their girlfriends from being smashed by the surrounding people while they too enjoyed the rhythm of the band in front of them. 

After their fifth song, Taro spoke again.  

"This next and last song is one of our few slower songs but also one of our biggest hits." People began to yell and shout when they realized what song was about to be played.

"This song, I would like to dedicate to a very special person.  A person who left us four years ago as merely a young girl and a person who we found again tonight discovering she had blossomed into a beautiful, spirited woman.  She was a good friend to all of us in this band and the summer before she left will be a summer that none of us will soon forget."

The audience waited in anticipation for the song to come.

"Awwww she has to be the luckiest girl on this earth!" Kikyou squealed. 

Taro looked over where his cousin stood.  Her face was a bright shade of red. The lights went dark on the stage, cueing him to bring her out.  With in seconds she was out in center of the stage after Taro picked her up and carried her out, the stage still dark, still covering her identity.

"With this song, I profess my undying love to you…Kagome!" with his words the lights shone and the song began.

Time stopped for those who knew the girl.  Kikyou and Sakura gapped in utter jealousy and envy.  Miroku and Sango exchanged shock faces then turned their gaze towards the silver hair boy next to Miroku.   Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, his eyes glued to the woman standing on stage, amusement and happiness written all over her face.

His heart stopped as the man named Taro took her hand and kissed it, and then quickly pulled her into a warm embrace as the song neared the end.  Confusion, hurt, anger, jealousy shook the very strongholds of his soul.  

He noticed Kagome's eyes never once left the man singing to her and at the very end of the song that very man kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Kagome" 

"Awes" could be heard ringing though out the stadium.

Wrapping his arm around Kagome he said his farewell to the audience, "THANK YOU EVERYBODY! ROCK FOREVER!" 

The roof shook with cheers and applause as the band left the stage and intermission began.  The crowd surrounding the stage dispersed slightly. 

"What did the slut do, fuck the bastard?" Kikyou asked disdainfully, envy dripping from her lips.

Sango and Miroku snuck a glace back over towards Inuyasha.  He was jealous; it was plastered on his face.  Angry. Hurt. Yes it all was there.  He took one glace at them and walked away.  

"Baby where are you going?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha ignored her question, he needed to get away, away from everybody, and if he happened to find his best friend, demand an explanation. 

Inuyasha walked down the hall of the arena, depression sinking in.  He wondered if this was how Kagome felt when he was with Kikyou.   That thought only aided to his despair by adding the guilt factor.  He had been staring at the ground as he walked and looked up when he reached the end of the hall.

There before him stood Kagome and the lead singer of the band.  He was writing down whatever it was she was telling him. Taro put the paper away, tapped her nose with his finger and pulled her into a tight, meaningful hug.  Inuyasha noticed how she beamed the entire time.  He stared straight at her and for the first time in his life he felt dead.

Kagome hugged her cousin goodbye.  He had asked for her number so his mom could surprise her mom.   When he release her from their embrace, he returned back stage and Kagome turned to head back down the hall.  She almost jumped when she saw Inuyasha before her.  He looked lost, and he stared straight through her as if gone in his own world.  When he realized that she was looking at him, he walked outside through the door next to him.  

That was when it hit Kagome like bricks.  Inuyasha had no idea that it was her _cousin_ that sang to her, and it had only been to fulfill a promise he made to her long ago.  Her mind went frantic as she followed him outside.

Her eyes searched the area for any sign of him.  She caught sight of him turn the corner of the building and she ran after him.   Rounding the corner she found him leaning against the wall of the arena, his head tilted towards his chest.  She walked so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something very important." he did not look at her.

Inuyasha's felt his heart shatter in fear of what she might tell him.  He loved her with all his being and wanted her to be happy, so he fought his natural instinct to fight for her, just so that she would be happy with the person she loved, whoever that may be.   However, he was losing the battle, everything in him cried out for him to fight to keep her. 

"Taro…" she saw his body stiffen at the name, "He is my cousin." She tilted her head to try and catch his eyes.

His head shot up and met her eyes with pure confusion bursting through his own.   

"Makoto, Kado, and Jiro are my childhood friends.  Taro is my mother's sister's son.  The summer before I moved here, I spent with it those four and three other friends.  Makoto, Kado, Jiro, and Taro were convinced that they would become a successful band.  Taro vowed to me that summer that if they ever made it big that he would sing to me."

She saw the relief spread across his features.  Kagome brushed her hand across his cheek. 

"I am sorry, I should have told you before they dragged me back there." She began stroking his cheek again.

His hand shot up and grasped her wrist.  She looked at him with question. 

"No. Kagome, I'm sorry, I can't imagine feeling like this more than once and yet you are forced to endure it every time I am with Kikyou."

 "Inuyasha, its ok, I know you love me and that is all that matters, that is what helps me through it.  Just please tell we are ok." Her eyes pleaded with his.

A small smile played at his lips, "Yes we are o…" he couldn't finish, her lips stopped his words.  

Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck accomplishing two goals, pulling him closer to her and deepening their kiss.  His arms snaked around her waist as his fears and pains died away from the pure joy of being with her. 

Their kiss broke when Inuyasha's cell went off.  Kagome pressed her forehead to his while he pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Kikyou…" he whispered with a hint of annoyance.

Kagome groaned before he answered the call and ended the galloping song.  As he answered an evil thought danced in Kagome's mind.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked instead of greeting like normal.

"Baby where did you go?" Kikyou asked as sweetly as she could. 

Inuyasha found his mind searching for an answer to a question he had not paying attention too.  His thoughts were too consumed, by the sensation of Kagome's tongue along the crevices of his neck, to listen to a word coming from Kikyou.   

"Huh?" he managed to choke out before Kagome began gently sucking on the sensitive flesh, sending him to the edge of his control.  

"I asked where you were." She answered.

Inuyasha's arm tightened around Kagome's waist, his mind searching for an anchor that would ease his torment as her fingers ran through his hair.  

"I…I…fresh…air" he tried to answer hoping Kikyou would be satisfied enough let him be.  

He wanted nothing more than to become lost the amazing feeling Kagome was stirring in him but the phone and Kikyou were preventing that.

"Oh, Well Feudal Despair is about to play, are you coming back inside?"

Inuyasha moaned an "Ah uh" into the phone while his lips anxiously laid claim to the lips that had been placed on his own before Kikyou's question.  

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asked annoyed but wondering what the hell he was doing when she heard soft smacking noises through the phone. 

He broke his kiss with Kagome to answer her question as Kagome trailed butterfly kisses down his jaw line, her hands massaging his chest.  She smirked when she reached his ear knowing that she was driving him insane.

"I'll be right there…just want to finish my _damn_ fries before I go inside." he lied.

His lips instantly crashed against Kagome's to temporarily stop their explorations, and his merciless torture. 

"Ok, well hurry up, I need you to protect me from these crazy idiots and their moshing." with that said Kikyou hung up the phone.

Inuyasha flipped his phone closed, shoved it back into his pocket and pulled Kagome as tight to him as he possibly could.  

"That was quite uncalled for don't you think?" he asked as his own lips began their descent down her neck. 

"No." Kagome closed her eyes as his caresses increased, her lips curled in a please smirk from her previous actions.

"HEY, you two need to go back inside the concert or leave the premises." A security guard demanded as he shone his flashlight at the pair.

Inuyasha and Kagome flushed at the fact of being caught, gently kissing Kagome's nose, Inuyasha took her hand and walked back inside the building. 

"Any more surprises I should know about?" Inuyasha asked before taking off.

Kagome shook her head giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it so he could return back to the reigning bitch of the universe. 

When he was out of sight she began making her way back towards the entrance that would lead her to Miroku and Sango again.  When she rejoined them, she noticed the additions and the evil looks she was receiving from Kikyou and Sakura.  Kagome just raised her head high and ignored the two glowering females. 

As Feudal Despair took the stage and the rock took hold of all present, Kagome found herself wedged between Miroku and Inuyasha.  They had silently agreed to try and keep Kagome safe from the crazed fans of Feudal Despair at the same time protecting Kikyou and Sango.  Kagome was thankful even if she was forced to stand irritably close to Kikyou who stood directly in front of Inuyasha. 

The rest of the night went by smoothly.  Kagome was forced to explain Taro to Sango and Miroku as they waited for Inuyasha meet them at Miroku's car after walking Kikyou over to Jake's car.  

The ride home was silent, everyone too exhausted to speak or to even think.  Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha completely satisfied with the warmth she found in him.  Since it was about two in the morning when they reached Kagome's house, she told Inuyasha to sleep over, so all Miroku had to do was drop off Sango and then get home and get some rest.  Inuyasha was more than happy to accept, and Miroku was grateful for the shortening of his travel.  

Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to Sango and Miroku before ascending the long flight of stairs hand in hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The afternoon had been absolutely wonderful.  Inuyasha had come and got her after his meeting and they spent the entire afternoon in the city's park, eating lunch and talking about everything.

Kagome looked across the street at the airport.  A heavy sigh escaped her lips.  Eighty-nine percent of the senior class took a flight Saturday evening to the port in which the cruise ship would depart for Cancun.  Spring break had begun.  Inuyasha spent all of Monday and Tuesday morning with his father and brother. That afternoon he had spent solely with her.  Now, Inuyasha had to leave for Cancun.  She hated it.  

He called for his limo to take her home after he got on his flight.  They just stood there prolonging his depart. 

"Promise me you'll behave and have fun." She said smiling a bit and straightening the collar on his shirt. 

"Well, eh…I know I can promise to have fun…but behave? I don't know Kagome, all those gorgeous chicks in skimpy bikinis, I don't think I could possibly resist."

He watched amused as her face flushed red from annoyance and slight anger then her face quickly fade in a mischievous grin.

"That's ok, misbehave all you want little puppy.  But I guarantee you'll be rolling in agony after you hear what naughty, exciting things I experienced in your absent."

"Are we so sure?" he challenged.

"Absolutely positive." Her look was seductive now and Inuyasha found it hard to find a reason to get on the plane. 

"Fine. I'll be good boy, a depressed lonely boy, but a good one."

"Why because you'll feel terribly guilty for resisting such gorgeous babes?" she playfully mocked.

"No, because you won't be with me." 

Her face flushed and he captured her rosy lips.  Hugging her close to his body, they enjoyed their farewell to each other before breaking apart. His forehead pressed against hers as he waited for his breath to even out.

"I love you." She said before he had to chance too.

"I love you too." He said claiming her lips one final time.

Forcing himself from her; Inuyasha grabbed his carry on luggage and began making his way across the street.  Half way across he stopped and turned to take one last glance at Kagome before he left.

Kagome watched in complete shock and horror.  She saw it coming but it happened so fast, there was nothing she could to prevent the cab from hitting him.

"INUYASHA!"

She screamed his name but it was too late, his limp body slumped off the dented cab's hood and on to the hard ground.

She did the only think she could think of doing.  She ran to him, praying to whatever gods were listening that he was okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  

Wow this chapter is long!!!!!!

Sorry for the cliffy but you guys know how I am, I could not resist not leaving it like this.

Have no fear I am fully protected under my *NEW* bomb/bazooka proof desk. 

Just think if you kill me, I won't be here to update…then what would you all do?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!  PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I love hearing what you all think!!!

Will update after homework, hopefully!

Until Next Time…


	11. The Ballets are in

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors

**_300 REVIEWS!!!!      _****_0.0!_**

**_THANK YOU!!!_**

**_THANK YOU!!!!!!_**

**_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!_**

**_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_A LONG CHAPPY JUST FOR YOU ALL!_**

Please don't forget to review this chappy too!

You know I wonder what you all would do if I did let Inuyasha die!!!! Haha…..I would never!….too angst for me!!! Must have happiness!!!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Eleven: The Ballets are in…**

Her life came to a sudden halt the instant she saw the cab make contact with Inuyasha's body.  Her face had drained all its color.  She ran to him, her mind in complete panic, as she screamed for someone to call for help.  She cradled his unconscious body in her arms.

"Please don't leave me."  She kept saying to him stroking his face as they waited for the ambulance.

"Please don't leave me," Kagome said as she pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Inuyasha who rested in the hospital bed.

Since they had brought him out of the emergency room and put him in his private room, she had not left his side.  She was thankful that his mother had arranged it, so she could stay with him.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she took his hand in hers.  It was Sunday evening. Tomorrow school would start back up and still he had not awakened.  For the past five days he laid in the hospital bed in what everybody hoped to be a mild coma. She felt like she was going to go insane if he didn't wake up soon.  

The doctor had told her and his family that he had severely bruised rips, but thankfully they were not broken.  His head had been cracked right at his temple causing him to receive twenty-two stitches and that the head injury was the cause of his comatose state.  He had no internal bleeding but his hand had been re-shattered when he made impact with the road.  

'What I would not give to only to stare in to your eyes again.' She said to herself, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes again.

She was emotionally exhausted; the past five days had been full of constant worry and fear, and sadness, and pain.   She had not been able to sleep much, even though she tried, she ultimately feared he would wake up while she slept.  

She leaned back in her chair that sat next to his bed; her eyes searched his face for any signs of movement.

"You have to wake up…" tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't imagine my life with out you." Her head fell on the bed, crying for the millionth time that week.

Inuyasha's mother stood at the doorway, watching the girl cry for her son again.

'She really does love him, doesn't she?' she asked herself. 

'Baby you have to wake up, if not for anything else, except her.  She's been so lost without you, Inuyasha.' She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes.

She wanted her son to wake up she missed him so much.  But she feared Kagome's loyalty and devotion to her son would eventually take its toll on the girl's health.  She had barely eaten or slept since he had been put in the hospital.  And the only time she left his side was to use the restroom.  

Inuyasha's mother leaned against the doorframe as she continued to watch her son and his best friend.  A slight shiver danced down her spine, as a brush of cold air swept behind her. 

Kagome had pitched a fit when the nurse told her visiting hours were over that first night.  The hospital staff tried to get the girl to leave but Kagome refused and the nurses almost had security escort her out.   But luckily Inuyasha's father donated an enormous amount of money to the hospital on annual basis and as his wife; Mrs. Tama was able to arrange for Kagome to stay with her son even after visiting hours.  

She turned and walked down the hall, lost in her thoughts and leaving Kagome with Inuyasha.  The seniors were coming back tonight from their trip this evening. She had managed to send word to Miroku about Inuyasha's condition, so that he did not worry when Inuyasha did not join them in Cancun.

The nurses smiled as Inuyasha' mother passed them.  She only managed a slight nod as she continued to walk down the hall.   She expected Miroku and possibly some other of Inuyasha's friends to stop by the hospital when they got back in town.   Miroku told her that he would inform Kikyou for her as well.  

Inuyasha's mother rolled her eyes.  She could not care less if Kikyou knew of her son's condition much less if she came to visit.  It completely baffled her, why Inuyasha was still with Kikyou since it was obvious that he and Kagome were in love with each other.  

She was drawn from her thoughts when someone spoke to her.

"Mrs. Tama, you wanted to know when visitors came for your son?" the nurse asked.

Inuyasha's mother turned to face the young woman, and gently smiled.

"Yes, have they come?"

"Yes ma'am.  I told them to wait in the lobby and you would be with them shortly."

"Very well, Thank you." She nodded and watched as the nurse walk down the hall, continuing on with her duties.

-----------------------------------

When Inuyasha's mother reached the down stair lobby, she was greeted by the familiar faces of her son's friends.  She recognized Miroku and Sango instantly as well as Kikyou, the other faces she had seen before but their names eluded her.  

"How is he?" Miroku asked his face filled with concern.

"He'll live, thankfully.  The doctor said he has a few bruised ribs, his hand was re-shattered, and the gash in his head was stitched up."

"When do you think they will release him?"  a young man asked from behind the group of teenagers.

"I don't know, he's been in a coma since the accident." She watched as the group's faces fell.

There must have been over a dozen seniors that had come to visit Inuyasha.  She was glad he had such dedicated and caring friends.  But she also knew that not all of them could visit him.

"Well we just wanted to come and see how he was doing and offer our support if you or your family needs," another of Inuyasha's friends spoke.

Most of the teens muttered agreements as they left the lobby to return home. 

"Thank you…" she let out a sigh when only three remained, glad she didn't have to explain why not everybody could not see him.

But her relief died away when she realized that along with Sango and Miroku, Kikyou had stayed as well.

"Well? When can I see him." Kikyou demanded.

The older woman shot her a glare.  She knew very well Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship was a secret from the rest of the world, although she hadn't a clue as to why.  She could not stand the spoiled brat standing before her, but some how Kikyou had her nails dug deeply into her son.  There was no way in hell she was going to make Kagome leave his side to let his bitch of a girlfriend see him.

"I am sorry, Kikyou but only one visitor is allowed in the room and his father is already with him." She lied.

"Kick him out!" Kikyou shouted, her eyes blaring with annoyance with the older woman.

Taking on a stern, angry face Inuyasha's mother responded, "You can see him another time, his father only a few hours ago returned from a business trip.  He has more right to be with his son than you, so I suggest you just go home."

Kikyou's body fumed in anger as she stormed out of the lobby.

'Fucking bitch, whether you like it or not, your son is MINE, and I will have him forever, my father has seen to that!' Kikyou thought to her self before she exited the hospital completely, smirking to herself. 

Mrs. Tama turned her attention to the two remaining teens.

"So, Kagome's with him, huh?" Sango asked.

The older woman gave a weak smile and nodded, she had not realized these two knew of her son's relationship with Kagome.

"How is she doing?" Miroku asked.

"Not very well, she refuses to leave his side, and I fear if he doesn't wake soon her condition will be worst than his."

"It has to be so hard on her." Sango said as her eyes fell to carpet, fighting back tears.

"It has, you may go see him if you like." 

"Naw, that's ok, Mrs. Tama, we just wanted to stop by and find out how he was doing and like everybody else offer our support."  Miroku answered

"Thank you, I am pleased he has such good friends.  I will call you if he wakes up."

"Thank you, please tell Kagome that if she needs us, she knows where we are." Sango added.

"I will." 

The pair left the hospital and Inuyasha's mother walked to the cafeteria for some much needed coffee.

-----------------------------------

Kagome lifted her head off the edge of the bed.  She looked over to the clock and realized she had fallen asleep.  It was one in the morning.  She sniffled as her eyes skimmed across Inuyasha's unconscious body.  

She stood up, leaning over him, she placed a gently kiss on his forehead, before stroking the hair from his face.

"Inuyasha, I need you, please wake up." She pleaded as her hand caressed his cheek.

Kagome climbed up on the bed and laid next to him on the small portion of the bed that was not occupied by his body.  Her head rested on his chest as new tears traveled down the weathered skin on her cheek. 

Her arms wrapped around his torso as she sobbed on his chest, quickly soaking the white sheet he was under.

"Please…Please" she quietly chanted.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open.  His head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer and his chest felt a slightly weighted down.  He focused his eyes and noted he was in a room.   The last thing he remembered was the picture of Kagome standing on the sidewalk-waving goodbye to him, and then everything went black.

His mind tried to register what was going on and where he was; when soft sobs graced his ears.   His eyes glanced down at the weight on his torso.  Even in the dark he could tell it was Kagome.  

'Why is she crying?! What the fuck is going on?' his mind screamed.

"Ka-Kagome?" he managed to choke out.

Her head shot up and he stared into her tear stricken face, quickly locking with her stormy eyes.  He could see every emotion through her eyes; shock, sadness, relief, concern, happiness.

"Inuyasha?" her glassy eyes expanded.

He was about to ask what happened when her lips met his, the longing pooling in his soul.

'Why do I feel like I haven't kissed her in forever?' he asked himself as his hands wrapped around her waist and deepening their kiss despite the protesting pain coming from his temple and ribs.

He quickly registered the cast had been placed back on his hand when it made contact with Kagome's back. 

"What happened?" he asked her breaking their kiss.

She stared down at him, stroking his face as she spoke, "As you were crossing the street to get to the airport, a cab hit you."

He could see the pain and concern washing through her features.

"Is that why my body is aching so badly?" 

"OH! I am so sorry, I forgot about your ribs." She said jumping off him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, you didn't have to move."

Kagome only smiled in response.

"So what's the verdict?"  

His mind understood why he was hurting and why he was in a hospital room but he needed to know the extent of his injuries.

"Well, you have some bruised ribs, twenty-two stitches in your head and you hand is broke again.  Besides your coma this week, I think that covers everything."  

Her heart was soaring that he was awake but at the same time wretched because he was still hurt.

"How long was I out?" his voice full of shock.

"Five days." She felt the tears building again and cursed her self for having such a leaky faucet.

"Why are you crying." his hearting aching more than his body from the sight of her tears.

"Because I was afraid that I was going to lose you, and…and I can't bare that thought."

"Shhh, please don't cry anymore," he said bring his hand up to wipe away her tears, "I will never leave you, Kagome."

Kagome's head fell to his shoulder as she sobbed some more.  Inuyasha only sighed and stroked her back, knowing she needed to get the tears out of her system. 

"Do you promise, Inuyasha?" she looked back up at him, her sapphire gems pleading with his amber orbs.

"I promise with everything that I am, I will _never_ leave you."

For the first time since he had opened his eyes, he saw his angel smile.  He still had a few questions about his family and friends, school, and the accident but he decided they could wait until morning.  

He examined her face closely, her normal silky face was raw from tears and the dark circles under her eyes told him she had been too worried to sleep properly. 

"You need to sleep." He demanded.

"I know." She whispered back, she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Come here!" he demanded, outstretching his arms, motioning for her to come lay beside him.

"But your ribs…"

"They are not that bad, I only want to hold you in my arms." He cut her off gently grabbing her arm.

He pulled Kagome so that she laid next to him on the bed, her head resting again on his chest.  His good hand rubbed her back, urging her to sleep, while the other rested on her small hand that was draped across his torso. 

Inuyasha could tell when she had fallen asleep; the feel of her heartbeat slowed and her breath evened out.

"I'm sorry, you had such a stressful week." he whispered to the sleeping angel in his arms.

His eyes scanned the room, only now noticing his mother sleeping in a chair across the room.  The two most important people in his life were in the room with him.  He observed the two duffle bags on the table next to his mother.  He knew both had been by his side since the accident and his heart beamed knowing they didn't leave his side.

He closed his eyes thinking about how much he loved his mother and Kagome, and it wasn't long before he joined them in their slumber.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat staring at the clock, counting the seconds before the bell would release her from the tortures of her second period class.  It also didn't help she was hungry and right after second period she had lunch.

Her thoughts wonder to endless places.  It had been three weeks since Inuyasha woke from his coma and only two weeks since he returned to school.  The hospital released him three days after he came around but he had not attended school until the new week had began.  The doctors told him that if he wanted to play football in college, he would have to undergo extensive therapy.  So, besides his hand everything in his body healed, as it should have.  

She dispensed a heavy sigh.  Since Inuyasha had come back to school, Kikyou had been hounding him like a dog.  She refuses to leave his side at school or out of school and it was really starting to irk Kagome to no end.  She had managed three conversations with her best friend and he had been able to escape and stay the night at her house once. Kikyou's flirtation with Inuyasha seemed to have increased as well, adding fuel to her raging fire. 

Kagome shook her head away from thought of Kikyou and directed them towards a more pleasant person.  A pleased smile played at Kagome's lips, while slight blushes danced on her cheek as her mind reminded her of the night Inuyasha stayed over after the accident. 

'We almost did it.  I mean we were right there, just one push and...Oh God, I am so glad we both had enough self-control to stop something, we might have not been ready for.  Especially since we didn't have any protection.  I don't even want to think about the consequences if we had.  God, I love him so much and yes I want to give him that part of me, but not yet.  He told me, 'we have to keep strong, Kagome' I agree we are still young.  I'm glad he loves me enough to care about our future first.'

Kagome could feel the heat rising in her face as her eyes scanned the room as if someone might have been listening to her personal thoughts. 

'I am still amazed that my mother's abnormal intuition didn't stop us before it even got that far.' She inwardly giggled. 

Her eyes lingered down to the ring on her finger.  The one Inuyasha had given her for Valentines.  It meant very much to Inuyasha, he was very close to his grandmother.  Kagome's heart began to overflow in happiness.  Her hand subconsciously reached up and fondled the pink orb hanging around her neck.  He had gotten it fixed for her after she broke it.  Inuyasha had returned it to her that night they almost…yeah well that night. 

"Miss Higurashi! Recite to the class the meaning of fiscal policy!" the teacher roared across the room.

Kagome jumped off her sit when her name was yelled, her mind abruptly being ripped from her thoughts. The short, stumpy male stood before her, his eyes borrowed deep into her own eyes demanding an answer.

"I um…eh…what was the question?" she shifted in her seat. 

Mr. Taye glared at Kagome once more before redirecting his attention to another student.  

"Miss Hime please inform Miss Higurashi what fiscal policy is." He said in a gentler tone.

The girl, Kagome knew as Midori gave her a sheepish smile before answering the question.

"Fiscal policy is a government's procedures for dealing with the budget." 

Kagome rolled her eyes before Mr. Taye returned his attention to her.

"You should learn to pay attention to lecture, Miss Higurashi, if I am not mistaken you need my class to graduate do you not?" 

Kagome sunk back in her seat, uncomfortable from all the stares that were directed towards her.  

"Y…yes sir." She answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"Very well, if you wish to pass then pay attention." He said harshly, he turned his back and sat down at his desk. 

Luck was with her, the bell rang soon after and Kagome bolted out door before she could be further harassed.  However, luck quickly ran screaming from her when she collided with Kouga.  She murmured an apology and tried to pass him but every direction she went he moved in front of her.

Kagome quickly becoming annoyed with Kouga's antics wonder what she had done to piss God off today.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha made his way to lunch after second period.  The scowl on his face warned his friends to keep a distance if they valued their lives.  He was in no mood the mess with anybody or to be messed with.

Everything was irritating him today.  His lack of patience ultimate radiated from the current problems of his life.  One being Kikyou's sudden obsession to remain permanently attached to his hip, figuratively speaking.   She barely left him alone to pee, and it was rapidly getting on his nerves.  As a result from his girlfriends present fetish with him, he had not been able to spend adequate time with Kagome.  His heart and soul demanded that he spend time with her, to talk to her, to hold her, to be with her.  Since his release from the hospital, they had been able to share a hand full of short, brief conversations and a single night at her house, which besides almost consummating their love, the majority time was spent sleeping. 

And to top everything off, his mother had taken gravely ill again.  So bad this time, his father called for nurses to stay by her side every second since she refused to go to the hospital.  He really could not blame her; he hated those damn places as well.  So to sum it all up his worry for his mother, lack of time with Kagome, and Kikyou's touchy feely attitude, shot his mood into the deep trenches of aggravation. 

Inuyasha turned the corner of the school hall that would lead him to the cafeteria when his ears caught the beginning discussion between Kagome and Kouga.

"Kagome, I wanted to apologize for what transpired between us earlier this year. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked with so much fakeness it was making Inuyasha sick to his stomach.

"Yes, I forgive" Kagome answered him. 

Inuyasha could not read her face since her back was faced towards him.  He could feel his blood beginning to boil as he watched Kouga size Kagome up and down.

"Good, that means you will go to prom with me. Its only two weeks away." He stated an as-a-matter-of-fact.

"No, Kouga, forgiving you does not mean I want to prom with you." Kagome corrected him and hurriedly made her away the cafeteria making a quick stop at her locker and the restroom.

'Don't worry Kagome, I'll have you, body and all.' Kouga silently vowed 

He then turned throwing a cocky smirk at his fuming rival as he passed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga as he passed.  That little scene he witnessed did not help his mood.  He was about to continue on his way but two arms snaking around from behind him stopped his movement.  

He rolled his eyes as the hands connected to the feminine arms began massage his chest.  Crimson rushed to his face as one hand stroked down pass his stomach to stop and cup his groin. And the last once of his control shattered.

Spinning around at an inhumanly speed, Inuyasha's embarrassed face met Kikyou's fake innocent face.

"What are you, a FUCKING BITCH IN HEAT?" he roared, his voice echoing down the hall. All eyes fell on the pair. 

Kikyou took a stepped back partly out of shock and partly out of humiliation. Inuyasha didn't wait for her answer, he stocked passed her deciding he was no longer hungry and walked to the library with every intention of writing Kagome a letter to relief some of his tension. 

Kikyou stared at the spot where Inuyasha just stood; ignoring the stares she was receiving.  She could hear Sakura's giggles behind her.

"What is so funny?" Kikyou managed to ask angrily after her astonishment died a bit.

"You asked for that, girl.  Everybody in the school could have told you Inuyasha is in no mood for any shit today and there you go grabbing his nuts in front of everybody." Sakura answered, trying to fight her urge to laugh more. 

Kikyou thought about it for a second before responding, "Your right, I'll tell him that I forgive him next time I see him." 

As Kikyou turned and walked to lunch, Sakura just shook her head in disbelief before catching up with her best friend. 

-----------------------------------

Miroku, Sango, Mike, Steve, Jenny, and about five others sat at the 'popular' table talking about prom.  Sango's eyes scanned the cafeteria for Kagome, wondering what was taking her so long to get to lunch.  She held back a 'damn' when she spotted Kikyou and Sakura approaching the table.

"Hey everybody!" Kikyou cheerfully interrupted the group. 

Most of the popular seniors had quickly gotten tired of Kikyou's constant bragging, cockiness, and I-am-am-better-than-everybody-else complex.  But still many other students idolized her, and worshipped the ground she walked upon. 

No body responded with words but rather gave her a look asking what-do-you-want? Quickly comprehending the glares, Kikyou made her announcement.

"Ok guys, well I just wanted to remind you that we are voting for Prom court at the beginning of fourth period, although I really don't see why since everybody already knows who will win Queen and King."

The entire school population rolled their eyes before Kikyou continued; "Any ways don't forget to put _ME_ at the top of your choices for prom court."  

Pleased with her announcement Kikyou turned and left the group to their feeble conversations.   When she was out of hearing range, half the table groaned.  

"I so wish, we could some how knock her off her high horse, once before we graduate." Jenny stated without hesitation and was pleased when the majority of the seniors sitting at the table agreed.

"Yeah how do you propose we do that?" Mike asked knowing the feat was next to impossible.

The crowd sat quietly while the wheels in their head turned over and over.  

"I GOT IT!" Miroku all but yelled, a pleased smile playing at his lips.

Miroku ushered everybody into a huddle so that no 'Kikyou sympathizers' could hear what he about to say. He whispered his idea to the anxiously waiting crowd.  Instantly everybody agreed it was a great idea and began discussing how to pull it off.

"But who could we get? I mean it needs to be someone she despises." Steve asked.

Sango's eyes lit up when she saw Kagome entered the room.

"Why not Kagome?" she asked returning her eyes to the people before her. 

"Perfect!" the voices rang in unison.

"Great, that means we have lots of seniors to work on before the fourth period voting. Do you think we can reach enough people?" Miroku eyed the crowd.

"Yeah, I think so…" Jenny started.

"Let's get started, we only have a limited time!" Mike finished.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads as the table quickly dispersed. 

"If this works, Miroku, I can't wait to see Kikyou's face!" Sango said amusement bursting from her words.

"Same here, Sango, but Inuyasha's and Kagome's might be entertaining almost as much."

-----------------------------------

Kagome looked around her fourth period class.  It was the only class she had that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou, Mike and Jenny all had together.  She was glad Mrs. Miki decided to give the class free time after the daily assignment was finished.  It gave her time to read the note Inuyasha had managed to slip in her hand before fourth period. 

Pulling the note from her back pocket, Kagome glanced at the clock to see how much time was remaining the class.  A little more than ten minutes before the bell signaled her freedom from school for the day.  Five minutes before the bell will ring, the principal was schedule to announce the prom court for 2002.  

Kagome was not interested, in her opinion it was only a popularity contest.  So she voted for her friends like Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  She stifled a giggle, just for the hell of it she put her own name down knowing hell itself would have to freeze over before she was chosen to be on prom court.  

Tossing her thoughts aside, she unfolded Inuyasha's letter and began reading the small handwriting she recognized as his.  

_Kagome,_

_            Hey beautiful.  I am about to lose my mind so in an attempt to keep what little sanity I have left intact, I decided to risk writing you a letter since I had not been able to speak with you much.  Which is one of my many irritations._

_            So how was your day? Let see my day-involved anger and misery. Yep I think that sums up my mood right now.  My mom's sick again, Kikyou is pissing me off, Kouga pissed me off even more, and I miss you.  I really need something to counteract my negative aura.  Damn, I hate how slow I write, the bell for third period is about to ring so I have cut this letter short._

_            I have not told you this enough lately, but I love you, more than you'll ever know.  And if you not busy tonight, I claim you.  We'll do something together; I really miss talking to you and holding you and getting lost in your gorgeous eyes.  Shit there's the bell, gotta go. _

_                                                            With all my love,_

_                                                                        ~Inuyasha_

_P.S. if your not busy look at me now!_

Kagome's eyes shot up and instantly locked with Inuyasha's amber depths.  He had been watching and waiting for her to finish the letter.  She gave him a bright smile as she read his lips telling her, he'd pick her up at six.  Kagome nodded an 'okay' to him before the pair deceased their interaction before they were caught.

As Kagome folded the letter and replaced back in her pocket, the speaker came on indicating the prom court was about to be announced.  Kagome shook her head before picking up her pencil to doodle on her notebook.

"Shard High, I am proud to declare to you the Prom Court for 2002." The principal's voice bellowed from the speaker embedded in the ceiling of the classroom. 

"Our candidates for Prom King are: Inuyasha Tama, Miroku Kazaana, Kouga Shard, and Jake Tai.  Congratulations Guys." he paused before continuing, "And our female candidates for Prom Queen are Kikyou Shikon, Sakura Hym, Akina Maru, and Kagome Higurashi! Congratulations Ladies! Have a great day everybody."

Kagome dropped her pencil almost as rapidly as her jaw dropped and her mouth spoke, "What the FUCK did he just day?"  

Her mind refused to believe what her ears heard.  Her eyes glided over at Kikyou.  If looks could kill, Kagome would have spontaneously combusted at least a dozen times.  Kagome started at her, momentarily fixated on the actual steam rising from the bitch's head.   From behind Kikyou, Kagome caught the look on Inuyasha's face.  She could tell he was excited, amused, and desperately holding the need to bust out laughing from it all, especially after Kikyou stormed out of the room in utter rage. Miroku, Sango, Mike, and Jenny cheered in victory behind Kagome.

'So I hear they are giving out free sled rides in hell these days! Care to have some fun?' her mind taunted.

As Kagome lips spread upward from one ear to the other the only answer to the question was, 'HELL YEAH!'

----------

End of Chappy!!!

So what did you all think? 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

Ok the only thing I don't have planned out for this story is Inu's revenge on Kouga, so I am open to suggestions if you want to make some, please although don't be offended if I don't wind up using your suggestion.  I just need some creative ideas I am all out.

Ok well **_REVIEW!!!!!!_**

Next chappy will up be once my life permits it…so sorry it might be more than a week before I am able to update again!

Next two chappies are reserved for Prom….lots of fun ahead.

**I have listed everybody who has ever reviewed this story on the next page!!! 

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE 300 REVIEWS!!!!

Until Next time…


	12. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors

Thank you for the reviews!

******TWO IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES **– PLEASE READ*********

**1)** I have thought a lot about whether or not putting a lemon in this story.  Well I have come to a decision.  The Fanfiction.net will not host the lemon version of my story, HOWEVER, Mediaminer.org will.  It will be rated NC-17 at that website.  When the lemon does occur I will let you know so that if you choose you may go read the lemon version but PLEASE COME BACK HERE AND REVIEW!!!

I decided it's not worth taking a chance of getting the story I have worked so hard on get taken off Fanfiction.net because it gets reported.  Besides I think the story doesn't need a lemon for it to be good but that's my opinion.   So the lemon version will be on MediaMiner.org, the regular version here.  Please review at Fanfiction.net and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

**2)** Ok, College is beginning to take its toll on my life.  I have got so much I need to get done within the next couple of weeks, its not even funny.  So I will not be able to update for a while.  But here is the deal.  I promise all three of my stories will be updated within the first five days of November.  Sound good?  And as I need a break from life or I have a second I will work on the new chapters and if I happened to get them finish I will post them immediately!

Here's next chappy! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Twelve: An old friend**

Kagome laid across her bed, since fourth period she had not be able to wipe the smile off her face.  Luckily she managed to stay clear of Kikyou after school and made her way home to tell her mother of the odd but quiet amusing news. 

After a long conversation with Sango over the phone about prom and possible plans, Kagome made her way up to her room where she currently found herself staring up at her ceiling. 

 Kagome's head turned slightly to check her clock; it was four-thirty in the afternoon.  Inuyasha would be by in an hour and a half to get her so Kagome decided to go ahead and get ready.

She made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her.   Kagome turned the shower on and while she waited for the water to warm up, she stripped the clothes off her body. 

Her mind began to wander in various directions, finally settling on Inuyasha and how he was rarely happy anymore.  She let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she stepped into the steaming water.   

His mother was sick again; she had gotten cancer sometime while Inuyasha was still in junior high.  Although the doctors were able to kill the cancerous cells, they were unable to prevent her heart and her immune system from being dangerously weakened.  She had been cancer free from many years but even the slightly cold could send his mother to the hospital.  

Mrs. Tama is a strong woman and determine to watch her boys marry and even more determine to live long enough to see grandchildren but when fate said time was up a person didn't have much of a choice.  Luckily fate still wanted Inuyasha's mother to live.  Kagome blinked back tears.  Inuyasha cared for his mother so very much, which was ultimately why he was stuck in an unwanted relationship with Kikyou.  Inuyasha feared the shock of his mother finding out that the husband she loved had been unfaithful to her would be enough to kill her.  

Kagome hated the entire situation.  She didn't want his mother hurt but she hated to have to watch him day after day devote his time to Kikyou.  She closed her eyes as she tilted her head upwards so the water could run through her dark tresses.  

Before her and Inuyasha realized their feelings for one another, he had been content in his relationship with Kikyou.  Kagome couldn't help but think it was her fault for how sad he had been recently.  Not only did he worry about his mother but also she knew he always worried about hurting her when he was with Kikyou.  

No. She would not think like that.  She loved Inuyasha and there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her as well.  Their predicament was just a result of circumstance.  There was nothing neither of them could do about it until something gave.  What would give, or when? Kagome did not know.

She quickly finished her shower when she realized she had been so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice her fingers shrivel from standing under the raining water too long.   When she had completed her washing, she returned to her bedroom to finish preparing for Inuyasha's arrival.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha let his head fall back against the headrest of the driver's seat in his car as his eyes watched the pure white clouds drift by above him.  Since school let out he had been forced to listen to Kikyou's ranting about Kagome making prom court.  And even though they now were parked in her driveway, she still had not ceased her annoying bitching.  

Granted his mood was uplifted when the announcement was made and he would not deny that he secretly hoped Kagome would win, his torturous afternoon quickly shot his frame of mind back down.  He tilted his head, when he heard Kikyou say his name.

"What?" he asked as she just sat across the seat staring at him.

"Aren't you the least bit upset about that piece of shit making prom court?" her voice filled with venom ready to strike if he did not agree.

"Kikyou, there are more important things in life that proms and makeup." He stated harshly returning his gaze to the sky. 

'Well I guess, daddy going have to remind him who's in control.' She thought to herself before climbing into Inuyasha's lap, straddling his waist.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned, 'Fuck!'

Kikyou grabbed his hands, placing them on her ass, as her lips pressed against his and her hips grinded down on his lap. 

"Your right, baby, let me make it up to you." She said as she pressed her hips down once more.

Inuyasha crushed his eyes closed as he tried to keep his lower body from reacting to her rocking actions.  Luckily the fact that he didn't want Kikyou he only wanted Kagome, was enough to keep his brainless head under control. 

He kissed her back even though the guilt washed through him like a tsunami crushing the shores of the coast.  He popped his eye open, checking the clock in his dashboard.  He needed to go home and see his mother before going to pick up Kagome. 

"I have to go." He said trying to breakaway from her hungry lips.

"No! You don't!" she said against his lips as her hands ran up underneath his shirt.

He moved his hand from where she had placed them and brought them to her shoulders pulling her upper body away from him.  His amber eyes darkened as he stared into her face.  He had enough of her shit today and he needed to go before he did something he would regret later.

"Kikyou, my mother is sick! So YES, I do have to go."  He watched her eyes narrow.

"Fine! But you owe me!" she demanded, her eyes searching his for any signs of argument over her statement.

'Like Hell I do…' he thought but he figured he was in enough trouble might as well appease the little girl, "Alright, I will make up to you." He said reluctantly.

Kikyou didn't seem to notice as her eyes filled with victory, "I'm glad, and it had better be good."

'Whatever!' he thought angrily as she bounced out his car.

She leaned over the driver door, kissing him full on the lips.

 "Bye, Baby.  See you Sunday." Kikyou whispered against his lips before retreating into her house.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was glad it was Friday and that Kikyou was leaving with her mother for the weekend to find a prom dress.  As he started his car and began to drive away from Shikon mansion, it took everything he had not to scream out, 'FREEDOM!,' even it was temporary.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sat in a chair in his room as his eyes moved across the goddess sleeping in his bed.  He did not deserve her devotion to him let alone her love.  He knew she hid the pain it caused her to see him with Kikyou.  His eyes fell to his hands that rested on his thighs.  He was not free to treat Kagome the way she ought to been treated. He wanted to give her so much more than he was able to give her.  

When he arrived at her house to pick her up earlier that night, he was going to take her wherever she wanted to go.   As he moved from his chair to the edge of his bed where she slept, he couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips.  She had a good heart.  Despite the fact they had not been able to have much time alone lately she wanted to come see his mother and help cheer her up.  No words could have expressed how proud and happy he was when she answered his question about where she wanted to go.

He sat next to her on the bed, and gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear.  Kagome had kept his mother so entertained that she did not once think about her sickness.  Kagome, his mother, and himself had spent the evening talking and playing board games and looking at photos of embarrassing thing he had done when he was younger.  

His mother asked Kagome to spend the night but before he could retreat with his angel they were forced to listen the motherly lecture about making right decisions and being aware of the consequences of certain actions.  He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth, he was glad his mother was not aware of how far they had already gone.  But alas, when Kagome and him reached his room, they changed into pajamas and a few minutes later Kagome fell fast asleep in his arms. 

Sleep did not come so easily for him.  Hence the reason why in six in the morning he sat on the edge of his bed staring hopelessly at the woman he loved.  He was tired. He was tried of hurting her, he was tired of pretending to want to be with Kikyou, he was tired of his mother's sickness, he was tired of everything.  

Something had to give; he did not know how much longer he could continue on with Naraku's charade.   He had given his situation a lot of thought.  His father would be of no help, the bastard was the reason he was stuck in this mess.  After much mental debate he had come to a decision: he would swallow his pride and ask for his brother's help.  

Inuyasha got up from the bed and located his cell still clipped to his pants from the day before.  His brother, Sesshoumaru was two years older but with advanced and accelerated programs, Sesshoumaru had managed to obtain his masters degree in business before he turned twenty.  Inuyasha was smart but his brother's intelligent exceeded his own by outstanding limits. 

Taking one last glance at his sleeping angel, Inuyasha dialed his brother's number, knowing fully well the work alcoholic was up this early in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha eyes scanned the senior parking lot.  

'Where hell is she?' he thought as his gaze failed to locate the girl.

It was the perfect start to a beautiful Monday morning.  Kikyou had gotten back the night before calling everyone in the phone book to brag about how expensive her prom dress was.  Luckily she had been so wrapped up in boasting she had not pestered him much since her return.  

'Finally!' he thought as he watched the young girl in her yellow Camero pull into the senior parking lot.   He smiled, she had not changed much since he last saw her last year.  The girl had a petite body but everything was filled nicely where it should. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled with life and her raven black hair hung loosely down the curve of her back. She flashed him a bright smile as he reached her car and helped her out.  

"I was afraid you had gotten lost." Inuyasha said as he scooped the girl up in tight embrace. 

"Well its nice to see you too." She said playfully as he released her from the hug.

"Yeah, it is, whether or not you believe it we have missed you." 

They began making their way out of the senior parking lot.

"And who is we?" she said switching her backpack to her other shoulder.

"All your old friends, minus Kikyou.  I really hope you are not too terribly disappointed she never really did like you." He mockingly announced.

The girl rolled her eyes, "The feeling is mutual." 

Inuyasha laughed.  It had been a long time.  She had been forced to leave her friends when they were in the seventh grade.  Her father moved his family a good sixteen hours away.  Inuyasha's brother had been crushed when she left, but that did not stop him from seeing her.  Now despite the fact she was only a senior in high school, she was Sesshoumaru's fiancée.  They made their way towards the cafeteria to sit and talk before classes began.  

"So are you happy to be back?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

"Of course, I didn't argue with my father for over half a year to let me come back and graduate with all my old friends if I wasn't going to be happy about it." She smiled up at him as she passed.

"Forgive me, Rin. It was a stupid question." He responded laughing a bit. 

They made their way towards an empty table when Inuyasha's eyes fell upon Kagome.  His heart fluttered at the sight of her, but at the same time twisted in jealousy as he watched Kagome shyly accepted a gift from a brown haired boy.  He knew the boy.  Hojo had a crush on Kagome since their freshman year and every chance he got, he was asking Kagome out on a date.

Rin watched in amusement as Inuyasha's eyes burned with irritation.  She could see through his eyes that deep down it pained him to have to watch Kagome at a distance.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha; you won't be blackmailed for much longer.  Sessy will see to that. And then you and Kagome can finally be happy."

Inuyasha smiled down at the girl.  She was the only soul walking this earth that could call his brother by that name and live to tell about it.    Sesshoumaru must have told her about his situation, not that he minded.  Rin was known for her loyalty and trustworthiness.  Sesshoumaru had been royally pissed when he found out what Naraku had against Inuyasha.  It was a dishonor against their family, and Sesshoumaru refused let it continue to be a threat.  He sent out investigators to find a cork in Naraku's plan or a little black secret Naraku has hidden.  

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts, when he heard Rin's gentle voice.

"He loves you, you know.  He just doesn't know how to show it." 

Inuyasha looked down at the girl next to him and allowed a smile to form with his lips, "I know, Rin, I know."  He knew she was referring to his brother, and even though they didn't always get along, he loved the bastard too.

Inuyasha and Rin's attention snapped towards the center of the cafeteria when Kikyou's roaring voice began to echo throughout the room.

"Let's get this over with bitch." Kikyou sneered at Kagome who sat talking with friends after Hojo left again disappointed.

Kagome's gaze bolted up to the girl towering above her, giving her a what-the-hell-do-you-want-bitch look.

"Alright, my first day back and I already get to watch Kagome take Kikyou's ass on." Rin said cheerfully. 

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to watch the brewing fight.  Kagome and Rin had met in tenth grade, when he took Kagome with him and Sesshoumaru to see Rin.  Kagome and Rin had become instant friends.  And both girls had constantly nagged him and Sesshoumaru about bringing Kagome to see Rin. 

"I'm sorry Kikyou, but the world doesn't stop just because you enter a room." Kagome said coolly before returned her attention to Sango and her other friends.

"Bitch, I am not done talking to you." Kikyou angrily said, grabbing Kagome by the shoulder and pulling Kagome to turn her attention in Kikyou's direction.

"What do you want, because as you can see I am trying to talk to my friends?" Kagome responded trying to keep her rising anger at bay.

"In what universe would a fucking low-life whore like you beat me at becoming prom queen?" Kikyou asked triumphantly.

Kagome stood, her blazing eyes burned deep into Kikyou's soul.   She was tired of Kikyou and her bitching about prom.  She was just about to let her have it when she caught sight of Inuyasha and a girl Kagome immediately recognized come up behind Kikyou.

"Well I guess what say they say, _Once a bitch always a bitch, _huh? Kikyou.  But I think in your case its better said, _bitchier with age_." Rin busted in.

Kikyou spun around her eyes burning with annoyance.  

"Aww, what's the matter, Kikyou? Did you miss me?" Rin mocked her.

It had been a long time since Inuyasha had seen Kikyou and Rin together in the same room.  He underestimated their relationship, dislike for each other barely did it justice…it was more like pure hatred. 

When Kikyou only continued to bore holes in the small girl before her. Rin turned her attention to Kagome.

"Oh my God, Rin?" Kagome's anger died away and delight began to burst through her eyes.

"Yeah, Kag! It's me." Rin answered matching Kagome's happiness.

Both girls squealed and embraced.  While Kikyou's death glare was directed towards Inuyasha.

"Don't you fucking give me that look."  Inuyasha said when his eyes moved from Rin and Kagome to Kikyou.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Kikyou screeched.  All eyes fell upon her.

Inuyasha fought the urge to reach up and rub his aching temples, "You know very well that Rin and Sesshoumaru are engaged.  He asked me to keep an eye on her for him, and to help her out if she needed.  I DO NOT HAVE TO ASK YOUR PERMISSION TO DO AS MY BROTHER REQUESTED!" 

"And another thing…" he was about to finish but was forced to stop when Kikyou's lips devoured his own.

'Just fucking great, she knows she can't win so instead she takes it upon her self to end the fight.' He thought before _he_ ended the kiss.

"This doesn't stop me from being mad you know." He said looking down at Kikyou who had nuzzled her head in his shoulder. 

"I know, we'll talk later when we don't have an audience." She smirked up at him.

The bell rang and Kikyou took Inuyasha's hand pulling him towards their first period class. 

"See ya, Rin." He said as he passed, his eyes directed downward to avoid both Rin and Kagome's eyes.

Rin looked up at her friend.  Kagome's face expressed every emotion the girl was experiencing at the moment.  Rin felt sorry for her, she couldn't envision not being allowed to be with Sesshoumaru; she could only imagine how Kagome felt right now.

When they were left standing alone, Rin put an encouraging arm around the depressed girl, "It will be alright, things will turn around soon enough." She tried to reassure her.

"Right! That will be the day." Kagome said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Rin looked at the girl curiously, 'Inuyasha didn't tell her?' 

"Kagome, did Inuyasha tell you he talked to Sessy?" she asked, whether Kagome knew or not, she was going to tell her.

"No, why?" Kagome eyes questioned as she spoke.

"Well, Inuyasha asked for Sessy's help.  They are working on a way to get Naraku to release his blackmail over Inuyasha so their mother isn't hurt and Inuyasha can finally be with you."

Kagome's eyes widen, as hope began to pour from her eyes, "But why didn't Inuyasha tell me, he tells me everything." She asked her eyes falling towards the floor.

"Probably because he didn't want to get your hopes up, if they failed.  But don't worry, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fail? Ha! They don't know the meaning of defeat." Rin answered brightly.

Kagome giggled, Rin was right,  "Well we better go before we're late for class." She said wiping her face dry of her tears.

"Yeah, now if I could only figure out which class room my first period class is?" Rin commented studying her schedule.

Kagome shook her head and leaned over to read the schedule, "that's my first period class too.  See now you have a guide."

Rin smiled and they began to walk out the doors of the cafeteria.

"Kag we are going to have a come up with a reason we know each.  The excuse that Inuyasha introduced us is quite plausible _yet_." Rin stressed.

"I know, we'll figure out something. But something tells me that once your old friends realize your back, it won't be an important issue."  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked down the empty hall to lunch.  She was beginning to think her second period teacher Mr. Taye hated her. No better yet _loathed _her.  He had kept her after class because she was late to class by a mere minute.  She tried to explain she was showing a new student to her class but he did not want to hear it.  

She listened for a good five minutes after second period to his lecture about how the world frowns upon tardiness and that she had better learn some responsibility before reality smacks her in the face with it. 

'Can we say Napoleon Complex?' Kagome thought grimly about Mr. Taye.

As she passed a storage closet, Kagome was pulled inside the small dark room by a strong male hand.  The room became completely dark when the door was shut and Kagome still had not seen who grab her because he kept himself hidden in the shadows.

Her mind began playing tricks on her by thinking of every terrible scenario of why she was pulled into a dark room.  As fear swam through her blood, she took in a deep breath to scream as loud as she possible could.  However, before a single sound could be muttered from her throat, a pair of lips pressed hungrily against hers.  

Her body quickly recovered from the shock when her mind recognized the feel of Inuyasha's lips upon her own.  Abandoning the thought to scream, she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her self against him.  

Inuyasha pressed her small form against the wall of the closet, deepening their kiss.  He was pleased his plan to get her alone had worked.  He released her lips and began to trail his lips down her jaw line towards her neck.

"I am sorry about this morning." He said against her ear before he began sending soft sucking kisses down her neck.

"It's not your fault." She answered hugging his body closer to her, and biting her bottom lip as sensation of his lips on her neck coursed through her body.

He brought his head back up, his eyes locking with her deep oceans.  They stood there for a few moments before Kagome closed the distance between them, their lips meeting instantly before their tongues began battle for dominance.

Inuyasha's hands grabbed Kagome's knees pulling them up to his waist.  Kagome instinctively wrapped her long legs around his hips as he pressed her more firmly to the wall. 

Suddenly the closet door busted open, light poured into the room and a loud, feminine voice yelled at the sight before her, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

-------------

Yeah, I am leaving it there.

I'm sorry, this chappy was not very eventful or very long. I needed to get some things taken care of in the story before other things could happen.

Preview:

Chapter 13 will include

            *Pre-Prom

            *Prom

            *Post-Prom

Words cannot express how excited I am about writing the next chappy! Its going to be lots of fun and well worth the wait till I get the chance to write it. ***FUN AND PAYBACKS WILL DEFINITELY BE PRESENT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY***  

It will BE A LONG CHAPPY TOO! No worries!

Chapter 14

            *Amusement park

            *various other things

Chapter 15

            *Winding down to grad.

            *Including blackmail prob solved

Chapter 16-17

            *Grad and post-grad

            *Kik gets what coming to her.

Not that much more to go!!!! I am thinking about writing a sequel but I need to know if anybody would read it….it will prolly take place after college…but I don't know yet.

Hope you enjoyed this chappy!  Promise the next chapter within the first five days of November, if not sooner.  

Until Next Time…


	13. A Universal Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**_December 16 Author Note: _**Since FF.net had new rule saying you can not have Author notes as chapters I am forced to remove the page that has the links to the prom dress for prom.  So for any reader who has not seen the prom dresses, email me at Inuyashaprincess17@yahoo.com or IM me at InuPrincess17 and I will send you the links.  Otherwise there are no descriptions of the dresses in the story so email for links or use your own imagination.  Thanks for reading!

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors…

ONE MORE THING!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

OH YEAH!!! SESSY AND INU ARE FULL BROS IS THIS FIC.

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Universal Night Part 1**

It had been her first day back, and probably the amusing day she had had in a while.

Kagome had been late for lunch, so her and Sango had gone in search of their tardy friend. As they headed in the direction of Kagome's second period class, they saw her get pulled into a storage closet. Curiosity getting the best of her especially after noting Inuyasha was not in lunch either, Rin had decided to interrupted whatever was taking place inside the closet.

Sure enough, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the small, dark room enjoying quite an intimate moment together. She couldn't resist, no matter how much her conscious told her it was wrong because they were her friends…she had to do it…

So…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" she yelled as loud as she could.

It was priceless.

She had never seen two people jump apart so quickly. Their skin had instantly become a ghostly white as the flow of blood through their body stopped just as abruptly as their hearts had when she busted in the door.

She would not trade that memory for anything in the whole world. She by no means had laughed so hard in her entire life and by the looks of it neither had Sango. It took a good two minutes for the shock and panic to dim from Inuyasha and Kagome's features. And the second it did, their faces flared a cherry red as embarrassment sank it.

Then faster than Rin or Sango could register, Kagome dashed towards her friends. Sango and her had taken their cue and ran from the incredibly red tomato chasing them down the hall as Inuyasha continued to lunch avoiding any further humiliation.

Ultimately the chase ended when her, Sango, and Kagome received detentions for being out of lunch and running down the halls.

Rin bit back a giggle as her mind snapped back to reality. She could see Sesshoumaru staring at her out the corner of his eye.

Her little flashback had taken place a little less than two weeks ago and now presently she sat with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Hojo at dinner before Prom. The restaurant was dimly lit and had a Victorian aura about it.

`French Victorian' Rin thought, `does a French restaurant and Victorian go together?'

As her eyes scanned those present at the table, she noted the gloomy air around her friend.

Kagome sat directly in front her looking as if she was about to cry an ocean at any given minute, Hojo completely oblivious to his date's odd depression sat next to her picking out the onions in his salad. She was still getting over the fact that Kagome finally accepted Hojo's offer and allowed him to be her date to prom. She knew Inuyasha was pissed when he found out, which she assumed was more than likely the reason why Kagome looked so miserable at the moment.

Rin let out a heavy sigh, Kagome should be happy; it was her senior prom, something that only comes around once. But no avail something was definitely bothering the poor girl.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru's deep, cold voice asked as his gaze was directed completely towards her.

Rin gave him a bright smile before responding, `that's the first time he had chosen to speak to me since I threw his cell out the window of the limo on our way here.'

"Yes, I am fine." She answered.

Her smile only grew as he turned his hand palm up on the table, silently asking her to take it. She placed her hand in his, and his fingers curled around her tiny digits. Sesshoumaru had promised her that he would give up work for her, this single night. He had been successful up until his cell rang, and much to Rin annoyance he answered. Which was the reason why the small silver phone now lay smashed in the middle of the road somewhere.

Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat. She knew he would have been a little more comfortable if Inuyasha had been present at dinner. Miroku and Sessy got along, but there was still a level of uneasiness between them. When Rin asked Inuyasha and Kikyou to join them for dinner, Kikyou rejected the offer saying she refused to eat in the same restaurant as her let alone Kagome. Her train of thought was broken when Sango spoke up.

"So, Hojo are you escorting Kagome out to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's beach house-mansion after prom? The entire senior class has been invited to the party." Sango asked the nervous boy before she took a sip of her water.

All eyes fell on Hojo. The boy tapped his napkin on his damp forehead before answering, "No, my mother wants me home right after prom."

Miroku bit his tongue to keep from laughing; Sango and Rin both mouthed silent `Oh's and returned to their meals, while Sesshoumaru stared emotionless at the boy wondering if he was a senior in high school or a junior high student.

Kagome had fought back tears most of the night. Her day had pretty much suck so far and the rest of the night was not looking any better. Murphy's law states `anything that can go wrong, _will go wrong._' Prom was supposed to be an exciting time, a happy time. No. Everything had gone wrong. And Kagome came to the conclusion that Murphy was Satan. Especially since that damn _evil_ law never seem to fail.

Hojo's voice was enough to crush the control she had over her tears and before anyone could see that the dam had broken she got up and headed outside the restaurant to regain her control.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Hojo stood when Kagome did, like a gentleman ought to do when a lady leaves the table. The three males exchanged glances while the two females still sitting did the same. The second after the men had taken their seats, Sango and Rin quickly got up chasing after Kagome forcing Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Hojo back to their feet.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome grasped at the railing in front of her. Her head hung as the tears dripped from her eyes onto the cement below. The wind blew gently pass her, rustling her dress a bit. Inuyasha had not been happy about her going to prom with Hojo even if it was only as friends. He had found out earlier in the day about her decision and came over to her house while she was getting ready to talk to her about it.

Talking?…They did not talk, it was more like arguing and yelling. Resulting in the worst fight her and Inuyasha had ever had.

She squeezed her eyes tighter together as a new wave of tears swam to her eyes. Her mind could remember every hurtful word they spoke to each other…

***Flashback***

Kagome was sitting on her bed, painting her fingernails a soft metallic purple, when Inuyasha came through her window. She noticed instantly he wasn't happy about something and she guessed he came over to relieve some tension and stress. She wasn't prepared for how right she was. He did not look at her when he entered the room nor did he speak.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. She got up and stood before him looking straight up into his almost emotionless face.

"Why are you going to prom with Hojo?" his eyes slowly moved from the picture on the wall to meet her confused face.

"Huh?" she didn't understand at first, and then it hit her like lightening.

"He likes you DAMN IT!" he barked out.

"C'mon, don't start this shit. Hojo is my friend, and ONLY my friend. What do you have against him? I could have gone with Kouga!" she spat out, feeling herself get angry.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he turned and threw his arms in the air.

`Why is he being so possessive? Doesn't he trust me?' She thought as he turned back around to face her, his arms folding across his chest.

"PLEASE tell me what is so fucking wrong with going to prom with a friend, obviously you aren't available."

They stood there glaring at each other before Inuyasha answered.

"I don't like the pansy."

`Oh yeah that is a valid reason' she rolled her eyes.

"So just because you don't like him, I have to go to my senior prom by myself?"

"No, you can go to prom with someone just not him!"

"Right, you and I both know that you would have a problem with anybody I chose to go with except for you."

"No! Not if they have my approval!"

`You idiot, you are over reacting. Calm down and apologize before you make her mad.` he thought realizing his mistake.

"OH! So now I need your approval?!" she was fuming now.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" he was cut off before he could finish.

"Have you forgotten that you are KIKYOU'S BOYFRIEND NOT _MINE_? You have no FUCKING RIGHT to tell me whom I can to prom with. WHO ARE YOU TO EVEN BRING THE TOPIC UP?"

"YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND I LOVE YOU."

"AS IF THAT MATTERS!"

`Oh Shit, I didn't mean it that way.' She thought as her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

Kagome watched in regret as his expression displayed pain before he covered it with an emotionless mask. She knew she had gone too far.

Silence stayed between for seemed like forever. His eyes stared straight though her, he stood right before her, yet he was farther away from her than he had ever been.

"You know," his voice was low, "you're right, I am not your boyfriend. And obviously what we share isn't important to you…"

"Inuyasha, I…" she could feel the tears swelling behind her eyes.

"No Kagome, I think you've said all that needed to be said. I guess loving you with all that I am isn't enough for you to see that it's hard for me to let you be with other guys. I apologized for over reacting, but I guess that doesn't matter because the truth is out now. Right?" his eyes fell to the ground.

"I am s…" her chin began to quiver when he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. I guess I should stop trying to counteract Naraku and just stay with Kikyou. According to you, it apparently doesn't matter if I love you or not, so why even bother?" he paused trying to collect himself because her words had stabbed through his heart like a knife.

He continued as he moved towards her window, "Yeah, well I am glad how you really feel is out in the open now, so I can save my brother a lot of wasted time. So okay, you win. Be with you ever you want. I'll stay with Kikyou, at least I matter to her."

With that said he left her room without a second thought. She stood there staring at the window trying to force her self to breath despite the fact that her shattered heart had punctured and collapsed her lungs.

*****End of Flashback*****

Kagome felt her body start to shiver from the cool breeze still blowing across her body. Her broken heart lay in pieces inside her chest as her sobs wash away her makeup. Kagome just wanted to go home, going to prom meant she would have to face him, and she didn't think she had enough strength to do so at the present time.

A gentle warm hand found its way to Kagome's bare shoulder, and instinctively pulled Kagome into a warm embrace. Sango stroked her friend's hair as she sobbed into her shoulder. Rin stood in front of Sango as they both silently questioned each other, wondering what had happened for Kagome to be in so much pain.

Rin moved closer to the embracing females and rested the side of her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"What is wrong, Kag?" she asked softly hoping she wouldn't send the girl into further hysterics.

Kagome broke from the embrace and stood before her two friends. Rin reached up to wipe away the trail of massacre that traveled down Kagome's cheek. They waited patiently for their friend's voice to return to her.

A few minutes later Kagome had composed her self enough to talk in full sentences. She proceeded to tell them everything that had transpired between herself and Inuyasha earlier that day. But again as she relived the painful fight, she found herself in tears again. It was Rin's turn to hold the sobbing girl.

"Honey, you have to understand that Inuyasha's is being possessive because he's afraid of losing you." Rin said rubbing her back.

Kagome lifted her head from Rin's shouldered and sapphire eyes met cinnamon eyes, "But he should know I would never leave him" she responded in a small shaky voice.

"He can't be sure of that. Like you pointed out to him, you are not his, at least not until he can break free from Kikyou. He loves you, Kagome but according to the world you're a beautiful, _single_ woman, he's afraid someone will eventually come by and steal you away from him, that's why he gets so jealous." Rin smiled at her stroking away the water stains on Kagome's cheeks.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, her voice still slightly quivering.

Sango answered, "You can see it in his face when he looks at you. There's love and happiness but you can also see fear, his fear of losing you to someone else."

"But…But…But he said he was going to stay with Kikyouuuu" Rin and Sango both sighed as Kagome gave away to tears again.

"He was upset. Trust me, its you he wants not that bitch." Rin told her.

"But…"

"Stop! No buts. If you want him, then go after him. I guarantee he wants you, more than you'll ever know." Rin smiled as Kagome nodded, seeing that she seemed to have found some peace for the time being.

The trio embraced as Kagome whispered "Thank you," to her friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*

He walked into the ballroom with Kikyou on his arm. His eyes fell upon a room decorated like a _Universal Night_. They walked under an arch of two shooting stars about to collide. The room sparkled with stars hanging from the ceiling. The spherical tables around the dance floor were covered in silver cloth while in the center of those tables were fiber optic planets. Fog machines and colored lights caused the lower half of the ballroom to seem as if everyone were walking upon a nebula cloud.

He half-listened as Kikyou gawked about how beautiful the room looked. Prom was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. His fight with Kagome had plagued him every second since he walked out on her. His heart was shattered much like Kagome's necklace had been on Valentines Day.

Inuyasha was glad when Kikyou left his side to go with Sakura to the ladies room. He slowly made his way towards one of the empty tables. The fight had been his fault; he knew it. He should not have felt so threatened by that geek, Hojo. And being the idiot he was, he pissed her off and he got what he deserved even if he did apologize.

He sat down, his elbows rested on the table and his forehead on his fist. Kagome said it did not matter if he was her best friend or if he loved her. It hurt. It hurt like hell to hear those words come out of her mouth. So what did he do? He hurt her back. God he wished he could take his words back. But it was too late. Two wrongs don't make a right. Two hurts does not relieve the pain.

Because of his words, he feared he had lost the only person he had ever loved. She would never forgive him; it was inevitable…he…had…lost…her. Inuyasha barely noticed Kikyou's presence as the guilt and pain ate away at him. He ignored her nagging him to answer her. He did not want to move or to talk to her. For the first time in his life he felt like crying, but pride kept the tears behind his eyes. He had chased away and hurt the most important person in his life.

Kagome walked with Hojo into the spacious ballroom. Her mind awed at how incredibly gorgeous it was decorated. They followed Rin and Sesshoumaru to an empty table. Hojo immediately took a seat. Sango and Miroku reached the table a few seconds later. The group scanned the area for people they knew or observed the galactic ornaments scattered throughout the room.

"Inuyasha!" everyone heard Kikyou all but scream.

Kagome turned completely around to find Kikyou hovering above a distraught silver haired man. He sat at the table with his head in his hands ignoring the screaming bitch above him. The pieces of her heart quivered inside her chest. He looked as miserable as she felt. Yes. She forgave him even if he _did_ mean every word he said. She loved him too much not to forgive him. But she feared he would not forgive her. She had spoken before she thought and had hurt him, something she had never wanted to do. Sesshoumaru's movement towards his brother pulled Kagome from her guilt trip.

"Where are you going, Sess?" Rin asked in amusement even though she already he was going to save his little brother from the wicked witch of the east.

"To make sure my brother locked the family bedrooms at the mansion for the party tonight." He answered, `and to see if _water_ would rid the world of Inuyasha's witch and save us all a lot of unnecessary trouble' He finished silently.

Sesshoumaru weaved between the scattered tables and chairs. The room was beginning to fill as more and more students arrived at prom. He hated crowds. He hated people. However, for Rin, he found himself doing all sorts of things he disliked just so she would never have a reason not to smile. As he moved closer to his brother, he watched Kikyou fume a bit more at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." He said in a deep, stoic voice.

Inuyasha jumped when Sesshoumaru's voice reached his eyes. He removed his head from his hands, stood and turned to face his brother. `

"Oh! So you'll respond to him?" Kikyou nagged.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked harshly, wincing from the sound Kikyou's newly found high-pitched voice.

Sesshoumaru raised eyebrow and was about to ask his question before he noticed Inuyasha's attention was not longer on him but on some_one_ behind him.

His eyes fell upon her seconds after he got up. No matter what he did he could not force his eyes from her. A light that was used to illuminate the room shone behind her, causing the outline of her body to glow a soft white color. The light also reflected off the sparkles on her dress and in her hair looking almost as if the silver glitter were diamonds. To put it simply she looked like a goddess.

"Did you lock the doors to the family bedrooms, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his hypnotized sibling.

Inuyasha didn't respond but only continued to stare over his brother's shoulder.

"What is fucking with him today?" Kikyou spoke up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when there was no sign from his brother that he planned on responding to his question. His eyes darted over Inuyasha's irate female who stood beside her distraught boyfriend studying him as if she was trying to discover his secrets. When Kikyou's eyes moved to see what Inuyasha was so attentively staring at, Sesshoumaru spoke again before the girl could discover Inuyasha's object of desire.

"If you will excuse us, Kikyou, I need to speak with my brother alone for a moment." He said as Kikyou's gaze averted to him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's arm pulling him to the balcony through the large open doors to the right of them. Inuyasha was about to protest after he was abruptly torn from his thoughts and Kagome's image but Sesshoumaru's glare was enough to shut him up for the time being.

When they reached the outside balcony, Inuyasha shivered slightly from the cold night air. Sesshoumaru released his arm and stared firmly at his brother's confused face.

"You need to learn some fucking control." Sesshoumaru angrily whispered into Inuyasha's face.

"Huh?" was all Inuyasha's managed.

"You need to forget about her tonight and what ever is going on between the two of you. As hard as it may be to believe, Kikyou's not as stupid as she looks. And with you staring at Kagome and mopping about, it is going to get her suspicions up. Do you want to hurt Kikyou, Kagome, and our mother?" Sesshoumaru towered above his brother, and despite the anger in his voice his face and eyes were blank of the emotion.

"No." Inuyasha's eyes fell to the ground.

"Very well, then FORGET about the girl for the night." Sesshoumaru took a step a back as Inuyasha nodded avoiding his brother's harsh gaze.

Sesshoumaru stocked back inside the ballroom returning to Rin's side. Inuyasha stood in the doorway again, staring after his brother. Kagome stood next to a laughing Rin as a small sad smile played at her lips. Miroku was currently being beaten to a pulp by his girlfriend for grabbing her ass in public. Miroku had told him not told him not too long ago that Sango didn't mind it behind closed doors. Even a small smirk danced at his lips at the sight.

But his thoughts quickly returned to Kagome and what Sesshoumaru had told him. How could he forget about her even if it was for the night? She meant everything to him. But his brother was right, even if he did hate to admit it. Inuyasha knew he needed to pull his act together because he _did not_ want his mother hurt or Kikyou, and he especially did not want to hurt his angel any more than he already had.

His eyes scanned the room leaving the sight of his friends, he recognized almost everybody in the room with the exception of those who brought dates from other schools. Eventually his gaze met very seductive pair eyes that belonged to a female in a two-piece tight fitted prom dress. Kikyou. Whether he liked it or not, he was Kikyou's boyfriend and needed to act accordingly even if his heart lie with someone else.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched Kikyou's bring her hand close to her chin and her index finger begin to curl out then in towards her face, beckoning him to come to her. He gave her a knowing smirk in return and held his own index finger up telling her he'd be by her side in a moment.

The large room was fill up with students in various colors and types ball gowns or in stylish forms of men's formal attire. Inuyasha moved from his spot in the large doorway and began his tedious route towards the bar where a prom server was serving canned sodas. He had decided that if he was going to give Kikyou the attention she needed tonight, he had to let Kagome know he was sorry despite the fact that she probably would not believe him.

He reached the bar slightly peeved from the delay in his arrival due to the labyrinth of people he had to travel to reach his destination.

"What would you like?" a prom server asked Inuyasha as he approached the counter.

Inuyasha snapped from his mild fuming to look that the freshman who spoke him. He was small for his age looking more like an elementary student rather than a boy in his ninth year. The teenager was dressed in a silver astronaut suit, as was the attire for the prom servers, while his orange untamed hair stuck out of his matching sliver helmet. Inuyasha remembered meeting the boy earlier in the year and the name _Shippo_ came to mind.

"No thanks, Shippo." Inuyasha answered leaning his arm against the counter.

The boy beamed at the fact that a senior had remembered his name.

"I was wondering if you would do me favor?" Inuyasha asked him hopefully.

Shippo's face faulted a bit, "As long as it has nothing to do with trash cans and placing me inside, I'll help you."

Inuyasha bit back a chuckle, `Poor Kid' he thought. The Silver haired senior made a mental note to keep the boy from any further destinies with trashcans since he was willing to help him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pen and a napkin I could write on would you?" Inuyasha asked turning his body so that the front part of him faced directly in front of the boy.

"Sure!" Shippo cheerfully handed him the desired objects.

Inuyasha looked around him. Nobody was at the bar besides Shippo and him, and anyone who was close to bar were entirely too wrapped up in themselves and those around them. He then redirected his attention the note and he began to write to Kagome. Three minutes later he was finished; folded the napkin and handed the pen back to the server.

"Can I trust you?" Inuyasha questioned remembering that Shippo was a friend of Kagome.

"Ah Yeah?" Shippo responded not really understanding what the older boy's motives were.

"Good, then in a few minutes would you take this to your friend Kagome for me please?" Inuyasha passed Shippo the napkin.

"No. You are always mean to Kagome and I will not help you in hurting my friend." Shippo huffed.

Inuyasha sighed and mentally kicked himself for forgetting that everybody thinks he hates Kagome.

"Shippo, it's complicated. I promise that the contents of this note is not meant to hurt her or make her mad, I just need her to know something. Will you please just deliver it for me?" he pleaded.

Shippo nodded seeing that Inuyasha looked and sounded completely hopeless at the moment.

"Thank you. But nobody is to know its from me, Got it?"

Shippo nodded again; confused but still willing to help.

"Ok, thanks again Shippo, I owe you one." Inuyasha finished before he left the bar to join Kikyou out on the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome sat next to Hojo at their table talking with Rin. Sango and Miroku were dancing. Hojo refused to dance to anything but a slow song. She knew that if Rin asked Sesshoumaru to dance he would. The man couldn't deny the girl anything she wanted. But Rin loved him enough not to ask such a thing of her entirely-too-serious fiancée. However, he would slow dance with her and that was enough to make Rin shine like the sun.

"If you will excuse me, Higurashi, I must relief myself." Hojo said as he got up from the table and began to make his way out of the ballroom before Kagome could respond.

"Yeah, Okay." She said the empty chair next to her.

Rin giggled before her attention was solely Sesshoumaru's when he asked her question.

Kagome soon found herself staring mindlessly into the crowded dance floor. Naturally her eyes sought out the only person who could make her life better at the moment. But life sucks sometimes, and Murphy truly hated her. Kagome could feel the jealousy boiling her blood as she watched Kikyou rub all up and over _her_ Inuyasha. And not to forget the icing with the cake, Inuyasha seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

`What do you expect? He's male.' A small voice in her head taunted her.

`Leave me alone. I don't Fucking need any of this.' She thought while she began to stand and get ready to leave and go home.

"Kagome." a prom server called out to the almost risen girl at the same time those present at the table looked at him.

"Hey Shippo, how are you?" Kagome managed to place a mask on to hide her frustration.

"I am good, Kagome. I have something for you." Shippo handed her the folded napkin.

Kagome stared at him for a moment slightly confused. Shippo's eyes darted in the direction of Inuyasha then back at her. The wires connected in her brain and she understood.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No problem Kagome. But I need to get back to the bar. See ya." Shippo waved at her as he scurried through the hoards of students.

She looked at her friends who stared at her tentatively.

"What?" she questioned them.

"Oh nothing!" Rin gave her a mischievous grin while Sesshoumaru turned his gaze elsewhere.

Kagome unfolded the napkin in her hand and began to read the sloppy and lengthy note.

_There is not a single thing in this world I could do tell express to you how sorry I am for saying what I said you earlier today. The entire thing was my fault and its been driving me crazy knowing that hurt you. I know you probably don't want to hear my apology after what I said and after me refusing your apology. I know you didn't mean what you said, and if it's any consolation I didn't mean what I said, either. I really hope one day you will be able to forgive me. I am such an ass. Just please remember this ass really does love you even though it may not seem like it at times. I am willing to accept any punishment your willing to bestow upon me if it will bring you any step closer to forgiving me. I hope you believe me when I say I am truly sorry._

_With all my love,_

_~Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled, she could feel the warm, wet sensation of a single tear sliding slowly down her cheek. Her eyes shot up to find him again but he was nowhere in sight. The music has begun to fade as the principle walked up on stage and took a microphone from the DJ. On both sides of the stage stood two large speakers. The DJ's `studio' was located just behind the left speaker. The stage was set to look like the surface of a moon and in the backdrop was a gigantic picture of a spiral galaxy.

"Class of 2002! Are you ready to find out who your Prom King and Queen are?" he asked in a loud, ecstatic voice.

The students crowded around the stage even as they cheered and yelled.

"Very well. Will the candidates for Prom King please take the stage." The principal continued.

Nerves began overwhelm Kagome. Her emotions had been like an out of control roller coaster all day and now the anxiety with what was about to happen next was enough to give her a stress headache. She watched, as Kouga was first the take the stage. It was the first she had seen of him all night and was slightly glad of it. Next Jake and Miroku took the stage followed by Inuyasha who locked eyes with her. He gave her a sad weak smile before the principle continued.

"Oooooookay Everybodyyyyyy! Your 2002 Prom King isssss…" he paused for affect while Kagome wondered if he had taken his daily medication.

The four men on stage each rolled their eyes wanting to get it over with, almost ninety-nine percent sure of who was going to win.

"INUYASHA!" he shouted.

The room began to shake with cheers. Miroku and Jake congratulated their friend before leaving the stage while Kouga walked off mumbling under his breath. After Inuyasha was crowned, the principle called the candidates for Prom Queen to the stage.

Kagome had not realized how nervous she was until her body began to shake slightly as she slowly walked towards the stages. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked hoping no one would see her uneasiness. When she reached the foot of the stairs she looked up to see Kikyou kissing Inuyasha as if she had already won. Half the crowd awed while the other half applauded.

She managed to make it up the steps without tripping over her dress despite the fact that her knees felt like gelatin. Kagome took her place next to Kikyou who glared at her before lifting her chin and looking proudly out into the crowd. She ignored her rival and smiled hoping she would not faint on stage. It was the homecoming queen's duty to crown the king at homecoming the opposite occurred at prom. The room fell silent as Inuyasha was shone the card that would reveal the 2002 prom queen to him.

Kagome tried to read his face as he read the card. It was void of any emotion or reaction. She silently cursed Sesshoumaru; for Inuyasha mimicked him perfectly as he moved behind the girls and began slowly pacing back and forth, the tiara in his hands.

Just before the room exploded with anticipation, Inuyasha placed the crown upon the head of the Prom Queen.

*--------------------------------------------------------------- -----*

WHAT?

Yes of course I am leaving it there, did you expect me to do otherwise?

Who is gonna win??? Murphy doesn't seem to like Kagome right now! 0-0 I think ill flip a coin….heads Kikyou wins….tails Kagome wins!

And the winner is….Oh you'll just have to wait until I can get around to typing the next chappy out.

Thank you for your reviews!!!!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

Until next time…..Please REVIEW!!!!


	14. Universal Night Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  I DO NOT own _How Can I Not Love You_ by Joey Enriques or the 'Its raining men' song

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors…ill go back and fix them later but if you want the chapter then please deal with them for now.

1) I do apologize for not posting yesterday.  I didn't get the chappy done this weekend like I planned partly because three of my four favorite fanfics updated and I had to read them.  

2) I'd like to thank animemobile for the suggestion of the song in this chappy and Lady-Hisuiiro for her suggestion of the revenge on Kouga, I thought is was funny although I did add a few more factors to it.

3) Also you all please understand I really do like Kouga, but well erm…you'll see

4) Mediaminer.org hosts the lemon version of this chapter.  But I will only tell you how to get there if you PROMISE to come back here and review at FF.net PLEASE!!!!

Promise?…..Ok!

Put the following information in Mediaminer.org's fanfiction search section:

**Sort:** *leave as is*                                  **Genre: **Romance     

**Fanfic Type: **Alternate Universe                      **Rating**: NC-17                      

**Anime Series: **Inuyasha                                    **Sort By:** Author's name

**Blank Box Type: **Inuyashas princess17        **Click with mouse: ** Show/Search

That should lead you straight to the story!!! I hope you enjoy the lemon but please don't review on mediaminer come back here and review the chapter at Fanfiction.net **_PLEASE!_**

5) Oh!!! I thought of what I am going to do for the sequel…OMG!!! You guys are going to flip!! Well at least I am and I already know how it's going to happen!!! It is going to be sooo much fun and a major Shocker!!! And Angst!!! And maybe a happy ending! Hehe! I can't wait to start writing it!! But have to finish the first story before I can do that!

I really hope you enjoy this chappy!!!!! Please oh please REVIEW!!!!!!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Universal Night Part 2**

In that instant her life stood at a still.  The people in the crowd below her seemed to have frozen in their motions.  The air in the room became hot and humid.   The spot light blared upon her heated form. 

Her chest heaved frantically up and down. Her hands clenched tightly, while her polished nails painfully dug into her palms.   Her eyes blinked at an unnatural pace in search of the moisture that had suddenly vanished from her sockets.  

She waited for it…. but it _never_ came.  The weight of the tiara was never felt on her head before time resumed and the room erupted in cheers. This time it was her turn to become motionless.  Her dress suddenly felt as if it was suffocating her blotching body as realization hit her like a rock.  A sharp, rigid pain shot through her head even as the moisture returned to her eyes and her chin began to quiver.   

She had lost.  It was all over.  

'This can _NOT_ be happening.' Her mind screamed like the voice of a siren in ancient mythology. 

Something must have gone wrong.  _She_ was supposed to win, not…not that _bitch!_

When her body allowed for the process of movement, her head and eyes began to slowly scan the back wall of the room.  Eventually her head had turned enough for her sight to fall upon the one…. the one who had taken her happiness away…the one that had taken her pride away.

Kagome stood there frozen like ice, her mouth agape.  She wanted to faint. Oh so desperately she wanted too.  

'I have to be sleeping.  There is no possible way, I must be dreaming.' She thought after a light, soft pressure was placed upon her head. 

'WAKE UP, KAGOME! Please just stop torturing yourself.' her mind reasoned.

To the right of her she could feel another's eyes burning into her skin like it consisted of some sort of flammable material causing her body to shiver.

Kagome's eyes glowed and her already wide smile only grew when a quick, gentle whisper brushed into her ear…

"Congratulations, Love." Inuyasha's low voice rang in her head before she heard him take a step back away from her.

She barely could keep herself from spinning around, embracing him, and squeezing the sheer life out of him from pure joy.  She succeeded, however, to contain herself. 

She had won.  She was Prom Queen.  She had beaten her rival.  But every one of those thoughts dissolved into meaningless trinkets as her heart told her of the greatest reward for winning.  She would be allowed to dance with the one man that she loved with all her mind, all her heart and all her soul.  No one would question the dance, since it was protocol. She knew she had truly been granted the greatest gift, and all the problems and horrors of the day washed way while intense happiness and bliss shook through her to the very foundations of her existence. 

"Ah…Ah ok.  Class of 2002, I present to you, your Prom King and Queen." The principle's voice broke through the loud volume emitting from the dance floor. 

The air echoed with applause and congratulations but slowly began to die into silence.  Those present became aware of what was to come next.  Two enemies obligated to be in close contact for the length of an entire song.  They knew only one would come off the dance floor alive.

Inuyasha bit the insides of his cheek to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.   While his outward persona displayed a senior not pleased with being force to dance with his enemy, on the inside he was ecstatic and could hardly contain his excitement. 

"Ok.  It's now time for the King and Queen dance." The stocky speaker choked, his voice contained hints of nervousness, "and the two of you will remain civil, for if you do not, expulsion will be only thing you will see as a result." 

Kagome and Inuyasha gulped and Kikyou ran, her hands to her face.  

All eyes followed the would-be queen run from the room, Sakura giving chase.  Inuyasha mentally shook his head, knowing she would get over it.  It was not liked someone had died and the world was going to end.  His eyes glided back towards the empress before him.  She was so beautiful when she smiled and her eyes glowed like the stars piercing the midnight sky.

The music began to play and Inuyasha extended his hand to his angel…his queen.  She placed her velvet soft hand in his, trying to hide the fact that she was beaming about their dance.  He led her out to the newly emptied dance floor, while all previous occupants stood in anticipation around the edges.   

The lyrics of the song began and Inuyasha reminded himself to keep control of his actions at the same time the bodies in the room faded into the darkness of the night.  To the couple, Inuyasha and Kagome, they were alone floating on feather like clouds ascending to heaven.

_*Cannot touch_

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together*_

_*Cannot love_

_Cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other*_

Kagome felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist. The other hand entwined with hers, he rested their clasped hands over his heart on his chest.  Kagome's free arm rested on his shoulder and their cheeks pressed softly together, their bodies swayed elegantly with the music. 

_*Must be strong,_

_And we must let go_

_Cannot not say_

_What our heart must know*_

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

Kagome closed her eyes and her lips slightly curved, "I'm sorry, too," she whispered back, the arm lying on his shoulder subconsciously pulling him closer.

*How can I not love you?

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you,_

_Here in my arms*_

_*How does one waltz away,_

_From all of the memories_

_How do I not miss you?_

_When you are gone?*_

Inuyasha exhaled.  His thumb caressed the hand he held.  He wanted to get lost in the sensation of her in his arms.  He did not want the burden of being forbidden to love her.

He was not supposed to fall in love with her, he was not allowed to stay in love with her.  But nothing on this earth could keep him from loving her. 

_*Cannot dream_

_Cannot share_

_Sweet and tender moments*_

_*Cannot feel_

_How we feel_

_Must pretend it's over*_

Kagome could feel the pressure of unshed tears behind her closed eyes.  She hated watching him with another.  She heated feeling empty and alone when she did.  She hated the entire situation, but one thing kept her strong.  She loved him even if she couldn't have him.

_*Must be brave_

_And we must go on_

_Must not say,_

_What we've known all along.*_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, not caring who was watching or what consequences would follow.  This moment, this song, this dance was only for him and Kagome and nothing else matted.

He wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok when he heard her soft whimper.  He wanted to tell her that they were going to be together. Together…eventually, he silently hoped.

*How can I not love you?

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you,_

_Here in my arms?*_

_*How does one waltz away,_

_From all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone?*_

"I have a problem," she felt his breath graze her ear.

She licked her lips, blinking back her tears before speaking, "What would that be?"

"I want to kiss you," he squeezed her hand, "_so much._" He moved his face slightly causing tingling friction between their connected cheeks.

Kagome found herself smiling a bit while she bit her bottom lip.  Her nails griped his back, "I don't think that would go over well."

"I know," he smirked, "but I vow to you that I will get you along tonight…" he stopped there feeling her body tremble with anticipation.

"I'll hold you to that," she finished for him.

_*Must be brave_

_And we must go on_

_Must not say_

_What we've know all along.*_

The song began to fade away and two hearts, which just a few minutes earlier had been rejoicing, now could be found in the pit of their body's stomach.  Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha wanted to let go, letting go meant he would have to return to Kikyou and her Hojo.  They only desired to be together.

Knowing he could not stall their detachment much longer he whispered, "I love you," in her ear before leaving her alone on the dance floor not once looking back.

 ----------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked down at his blue arm and the woman who had been cutting off its circulation.  Rin had grabbed his forearm the second Kagome took the stage and began increasingly squeezing it harder and harder as the entire event unrolled.  

His eyes returned to the dance floor after the song ended and Inuyasha left.  The other students look disappointed that no explosions happened between his brother and the young woman.  The DJ continued with another song and Kagome walked slowly off the dance floor pass the hordes of student who quickly evaded the open space. 

Sesshoumaru had to commend his brother for his control.  If he were in his brother situation… No.  He did not want to even think about being forbidden to be with Rin.  

When Kagome reached them he heard Sango, Miroku, and Rin's congratulations to her.  The three females embraced, tears spurting from all three pair of eyes.  He mentally rolled his eyes; he would never understand why women cried so much

----------------------------

Hojo walked down the empty hall of the country club back to the ballroom.  He had taken quite some time in the restroom due to his body's annoying habit of needing to release a waste other than liquid _while_ he was in public.  He stopped when he heard an angry female voice in a small room just ahead of him.

"How could she win and not Me?!" Kikyou's voice bellowed through her tears and anger.

"Baby, I don't know, probably a fluke or something, it will be ok." Hojo recognized Inuyasha's voice.

"How can it be ok?  I HAVE BEEN HUMILATED!" 

"Acting like this is only going to humiliate you more.  You need to go back in there with your head held high and act as if it means nothing to you." 

There was silence for a few moments before the irate girl spoke, "Your right, I will! I am sorry baby you had to dance with such a disgusting creature."

Inuyasha did not reply.

"I'll make you forget all about it tonight.  We'll claim one of the bedroom to ourselves and we'll spend the night in pleasure." 

Hojo looked inside the room and saw Kikyou lean up and press her lips to the silver haired man.  His eyebrow rose slightly noticing Inuyasha's clenched fist.  The frail boy shrugged it off and continued on his way to find his date.  He figured he had missed the crowning and from the way Kikyou talked, Kagome had won.  

Hojo smiled at the thought and subconsciously continued to softly sing a song that had been playing in his head all day, "It's raining men, hallelujah, its raining men..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the remainder of the enchanted night time few by for Kagome.  Despite the events earlier in the day, it was truly the best night of her life.   She danced with her friends and had a good time.   Hell, even she danced with Kouga for a single song.  

Kagome lightly bit her lip, Miroku had informed her some short moments after the dance that Inuyasha about jumped out of his skin when he saw Kouga's arms wrap around her body.  Luckily Miroku and her mind ran on the same track.  She had reasoned when Kouga asked her to dance that he would not try anything surrounded by well over a hundred people.  Miroku had reassured and calmed Inuyasha down with the same reasoning while the dance ensued.  

Kagome pulled her dress up slightly as she descended the stairs of the country club towards the valet parking curve, her other hand firmly griped Hojo's forearm.  Sesshoumaru and Rin walked quietly behind her and Sango and Miroku behind them.  Each pair piled into Sesshoumaru's luxurious black stretch limo.  

Despite the fact that Hojo would not be attending the senior party, Kagome was still planning on going. The plan was to drop Hojo off at his house then proceed to the after prom party.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The majority of those who attended prom also drove forty-five minutes out to mansion with the ocean as its back yard.  Not a single hotel could be seen insight. The Tama family owned ten miles of the beach on both sides of their luxurious summer home.  Most of the guest chose to change out of their formal wear and into something more comfortable upon arrival.

Kagome changed into tight stretch jeans and a snug black cotton shirt. She sat in the spacious family room with Sesshoumaru and Rin talking about their future wedding while she played a game called snake on her cell phone.  Sango and Miroku stood a few feet away dancing to the music that echoed through every hall and room of the house. 

Although the hosts did not provide alcohol, it still managed to somehow make its way to the party.  So partiers were either getting drunk or where already drunk.  Couples or groups of people, doing what ever they felt like doing, occupied over half of the available rooms, while the remainder of the guest danced or talked.  No one had taken to the beach on the cold chilly night preferring to stay in the comfort of the crisp, warm house.

In between games and her conversation, Kagome continually caught Kouga staring at her from across the room as he downed shot glass after shot glass. They had been at the party an hour before Inuyasha and a tipsy Kikyou arrived at the mansion, Sakura and Jake behind them.  

Kikyou pulled Inuyasha into the family room in search of something.  She let go of his hand and slightly staggered over towards an oak chest in the corner of the room.  Inuyasha looked around, ignoring her, she had been to this house many times since they had known each other and she knew where everything so she didn't need his help.  The room was a nice size.  It was elegantly decorated room with old fashion pictures and artifacts; it was his mother's favorite.  

He took note of the people present; many were dancing around the seating arrangement in the center of the room.  His eyes fell upon his brother and Rin on the sofa, and then looking down, he saw Kagome sitting next to where he stood.  

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru look above her head and so instinctively her head turned up and her eyes searched for Sesshoumaru's object of attention.  Mystic blue eyes met shiny gold eyes.  She smiled up at him not realizing she had and he smiled back as was the natural thing to do. Miroku and Sango ceased their dancing and took a seat next to Kagome on the sofa adjacent to the one Rin and Sesshoumaru occupied.  

"Hey, Inu! Why don't you sit down and talk with us." Miroku winked at Kagome, earning himself her playfully rolling eyes in return.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to accept the offer but Kikyou interrupted him, "He can't.  We are going up to his room to fuc…" Inuyasha's mouth devoured hers before she could finish.  

He didn't want Kagome to know what his girlfriend was planning for them, but he had been to late to stop the implication.  No. He wasn't going to fuck Kikyou but he hadn't quite figured a way out if yet well aside from waiting till she passed out. 

Kikyou moaned against his mouth before she pulled away, "Anxious aren't we baby," she said seductively her hand sliding from his waist to caress his ass.

Kagome stopped looking at Inuyasha when Kikyou came over.  Instead she stared straight ahead listening to Kikyou's annoying voice.  She tried to stop her jaw…but failed, her mouth fell open on its own accord when Kikyou's words registered in her mind about sleeping with Inuyasha.  Her eyes dangerously narrowed, without looking or listening she knew Inuyasha was kissing Kikyou.  She about lost all her control when Kikyou spoke again about his anxiousness for her.

"Say goodbye to Miroku and your brother," Kikyou purposely did not acknowledge Rin, Sango or Kagome.   She walked pass Inuyasha, grabbing a wine glass someone had just poured on her way into the hallway. 

Inuyasha was about to make his apologizes when he was refrained from speaking for a second time that night.

Kagome stood, angry at the situation and the irony of it all, "I am going for a walk…come and get me when the bitch passes out," she said bitterly but to no particular person.  She walked through the French doors that led outside to the seashore. 

Her friends stared after her, not following, figuring she need time to cool, the wind outside would certainly do the trick.  Inuyasha slightly grimaced knowing he was the reason for her anger and wished he could go comfort her.

"Your not going to sleep with Kikyou, are you?" Sango asked while giving him a look that clearly explained to him that if he did, Sango would kill him.

"No.  Kikyou's alcohol tolerance is low.  Her body can only stand only so much of the liquid before she passes out.  From the amount I've seen her consume already, it won't be too long before she does.  I just have to figure out how to stall until it happens." 

Rin smiled wickedly as a thought entered her mind. She rose and followed the path out of the room Kikyou had taken.  Both brothers watched as each cocked a curious eyebrow.  Seconds later, Kikyou and Rin's loud angry voices rang through the room.  Apparently Rin had started a fight.

"It seems to me, Rin is helping you stall, little brother," Sesshoumaru said trying to cover his amusement.

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a faint smile on his brother's lips but it appeared then disappeared so quickly he would never be sure.

Everyone's attention was turned to the two fuming females when they evaded the room.  No one saw Kouga slip through the same French doors Kagome had walked through only seconds before.

----------------------------

It was close to three in the morning.  Sleep did not come easily as a result from the excitement of the night.  Inuyasha sat on the railing of the porch, about three feet below him was the snow-white sand that marked the start of the beach.  Sesshoumaru sat in a chair close to where Inuyasha sat while Rin laid curled in his lap staring up at the stars.  Sango and Miroku sat together on the bench across from the others, snuggled closely to keep warm.  Nobody spoke; they simply sat there enjoying the peace of the night and the sound of crashing waves on the shore.

Most of the house was quite…trashed, but quite.  Those who had not fell unconscious, went home shortly after two.  Kikyou lie sleeping in one of the guest rooms that had not been taken over.  Rin had brutally rubbed Kagome winning Prom queen in Kikyou face causing Kikyou in turn to lash out at Rin.  After their small battle, and the winner declared, Kikyou downed three more wine glasses in defeat.  Inuyasha took her from the family room and towards his room but the drunken girl slipped into unconsciousness before arriving, so Inuyasha sought out a guest room instead of his own.

Inuyasha was increasingly getting worried, Kagome still had not returned from her walk and she had left well over an hour before.  He shifted uneasily where he sat.  His heart stopped when her screaming pierced his ears.

All three males were on their feet, jumping from the porch on to the sand below and sprinting in the direction of her voice, Inuyasha taking the lead.  Rin and Sango watched worriedly after them.

----------------------------****

Kagome had not realized she had walked so far when her legs began to ache slightly from the cold and thickness of the sand.  She saw the mansion looming in the short distance and exhaled in relief.  Warmth.  Her body was chilled to the bone and she cursed herself for leaving without a jacket of some sort. 

Her eyes fell upon a dark figure stalking towards her.  Fear began to linger around her soul.  She knew it was neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru, for their hair would reflect the moonlight.  Silently she prayed in was Miroku coming to look for her but something inside her told her it was not her perverted friend. 

Kagome gasped when the male's facial features came into view, those features held lust and desire, "Ko…Kouga?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes," he responded in a low distance voice.

Kagome's body shivered, "Wh…What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to find you," he answered his eyes sizing her from head to toe, lingering on her breast for a few moments.  

He was in reaching distance and before Kagome's mind told her body to run, Kouga had already grabbed her forearms forcing her to the ground.  Kagome panicked as his wet tongue slid down her neck.  She struggled but his legs pinned hers to the ground, and his hands held her arms above her head.  He rocked his arousal against her earning a cry of rejection in return.  She did the only thing that came to mind, she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, hoping someone, anyone would hear and come stop him. 

Kouga's alcohol flavored lips crashed against her mouth.  She thrashed her head violently trying to break the forced kiss.  He pulled away and stared into her angry and hurt eyes.  She glared up at him before spitting in his face.  Kouga growled, maneuvered a hand free; and then slapped her across the face for her defiance.

Kagome could feel hot tears stream down her face.  Moments later Kouga was no longer on top of her and she instantly turned to her side curling her body into a tight ball.  Inuyasha was seeing red as anger and hatred course freely through his veins.  He ripped Kouga off Kagome only to punch him square in the face.  Kouga staggered back trying to recover but Inuyasha did not let him before punching the bastard repeatedly.

Sesshoumaru's voice brought Inuyasha out of his rage, "Inuyasha! You will not make matters better by killing him."

"He fucking tried to force himself on her!" Inuyasha seethed out, the bastard had hurt his Kagome.

"Aye, but Kagome is the one who needs you." His brother responded coolly.

"I will not let him off this easily." Inuyasha spat out in return.

"Nor will I.  Trust me, little brother, Miroku and I will deal with him.  You need to attend to Kagome."

Inuyasha let Kouga's unconscious body drop to the sand.  He turned to see Kagome sobbing in a ball while Miroku knelt next to her trying to coax her from her shell.  Inuyasha walked towards her, kneeling at the same time Miroku stood.  

Inuyasha gripped her shaking shoulder, "Kagome" he said barely above a whisper. 

Hearing Inuyasha's voice she bolted up right and thrust herself into his arms.  She buried her face into his neck seeking the comfort, which Inuyasha willing gave.

"I am so sorry, angel," he said against her hair as her sobs broke his heart piece by tiny piece.  

He slid one arm under her knees while the other grasped her torso just under her shoulders.  Without another word spoken he stood and began to carry Kagome towards the mansion.

Miroku picked up and slung Kouga over his shoulder and he and Sesshoumaru followed the couple back to the house.  Inuyasha ignored Rin and Sango's concerned questions when they saw Kagome cradled in his arms.  He walked past them, straight into the house, up towards him room so he could take care of Kagome and make sure she was okay without interruption.

The two women assumed what had happened when Miroku and Sesshoumaru arrived shortly after Inuyasha with a badly bruised Kouga.   

"He…He didn't…did he?" Rin asked as her glassy eyes searched Sesshoumaru's face for an answer.

"No, he did not," Sesshoumaru answered, "however, I do plan on dealing with him precisely. Rin show Miroku and Sango to my car in the garage"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru handed money from Kouga's wallet to the desk clerk, the boy carried a lot of large bill with him.  Sesshoumaru had retrieved some desired items from his kinky cousin's bedroom before leaving the mansion with Rin, Sango, Miroku, and the sleeping Kouga.  They drove twenty-five miles to the nearest upstanding hotel in the vicinity.  The respected businessman paid for the room, collected the key, and headed back towards his car to get the others.  

Once inside the room, the four collected every piece of fabric in the room aside from the curtains and placed them in a pile next to the door.  Sango and Rin then waited in the small living room while Sesshoumaru and Miroku took care of the rest. 

The two males stripped the other naked.  While Miroku pulled the offending male onto bare bed trying not making any contact other than with Kouga's arms, Sesshoumaru pulled two pair of handcuffs and ankle ties from his bag.  Miroku smiled mischievously as they cuffed Kouga's hands to the headboard and tied his feet to base of the bed.  

Sesshoumaru next pulled a black permanent marker from the small bag.  The dark haired man's eyebrow rose in question.  Sesshoumaru leaned over the bed and began writing on Kouga's chest and stomach, careful not to get near any private areas.

Miroku almost walked out of the room in laughter after reading what Sesshoumaru wrote:

_Need a ride?  Insert dick…ass or puss and RIDE ME!_

Sesshoumaru stepped back pleased with his work.  Childish? Maybe.  But when a man tries to force himself on a woman, he deserves every ounce of humility that can be mustered up.  It's not Sesshoumaru's fault nor did he care if the method to humiliate the would-be rapist was immature and slightly disgusting. Serves the bastard right. 

Miroku walked out of the room while Sesshoumaru followed.  As an after thought Sesshoumaru asked Rin for her cell phone since she disposed of his before prom.  She handed it to him and he walked back into the bedroom and used Rin's phone camera to snap a picture of Kouga's awkward position for Inuyasha to use and distribute as he pleased.  

The four gathered Kouga's clothes and the sheets, pillowcases, and towels and disposed of them at a maid station, claiming that the guest in room 404 bought his own sheet and towels.  Nothing was left in the room for Kouga or anyone present to immediately cover him up. 

On their way out of the hotel, Miroku stopped at the front desk and laid down the four hundred dollars that Kouga had left after the room was paid for.  He had taken the money from his wallet before leaving the room and placing the wallet on the night stand next to the bed. 

He gave the female clerk a flirtatious smile, "My friend, in room 404, has a birthday today.  And well I was hoping all the staff on the clock would enter his room around say in about six hours and sing happy birthday too him.   He's been sick and will be resting in bed." Miroku pushed the money towards the woman, lying straight through his teeth.

She smiled back at him, "We can do that, sir." She took the offered money and wrote down the time and room number on a note pad.

Miroku walked way from the counter and towards his waiting friends, wanting nothing more than to be a fly on the wall when all those people walk in on Kouga in a few hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha got Kagome up to his room.  When he managed to close the door and lock it, he set the girl on her feet, turning her so that her body faced him.  She refused to look at him, even though her tears had stopped, she still sniffled.  Inuyasha coupled her face with his hands and forced her to look at him.  She could see the concern shining in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked brushing the cheek, Kouga had hit with his hand.

"Yes, I think I am ok now.  Just got a little freaked out. Thank you." She gave him a weak smile.

"You don't have to thank me.  I will always protect you, Kagome," his lips pressed to her forehead after he spoke.

Their gazed locked while Kagome reached up to stroke the bangs from his face.  She thought hard.  Kouga had almost taken her virginity away from her and if it had not been for Inuyasha, things could have been lot worst.  She wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, and she knew she loved Inuyasha without a shadow of a doubt.  She experienced how easy it could have been to have that special thing ripped from her.  She didn't want anyone to have the chance to do so either, not Kouga, not anyone.  

"Make love to me," Kagome said startling herself and him a bit.

Inuyasha's eyes grew, "Kagome are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you were just almost …" he couldn't finish, renewed anger sweeping through him at the mere thought of what could have happened.

"Please," she softly pleaded, "I don't want anyone to be my first except you, Kouga almost took that away."  A single tear slid down her already stained face. 

Kagome didn't wait for him to speak again before she claimed his lips with her own, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  Inuyasha's arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer.  He broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure, this is what you want?" it had to be her decision.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her again but this time allowed the kiss to deepen as he picked her up and carried her to his bed.  As the dark sky faded into the bright morning sky, they made love until they both clasped in exhaustion and comfortably fell asleep in each other's arms. 

*--------------------------------------------------------------------*

That is it for now….are you guys happy I didn't leave it at a cliffy? 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW 

**_PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:_**

He crept around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks…. he smiled evilly…there before him his rival passionately kissed Kagome….Oh yes, Inuyasha was going to pay for his humiliation at the hotel the night of prom….with this new information Inuyasha would be destroyed…payback is truly a bitch especially where Kikyou is involved. 

Heh Heh Heh…not a cliffy but something for you guys to ponder about while I write the next chappy!!! 

I will be working on next chappy throughout the week and when finished I will post as soon as possible.

Until Next Time…


	15. Seven WondersInuyasha Wonders

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  Yeah, I don't own the Icy-Hot stuff either.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE READ:

*I decided to give you guys one more fun/happy chapter before everything comes to a screeching halt.  Well erm…95% of the chappy is happy…hehe!

**This version of my story is not a lemon but sex is evident in the first part of this chapter although I do not go into detail about it.  I believe a rated R movie implicates more than I did in my rated R story.  So just as a warning if you are under 18, I suggest you not read the first section of this chapter.    The detailed *****lemon*** **version _is _on mediaminer.org….follow the instructions in the last chapter to get there…BUT please do come back to FF.net and review here, pretty please.  Oh and the only thing different from this version and the lemon version are details, if you guys choose to read this version that is all you are missing.

***Just a Thank you all you who have taken the time to read my story and review!!! And a simple reminder that I don't mind polite constructive criticism but I detest flames, which are nothing but a rude person crushing the spirit and enjoyment of an author, writing a story.  But thank you all, words cannot express how much I appreciate your comments about this sorry.

Hope you enjoy this Chappy…I skipped important homework to get it completed for you guys!!! 

Oh I didn't have much time to edit for Grammar and spelling…in order to do so would have resulted in my posting the chapter next week and I figured you all wanted the chapter as soon as possible….so do please forgive the spelling and grammar errors…I will go back and fix them when I post next time. 

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Fifteen: Seven Wonders…Inuyasha Wonders**

She pushed the water from her face with both hands and pushed it back towards her hair. Kagome heard the loud splash of the water after it had raced down her dark black hair, and hit the cream tile under her feet.  The showerhead sprayed the water over her slender form, washing away the soapy suds.

Kagome smiled, her hands scrubbing the jasmine scented conditioner into her hair.  She had created an addict, in herself and Inuyasha.  Two weeks had passed since their first time together, the first time for the both of them.   Since that night, they had been together two other times and came close too many times to count; the desire burned and itched at their souls, driving them almost crazy.   

She watched the steam rise from her heated body while she waited for the conditioner to set in her hair.  That night had been the best night of her life, aside from Kouga.  Kagome shook her head; Sango had informed her about what Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Rin and herself had done to Kouga.  They thought it had been as funny as hell. Inuyasha?  It took him three days to stop laughing, and even now he would break out and start chuckling when he thinks about it.  Kagome had to admit it amused her ever so slightly hearing that Kouga had been forbidden to ever step foot in that hotel again.  

Luckily for Kouga, word of his escapade in the hotel did not reach their school.  Yet! As Inuyasha so profoundly put it.   Inuyasha had the picture Sesshoumaru had taken of Kouga in the hotel room. He considered it, in his words…fucking precious.  It would not surprise Kagome in the least, if her best friend had already blow up the photo and made about a billion copies of it.  Inuyasha had threatened more than once since Prom to plaster the school walls with that embarrassing picture of Kouga. 

Kagome stuck her head under the running water and began working her hands through her long tresses to rinse out the creamy foam.  Kagome's eyes examined the shower.  It was beautiful, with a creamy marbled tile floor, and the three walls surrounding her displayed the elegance of landscapes from around the world.  The open side of the shower was separated from the rest of the spacious bathroom by a frosted glass barrier, three feet from the floor; gold panels met the frosted glass.  The door of the delicate wall was on the left side, away from the golden showerhead.  Nothing but the best, when it came to the Tama family. 

Kagome had spent the early morning of her day with Inuyasha's mother.   She seemed to have gotten stronger since her last weak spell; Mrs. Tama even managed to walk on her own without the help of a walker or another person.  Inuyasha unfortunately was forced to listen to his father's lecture about the importance of the family business and a good college education most of the morning.  

It was around noon when Kagome decided to invade Inuyasha's shower.   She had ninety minutes till she had to leave to meet the rest of her senior class in the school parking lot.  From there they would board three charter buses to ride five and a half hours to an amusement park called Seven Wonders.  The park would close its doors to its regular customers and reopen them from eight at night to three in the morning for graduating seniors from all over the country.    She hoped Mr. Tama would release his son soon, so she could see him for a little bit, before they were forced back into the world that kept them separated.  

Kagome sighed as she lifted her face to the water, her eyes closed, losing her self in the sensation of the heated liquid running down her face, her neck, her body.   She wanted him, she wanted to feel his hands on her body, hell she'd be even happy with a simple conversation at the moment, so long as she got to be with him.  The night that was to come at Seven Wonders was sure to be fun but as always, Inuyasha's time would be devoted to Kikyou and Kagome would be left wishing, hoping, wanting him to be with her instead. 

Her eyes shot open when she felt a pair of strong, rough hands encircle her waist pulling her body against a rock solid chest and an instant later, a soft pair of lips grazed the sensitive skin on her neck. Kagome leaned her head back against his shoulder, trying to bite back the smile that was trying to escape her lips while her hands moved to rest over his. 

"I see you've escaped him." Kagome stopped resisting the curve of her lips upwards; she pressed back against his naked form, earning herself a half moan, half growl in return. 

Inuyasha's hands began exploring her wet, slick body, while his lips found their way up to her ear, "Naw, I just got up and walked out."

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked turning so that she faced him.

Before answering her question, Inuyasha crashed his lips against hers in a thunderous kiss. His tongue instantly darted in her mouth and began massaging the moist caverns of her sweet mouth.   He had been waiting all morning to kiss her.  It had been slowly driving him insane, knowing that she was in his house, within his reach but could not go to her.  She plagued his mind every second of every hour.  He was constantly forced to be near her but never allowed to touch her, to talk to her, to acknowledge her as anything other than an enemy.  And to be kept from her in his home was more than he could bear.  

When he left his father's office, he went in search of her, knowing that she was somewhere in the house since her car was still hidden in the garage.  Then after searching the house and the grounds for a good fifteen minutes, he decided to head to his room.    Upon entering his bedroom, he stared hopelessly at the steam rising from under the crack of his bathroom door.  She had been in his room all along, the last place he thought to look.  

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled against his eager mouth, breaking him from his thoughts. She took a step backwards, her arms locked around his neck and pulled him completely under the raining water. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome.  My father got a business call, and I waited thirty minutes for him to finish the conversation.  I got sick of waiting and so after I signed the damn paper he wanted me too, I walked out," he finally answered her question, his eyes locking with hers as his hand reached up to gently stroke her cheek. 

"Oh…," was all Kagome got out before Inuyasha shut her up with his mouth.  Her fingers kneaded at his muscular shoulders as the heat began to build in her abdomen. 

"We have to get ready…the buses leave in an hour." She managed between the ravishing of her mouth.

"Feh, and it only takes twenty minutes to get dressed and twenty minutes to get to school from here….so that leaves…," it was Kagome's turn to shut him up.

The water pounded against them, and in a blink of an eye, Inuyasha had grab Kagome's ass and lifted her off the ground, rotating slightly so he could press her against the back wall of his shower.  Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around him when he hoisted her off the ground.  She threw her head back against the wall in a silent scream, as he filled her.

---------------------------------------------

She walked up the large, wide spiral staircase that led to his third floor bedroom.  She cursed Inuyasha for having a love of heights, thus making her walk three flights of stairs.  The woman straightened out her tight, short, red skirt then unbuttoned the first three buttons on her white-collared blouse, slightly exposing the tops of her breasts. 

She did not knock when she reached his door, only invited herself in, her eyes began searching in vain for him.  His room was enormous and filled with his sword collection, and football posters.  Not a single thing was out of place with the exception of his bed.  She eyed a tan duffle bag on top of white comforter before dismissing any thoughts about it.  Her attention was directed towards Inuyasha's bathroom when an inaudible sound emerged from behind the closed door.  Smirking to herself, she glided over to the door.   The girl pushed her bra up to make her breast look perkier before softly knocking on the door.

"Inuyasha, honey?"

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's shoulder after trying to catch his breath, his body still attempting to recover from the unexplainable high he had just experienced.  His arms still held his angel close to his body.  Kagome was content, she was happy.  Her hands gently stroked his back before reaching for the shampoo. 

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath she could not make out when she began lathering the shampoo in his silver, silky mane.  After a few moments of enjoying the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp, Inuyasha looked up.  Her face was glowing, her eyes sparkling exposing every ounce of love she had for him.   He could not help the huge smile that danced on his lips before he leaned down and captured her swollen lips. 

A knock was heard at the door and the two lovers instantly tensed.  Inuyasha released the kiss only to press his forehead against Kagome's and his grip tighten around her in a protective manner.

"Inuyasha, honey?" a muffled female voice rang through the bathroom. 

Inuyasha growled.  Kagome looked up into his eyes, and could clearly see fear….fear of being caught, and fear of hurting the girl at the door.   She stared down at the floor, trying not to let Inuyasha see the pain in her own eyes.  She didn't know why, but it hurt her to know that despite all that has happened between the two of them and how much the girl annoyed him, he still cared for her.

"Kikyou…," he barely whispers her name, his eyes closing in shame after see a flash of pain in Kagome's sapphire colored diamonds before she looked away. 

"Yes, Kikyou?" he called out as he reached up, gently grabbing Kagome's chin, and forcing her to look at him.

"I love you," he whispered to her, before kissing her nose and pulling her closer to his body, hoping she would let go of her insecurity about his feelings for Kikyou. 

"I was on my way to pick up Sakura and I thought I would come by and see you," Kikyou yelled on the other side of the door, 'I'm coming in,' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  He bent his head down towards Kagome's ear and once again whispered to her, "You know, I could just scream at you…_Oy Bitch, What the hell are you doing in my shower naked? What? Bitch! I didn't put that in you! You tripped and fell on it…_I think Kikyou would buy it, how about you?"

Kagome's face was buried in the crook of his neck, so he could not see her facial expression, but he felt and watched her body shake with suppressed laughter. He reached up and wiped away a trail of bubbles from his soapy hair.  It would be so easy to just let Kikyou catch them and let it be over and done with.  Then he would be free to love Kagome they way she needed to be loved.  But then, if they were caught, all hell would break lose for both his family and Kagome.  

The door creaked open and Kikyou step inside the bathroom.  Inuyasha spun around and saw Kikyou's blurry figure through the clouded glass. 

'Fuck' he thought.  

A movement just below him caught his eye.  He looked down to see Kagome sitting on the shower floor, her back against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest, her folded arms laying on top of her knees, and her chin resting on her arms. He stared at her for a moment then realized that she just saved his ass, providing Kikyou didn't decide to join him the shower.   That would definitely make for an interesting revelation on Kikyou's part.

Kikyou only saw the top half of Inuyasha through the frost, and by sitting on the floor, Kagome hid herself from Kikyou's view because the gold panels block her body from sight. 

The water was no longer hot from running for so long, the luke-warm water ran down his back.  Inuyasha replaced his back with his head to rinse the shampoo from his hair, so he could attempt to get Kikyou out of his bathroom.

"I am trying to finish my shower, you know," Inuyasha acknowledge Kikyou's present, noticing she just stood there waiting for him to speak. 

"Yes I know," she responded, licking her lips,  "Mind if I join you?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"I do mind. You can wait until I am finished," he responded, turning the faucet off, and ringing his hair out.  

Kagome drummed her fingers on her forearms, and picked her head up to rest against the wall behind her. 

"Inuyasha! You never let me have any fun!" Kikyou whined, "I am beginning to believe you can't get it up or are you really gay?," she teased.

Inuyasha loosened his grip on his hair and it fell against his moist skin.  His hands remained where they were, as Inuyasha simply stared at his girlfriend, his jaw almost reaching to floor.  Kagome bit her tongue and buried her face in her arms trying desperately to stifle the laughter trying to escape.  

'Trust me, Kikyou. He's far from gay.  But he can't help it if the sight of your toothpick, clammy body sends his and every other male's member into hiding.' Kagome thought to herself, smirking the entire time.

"Fuck you, Kikyou" Inuyasha snapped back when his wits returned to him.

"Gladly!" Kikyou chirped as she began to make her way towards the door of the shower. 

"Just hand me a damn towel." 

Kikyou mumbled to herself while she grabbed one of the marshmallow soft towels off the counter next to the shower stall.  She flung it over the top of the shower entrance where the glass stopped a foot below the ceiling.  Inuyasha retrieved the towel and quickly dried himself off, as he did, he glanced down at Kagome who now had one elbow propped on top of her knee while her chin sat in her half open fist. She gave him a knowing, amused smirk before and corking an eyebrow at him. 

Inuyasha simply snorted at her, but smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower room, careful not to open the door too wide. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome raced in her car down the street towards the senior parking lot.  Her adrenaline sprinted through every vein in her body.  There was no doubt about it, her death was inevitable because he was surely to kill her the second he got the chance. 

Inuyasha had changed in to his black pants, white tank top, and red button down shirt before escorting Kikyou down to her car.  Kagome was finally able to leave the bathroom to change herself. 

She waited for what seemed like forever, before Inuyasha to return to her.  She accomplished getting dressed in her tight black pants, a tight spaghetti strap top, and a see-through button down, collared green over-shirt. Kagome finished with her make up and drying her hair, and still Inuyasha did not come back up to his room.  

It wasn't her fault; people do some wild things when boredom takes over their minds.  She had noticed the dress shoes he was going to wear to the event that night, they just sat there on the floor next to his bed.  She knew he hated shoes, and that he despised socks even more.   He could always get away without wearing socks, but shoes he had to wear.  So knowing, that Inuyasha would stick his bare feet in his shoes, she ran over to his closet and retrieved the tube of icy-hot, he kept in his gym bag.  

Before her conscious could reprimand her for being a bad girl, she squeezed the bottled of pain-reliever into the toe end of both shoes.   When he finally did return, she spent a few minutes with him talking before he decided they should get going.  His facial expressions were absolutely priceless as his mind tried to register why his toes had this weird tingling sensation.  

It was only seconds later that his shoes were flung across the room, his eyes burrowing playfully, dangerous into Kagome's soul, while both feet subconsciously dug themselves into his carpet.    She had been in hysterics the entire time and only managed to get away from his lunging body by a spilt second.  That was when she ran down the stairs, to the garage, and into her car, speeding her soon-to-be dead-ass away from his mansion.  

Her car came to a screeching halt as she pulled into a parking space.  Kagome got out of her car, her body trembling with excitement and fear at the sight of Inuyasha's car at the entrance of the parking lot.  He had been on her tail the entire trip. Her eyes scanned the lot; almost half the seniors were present, waiting patiently to be allowed to board the buses.  

She spotted Sango and Rin sitting in Rin's yellow convertible only three cars away.  Inuyasha entered the parking lot, his car rolling closer and closer to the area she decided to park. 

Kagome began walking towards her friends, ignoring him, and knowing that he really could not do anything to her while in the present of others.  She smiled wickedly at that thought, understanding that she was safe for the time being.  Upon reaching her friends, she said nothing, only climbed into the back seat and made herself comfortable, staring smugly out the windshield of the car.

Rin and Sango stopped their chatting long enough to watch their friend silently make herself at home in Rin's car then turned their attention to the Senior Class president who parked his car directly in front of the yellow Camero.   A staring contest ensued. The two females in the front of the car kept looking back and forth between the two lovers, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"What did you do to him, Kag?," Rin was the first to speak up.

Kagome smile only grew, but her eyes never left the tall, handsome man who now was leaning against the hood of his car, smirking right back at her.

"Oh nothing much.," Kagome's eyes shot up to the passing clouds when Kikyou took Inuyasha's attention off her and putting her hands behind her head.  

'I win,' she thought proudly, she could hear her two friends speaking to her but nothing registered but that single notion.

"Kagome?," Sango's voice reached her ears.

"What?" Kagome answered Sango, descending her gaze towards her. 

"Don't give me that tone of voice!" Sango scolded her.

"Sorry, mommy." Kagome pouted. 

Rin shook her head before attempting to speak, "Well, since you decided to stop listening to me, I'm not going to tell you what I over heard Sessy talking about to his investigators."

Kagome eyes grew the size of saucers and automatically sat up right, "What did he find out?"

Rin could not help but notice the hope pouring from Kagome's expression, "Relax, it may not be anything, especially since I know he hasn't told Inuyasha yet."

"Just tell me" Kagome said inching closer to the front of the car.

"Well, Naraku apparently had a gotten another woman pregnant a few weeks before he married his pregnant fiancée.  At present there aren't any traces or clues as to who the woman was or where her and the child, well adult now, are located."

Kagome squealed and hugged Rin from behind, pinning her to the driver seat of her car.  Sango hunched down in the seat as most of the student in the parking lot turned in the direction of the high-pitched noise. 

"Calm down, it still may not be anything.  It not illegal to cheat on your future wife, besides I don't think Kikyou's mother even cares what Naraku does, so long as she stays his wife."

"I know," Kagome let go of Rin and sat back in her seat, "I can still hope though, can't I?"

Rin looked back at her friend and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Of course you can, Kagome, of course you can."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the trip to the park, Inuyasha rode on the first bus with Kikyou and Miroku, and Kagome rode on the third with Rin and Sango.  Sango and Miroku had gotten into a minor argument right before they got on the bus.  So for the sake and sanity of all, they decided to ride in separate buses so both could calm down and talk it over when the senior class reached their destination.

The five and half-hour drive to the theme park, was incredibly humorous for Kagome.  The entire time, Inuyasha continuously sent her text-messages each one depicting a different, unique way he was going to torture her when he got her alone.  When they finally reached Seven Wonders, Rin snatched Kagome's phone from her and counted 96 total messages from Inuyasha every single one of them a threat, he had every intention of following through with.  Some threats were corny while others Kagome would rather not experience and some sounded absolutely delicious. 

The park was huge and divided into four sections each depicting monuments, sceneries, culture aspects, foods, shops and rides of the Seven Wonders of the World. There was a an Egyptian area for the pyramids and the lighthouse of Alexandria, an Grecian region in honor of the Colossus of Rhodes and the Statue of Zeus, an Asia minor or Turkey part showing the Temple of Artemis and The Mausoleum of Halicarnassus and a section displaying the hanging gardens of Babylon.  Each part of the park had anywhere from mind blowing roller coasters to gentle, relaxing boat rides.****

Kagome, Rin, Destiny, Sango and Miroku hung out together while enjoying the thrill rides and the food that the park had to offer.  It took most of the first half of the night for Sango and Miroku to completely make up and when they did, it was ten minutes before they realized the other members of their group left them.  Sango called Kagome on her cell and located their friends and in a short time rejoined the group. 

Kagome leaned against the railing behind her; her arms folded across her chest and her lower lip sticking out ever so slight.  She hated water rides; especially ones where the sadistic designers enjoyed sending the vehicle filled with riders down a nearly straight, seventy-foot drop. So why did she even get in line to ride? Stupidity! Yep, that had to be it.  She was just plain stupid. Kagome could feel her stomach already doing flip-flops and they were a good ten minutes from even boarding the boats.  

The narrow hallway that constituted as the waiting line for the ride was decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphics etched to perfection in the stone walls and orange-colored lanterns hung from the ceiling.  Kagome felt like she was actually standing in the labyrinth of the ancient pyramids rather a mere replicate. The distraught female looked down at her silver watch.  It was a quarter till one.

Inuyasha hummed happily from the other side of the railing where he stood adjacent to Kagome.  Kikyou, Sakura, and him had gotten in line behind Miroku, Sango, Destiny, Rin and Kagome. He wondered why Kagome chose to ride something she didn't like riding.  But dismissed the thought noticing the look on her face and concluded that she was wondering the exact same thing.  In all honesty, he was just happy by the fact that Kikyou decided to be civil and not start anything with Kagome tonight, which meant all he had to do was keep his mouth shut and all would be good. 

They reached the docking platform minutes later.  The "canoes" that the passengers rode in were divided into three compartments in which two people could fit, one in front of the other.  The person in front would have to sit between the legs of the person behind them and all six riders had small grip bars on each side of the boat.  Two canoes loaded at a time, starting with the second in line then the first.  Once boat number two was full, Miroku and Sango were directed to the front line of boat number one, then Destiny and Rin were lead to the next line, and Kagome and Inuyasha to the last line.  

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyou and Sakura, who were so busy talking, neither noticed that he was gone, or that they would be two whole boats behind him.  He smiled, without a doubt this was going to be his favorite ride of the night. Kagome turned and looked at him with a glint in her eyes, she had realized the same thing.

"Ah, Kagome, do you want me to switch with you?" Destiny asked her friend in hopes of saving her from a ride through hell.

"Feh!" came out of Inuyasha's mouth as his gazed returned to Kikyou to see if she noticed anything yet.

"I'll be fine, I'd rather torture the bastard by making him ride with me." Kagome answered Destiny the same gleam in her eyes. 

Rin's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she stepped into the boat.  Sango sat in Miroku's lap, Destiny between Rin's legs, and Kagome in Inuyasha's lap and the canoe launched forward into the dark tunnel that marked the start of the ride.

Rin stared at the scenes in each room they entered, and shivered from the brisk of cold air as the boat passed under an arch.  She found herself getting bored as each setting portrayed ancient Egyptian customs and traditions.    Rin noticed Destiny in the same state of boredom as she had her elbow propped on the left side of the boat, her cheek resting in her palm, and her eyes staring into the water. In front of her Sango and Miroku passed the time by seeing how far their tongues could go down each other's throats.  She missed Sesshoumaru.  Soft moans behind her, caused her to turned around and find Kagome and Inuyasha performing the same act as Sango and Miroku.

"God! All four of you need to get a fucking room!" Rin shouted out of annoyance of not having someone too.

The two couples ignored her outburst, while Destiny stared at her slightly confused before looking behind her.  Rin watched her reaction, and giggled when Destiny's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her mouth hung open. 

Kagome was leaning back against Inuyasha's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  She had tilted her head enough to reach Inuyasha's lips as he leaned down to kiss her. Kagome broke the kiss, to be met with her friend staring at her in shock.  

"Destiny, are you alright?" Kagome asked her, while Inuyasha placed small, suckling kisses down the side of her neck.

The brown, curly haired girl snapped back into reality, "Yo…You and…" she couldn't quite make out what her mind was trying to register.

"Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha.  To make a very long story short, they are actually in love but can't let Kikyou find out because her father is blackmailing Inuyasha." Rin tried to ease the girl's mind quickly not wanting to go into a lengthy explanation. 

"And soon enough, I'll be able to make an honest woman out of her," Inuyasha said against her neck, with a mischievous smile. 

Kagome elbowed him the ribs in response. After a few more moments Destiny seemed to found some peace of mind about the startling new information she just received and returned to staring out the side of the canoe.  Kagome happy the attention had left her and Inuyasha shifted herself so that she straddled Inuyasha's waist and then hungrily claimed his lips, his hands moved from her waist down to her backside.

Sango and Miroku finally discontinued their embrace when the boat shifted, glancing back only to find an interesting sight behind the females in the middle.  Rin sighed to herself taking notice of Sango and Miroku intently watching the two behind her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took a peak back to get a full view of Inuyasha's hands massaging her friend's ass. 

"Shit, Inuyasha's worst than Sesshoumaru when he's horny." Rin spoke aloud without realizing she had.

Miroku threw his head back letting out a deep, loud chuckle signalizing to Rin that her last thought was verbalized to everyone in the group. Turing every shade of red, the petite girl heard female giggles from beside her and in front of her while a groan of protest could be heard behind her.

"Thanks Rin.  I need that image in my head." Inuyasha griped, trying to shake the detailed illustration from his head.

Kagome had her forehead on his shoulder, her hands gripping his biceps, trying not to laugh; he had gone from partially excited to limp as a noodle in two seconds.  She had never thought it was possible for a male to do that. 

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that out loud, its just that Sessy has a fascination with my ass and…" Rin buried her face in her hands when four of the six in the boat almost fell over in hysterics, she was on a roll tonight, "I'm shutting up now."

"Please do!" Inuyasha whimpered, he was going to have nightmares for months. 

Kagome reached up and stoked his cheek, "Shh, it's okay baby." She managed to choke out before busting into laughter again. 

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha retorted, trying to sound angry but failing miserably since a chuckle danced at the bottom of his throat.

"Yes it…AHHHHH!," the boat lunged down a twelve foot drop, water splashing up into the canoe.

Inuyasha began turning blue from the death grip Kagome had around his neck.  His hands managed to grab a hold to her wrist and pried the terrified girl off him.

"Damn girl, that's only the little drop," Inuyasha spoke to her watching her small body still trembling in fright.

"I know," Kagome tried to regain some composure, "I just wasn't expecting it"

The trip continued through the important time periods of Egypt, each room taking the unsuspecting passengers higher up in the building, leading them closer to declination of the Egyptian empire and the downward fall of their small boat

Kagome clung tightly to Inuyasha, her breath coming in short pants as the ride progressed. He simply rubbed her back and held her close to his body.

"Why did you bother getting in line, Kagome?" Inuyasha gently spoke to her.

"Because I am STUPID!" Kagome cried into his shoulder.

The silver-haired man bit back a chuckle before kissing his angel's temple. 

"I mean I like these kind of rides, honestly…it's…it's the anticipation of what going to happen that freaks my mind and body out." 

He noticed to glassy reflection of her eyes when she lifted her head to speak to him.  He raised his hand and wiped the hair from her face, giving her a soft smile.

"Here, turn around, lean against me, close your eyes and just relax.  I'll hold on to you, I promise."

Kagome did as he told her and she felt safe when his arms wrapped around her upper half keeping her close to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The black haired female tapped her foot against the tan brick road as she waited.  She didn't like standing in a dark alley behind a shop, alone.  She hugged her arms to her ribs as a cool breeze swept passed her body.  If he didn't show up, he was dead and she would be the reason why.  She re-read the text message he sent her…

_Meet me behind the bookshop on main street 15 min b4 we leave._

"Sorry, Kagome," she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

"Inuyasha!," her voice a notch just below yelling, while she clipped her phone back on her pants. 

"What?," he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her against him.  

"Don't sneak up on me like…" she attempted to scold him but her mind quickly gave away to the sensations Inuyasha was invoking in her body.

His warm hands raced under both her shirts, and began caressing her chilled skin.  His lips played havoc at the conjunction of her neck and shoulder.  Then just as quickly as he had started he let ago of her and began walking away, leaving her craving for more.

"Inuyasha?" she called out somewhat bewildered by his actions.

"Hey, nobody ever said torture would be fun baby," he bit his lip, the corners of his lips curving towards the stars.

Kagome fumed, she took many hasten steps to catch up to him and just before she could whack him in the back of his head, he spun around taking her in his arms and making a two complete circles before setting her back on her feet.  Seconds afterward he eagerly lean forward to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes, bringing his hand to the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss.

-----------------------------

Kouga stared at the small white building he saw Inuyasha walk behind contemplating on whether he should follow or not.  His evening had been pretty much dull since he had been to Seven Wonders at least a dozen times before; the excitement of the theme park had long lost its interest him.  He rode the second bus on the way to the park, since Inuyasha rode in the first and Kagome in the second.  He stopped to think about those two particular people for a second.

Kouga did not remember much about the party after prom only that he tried to force himself on Kagome in his drunken state and he had not gotten very far before Inuyasha had beat him to a pulp.  Then when consciousness returned to him, he found himself strapped butt-naked to a hotel bed and two minutes later the entire hotel staff barged in the room singing happy birthday for only God knows why.  Inuyasha! Who else could it have been?  But the question that really got to him was why did Inuyasha so inaptly defend Kagome?

His thoughts were broken when one of his buddies spoke up behind him, "Shouldn't we be heading to the bus?"

"You three go on without me, I'll be behind you in a few minutes." Kouga responded his eyes trailing up to the corner Inuyasha took.

"Where are you going, Kouga?" a tall, lanky friend asked.

"Nowhere, just go!" Kouga snapped back harshly. 

When all three of his friends were out of sight, Kouga proceeded across the street, down the slender path and crept around the corner of the bookstore.  He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight his eyes fell upon. His rival stood there before him kissing the one person on this earth Inuyasha should never be embracing, _if_ he wanted to keep his relationship with Kikyou.  

An evil smile played at his lips, 'Oh yes, Inuyasha is going to pay for what he did to me.'

Even if Inuyasha didn't want to be with Kikyou anymore, if she found out, there would be hell to pay and she would _not_ fall short of destroying Inuyasha and his whore. Payback's truly a bitch, especially where Kikyou is involved.  

But Kouga wanted Inuyasha to know who was the one that ultimately started his annihilation.  Kagome left first to catch the bus, while Inuyasha waited behind for a few minutes before leaving to do the same.  When his rival was alone, Kouga made his presence known.

"So, Inuyasha…I see that I have discovered your dirty little secret." Kouga said smugly, delighting in the sound that emerged from Inuyasha's throat as he spoke.

Inuyasha turned and looked Kouga dead in the eyes, anger was apparent in all his features, "And what do you plan to do about it asshole?" 

"I plan to reap in the spoils of my plunder," Kouga explained, "beginning with the reaction Kikyou will have to my news."

Kouga's haughtiness faded when Inuyasha's rage dissipated and his lips mirrored Kouga's evil grin.  That action followed the retrieval of his cell phone from his pants pocket.  Kouga watched in puzzlement as Inuyasha played with his phone for a few moments before Kouga felt his own phone buzzing. 

'What the hell?' Kouga thought as he flipped up the top panel to discover Inuyasha had sent him a photo.

He opened the message containing the picture and paled instantly, his eyes shot up to the sender. 

"One word spoken out of your mouth about Kagome and I, will result in that photo being hung on every inch of every wall in our town, the high school being my first target." 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the ghostly figure in front of him, who had obviously gone into a form of epileptic shock.  He could faintly hear the word "No" repeatedly coming from Kouga's mouth.

"Good, I am glad we are on the same level.  Keep that copy for yourself, I've got about a hundred others at home." Inuyasha said reinforcing his threat, as he walked away to follow in Kagome's footsteps back to the buses. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha stared up at the dark sky above him as he waited in line to broad the bus.  The few stars that did appear in the hollow void were dim.  The night had gone by pretty good, he got to spend some time with Kagome, shock the hell out of Kouga, and had a little bit of fun in the process.  He was about to enter the bus when the _Lone Ranger_ rang from his side.

Groaning to himself and making a mental note to change his ring tone, Inuyasha looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Don't tell me you only just now figured out I walked out on you, old man." Inuyasha spoke without a greeting, taking a step aside to lean against the bus.

"No I noticed the second you left, but my time did not permit me to contact you until now." His father coolly replied.

"Whatever, can't this wait until this afternoon it's already three in the morning and I am too tired to bother with any business shit right now."

"The details can but I thought you might like to know what it was you signed without reading this morning before I could explain the terms to you."

For some unexplainable reason Inuyasha felt his blood run cold, "What did I sign?" his voice a fraction lower than it had been moments before.

"The Tama Company and the Shikon Company are merging as you might already know.  Well the contract was drawn up under the compromise that my youngest son marry Mr. Shikon's eldest child, well in Naraku's case his only daughter.  I signed the agreement and so did Naraku, all it need was your co-signature since your taking my place in few short years and your brother signature.  I sent the document for Sesshoumaru's signature a few hours ago."

Inuyasha felt his lungs constrict, what had he done?  Why the hell did he sign something without reading it first?  All hope of ever being free from Kikyou skipped merrily away from him, as depression and anger raced to take its place. 

"Does Kikyou know yet?" he did not want Kikyou spreading the news around before he could get to Kagome.

"No, Naraku was waiting for the completion of the merger so that the both of you could tell her of the good news.  We both agree, the marriage will take place shortly after the two of you graduate in a few weeks.  Well I must retire. Goodnight." and that was all Mr. Tama said before hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha clutched his phone in his hand.  His mind screamed for him to wake up from this nightmare.  No, it was not some terrible dream it was real…reality.  He felt all his organs shatter into dust, but none as quick as his heart. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru slammed the contract on his desk, "Fucking Bastard."

He knew Inuyasha did not read the pact, because if he had he never would have agreed to sign it.  His bond to Kikyou was a legal matter now. After the contract was complete, the nagging bitch would find out in mere hours of her engagement to his brother and no doubt the entire country would know of it by either her mouth or the press. So Sesshoumaru decided he would withhold his signature on the document for as long as he could, to give Inuyasha adequate time to inform Kagome of his idiocy.  

The phone on his desk rang, sitting down in his huge, white leather chair; Sesshoumaru pressed the crimson button to the speakerphone.

"Yes?" he frigidly answered.

"Sir, we can't find any trace of the woman or the child," a rough, sharp voice crackled from the speaker.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple, "Keep looking, not that it matters now," he pressed the red button again ending the conversation before spinning his chair to stare out his office window. 

He feared Inuyasha was beyond his help now; the stupid bastard signed his fate, and now he was going to have to live with it.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

He he he…oh yes I am stopping there!!!!

Please bare with me I have three more weeks of school, one of which are final exams and the other two demanding the completion of final projects.  But I promise you all that I will finish this story so do not worry about that, I just have to update when I get the time…I'm sorry!

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Until Next Time…


	16. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE READ:

****Sorry it took me so long.  This chapter was hard to write let alone finding time to complete it.  Hope you all like it…but warning major angst.  And thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter!

***Ok, you all have to forgive the grammar and spelling.  I think I got most of them.  If its really bad let me know and I will revise the chapter when I get back to school on the 3rd.   

**Um I am really bad about email peeps when they ask me so if you all want when I am online you can just IM me…my thing is Inuprincess17. 

*I was watching my favorite Buffy/Angel episode I taped a long time ago and there was a line that was perfect for this story.  So I must give credit to the writers of Buffy/Angel stuff to that single line I used.  Just wondering could ya'll figure out which line it is? And what episode it came from? Yeah I know thats prolly hard..lol…I would not get it…n e wayz…enjoy the story!

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Sixteen: Broken Hearts**

She leaned back against the tall oak tree that stood in the school courtyard and adjusted her backpack to sit upright next to her slumped body.  Kagome blinked back a few subtle tears, allowing her head to rest on the rough bark.  Inuyasha had been acting strange the last couple of days since the class trip.  No, strange was an understatement he had been avoiding her.  He had not called, he had made no attempt to see her, and he refused to even look at her let alone speak more than a single word to her.  

Kagome stared out into the labyrinth of school buildings, her hands twisted together in her lap.  Every time she tried to call him Inuyasha was too busy to talk or there was no answer.  Most of the time it was the latter of the two.  She would go to see him and there would be some excuse why he did not want visitors of any sort.  At first she thought she had done something, maybe she had angered him or annoyed him and he wasn't ready to confront her about it yet.  But as the days passed Kagome realized that something else was going on.  Especially since Rin had suddenly become very sympathetic, and supportive.  It scared her.  She wanted to know what the hell was going on, but no body would talk to her.  Inuyasha would not acknowledge her existence and when she asked her friend, Rin would get all teary eyed and then walk away.

She licked her dry lips before letting out a heavy but gentle sigh.  She missed him, she felt so lost without him.  Half of her was missing, nothing was right.  Her heart, fragile as it was, had already begun to crack and crumble.  Kagome was angry, angry with him for shutting her out, and angry at whatever the reason for him doing so.  Her mind ran through a hundred and one possible scenarios for the source behind Inuyasha's behavior.   Each one frightened and worried her more than the last.  

The bell rang and hordes of students sprung from the rooms darting their way through the crowds in search of friends.  She had skipped her last period class, she needed time to think, to get some control over her emotions.   The sunbeams shot through the creamy clouds in the distance, catching her sullen orbs.  Kikyou and her followers passed in her line of sight, and Kagome groaned inwardly. A chilled breeze passed over her at the same moment in time.  Whatever _was_ going on with Inuyasha, Kagome was almost certain it had something to do with Kikyou.

------------------------------------------  

Inuyasha stared out the main window of the second floor of the science hall.  His heated forehead met the cool glass as his eyes noticed the lonely miserable female against the only tree in the courtyard.  His heart reached out for her, but would never make it to her, not now.  His fingers glided down the window over her small form.  He was a coward.  He could not face her; he could not tell her.  Tell her; that in haste he had signed away any hope of them having a future together.  He knew his heart could not survive the mere look on her face when she did find out. 

His fingers balled into a fist, pressing against the glass.  How could he have been so stupid?  He ran through the meeting with his father that morning over and over again.  He had not blindly signed his name to a thirty-page contract; he did not lack intelligence quite that much.  He may have not have read the entire document but he had skimmed through all the major objectives and compromises while waiting for his father to end his phone call.    But as fate would have it, he some how missed that single important paragraph that would bind him to his long time girlfriend until death did they part.  

Why had he not read the contract completely and thoroughly?  His mind screamed that question at him every single second.  And only one answer would ring in his mind.  He was undoubtedly an idiot.  Sesshoumaru and him had analyzed and broken down every crack and crevice of that contract hopelessly searching for some invalidity, some error in which they could declare it void.  Even a simple grammar error would have sufficed.  The time it took had been spent in vain.  The contract was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

He turned his back to the window, turned his back to her, the only woman who would ever have claim to his heart.  He walked slowly, painfully away.  He had to tell her, postponing it would only make it worse, but he needed strength, she was his strength.  No, it had to end.  Despite how much his heart and soul protested he had to end their relationship on both levels, friendship and love.  It would hurt too much to have one without the other.   

He could not, would not let her sacrifice her happiness for him.  He wanted her to experience all that life had to offer like marriage and children.  He did not want her bound to him in a secret relationship, never being free to openly love him.  He could offer her nothing but a few stolen minutes or hours here and there.  No, No! She needs someone would can give her the universe, protect her, take care of her, love her without constraints.  He had to set her free to find someone else.  

He hung his head as he walked down the large hall, weaving between the mindless students.  He did not notice them; to him they were nothing but objects in his path. It would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, to give her up, let her go, to force himself not to love her.  His footsteps were short and heavy as he reached the stairs and began the torturous journey down them.  

After he managed to escape the confining walls of the school foyer, he raised his head to the scene before him.  His eyes squinted from the brightness of the outside world. Inuyasha walked over to a secluded area and scanned the area and found his angel still reclining against the tree.  His longing honey eyes lingered on her for a few moments longer before retreating across the yard in search of one of their mutual friends.   As he failed to locate anyone, his mind began to zone out, lost in thoughts of what could have been. 

"Hey man!" Miroku walked up behind his silver haired friend, grasping him firmly on his shoulder.

Inuyasha seemed unaffected for a short time before his mind was jolted back into reality, "Oh, hey…"

"Haven't talk to you much lately"

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded not really listening.

Miroku corked an eyebrow, "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Don't give me that shit, you know what I am talking about, Inuyasha," Miroku's voice was stern.

Inuyasha glared at him not knowing why exactly but did not speak.  

"Sango is about to rip you a new asshole for what you are doing to Kagome.  I know whatever is going on has to be major for you to willingly hurt her like you are."

Inuyasha cringed at the last comment and found something interesting next to his feet.  She was hurting because of him, and the news he had yet to deliver to her was only going to hurt her worse. 

"She's upset?" he managed to choke out guiltily.

Miroku look questioningly at his friend for a moment, "Yes, its like the spark that makes her so unique is gone, vanished.  And the only things she wants is know what she did to make you mad."

"She didn't do anything…I…I did," Inuyasha stomped away knowing Miroku would follow in curiosity.  

He stalked out behind the building he had only previously exited, and found a place completely away from open, ease dropping ears.   Just as he had expected Miroku followed on his heels.  He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the faded brick wall, his chin almost touching the top of his sternum.  

"So…what did you do?" Miroku mimicked Inuyasha's actions.

Inuyasha kicked at a pebble, "I am going to marry Kikyou," he stated like it was normal for him to say it.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" 

Miroku had not meant to yell, it just sped out of his mouth when Inuyasha's words set in his brain.  He stood directly in front of his apparently over medicated friend, staring at him in complete and utter disbelief. 

Inuyasha had slammed the back of his head on the brick wall when Miroku lost his normal calm, collective persona. He had expected a reaction but not quite such a loud one.  He locked eyes with grape colored pupils.  Those eyes searched his own for truth behind what he had said.   

"I am going to marry Kikyou." Inuyasha repeated emotionless.

"Why the hell are you going to do that!?" Miroku felt himself reach the verge of panic his voice clearly acknowledging it. 

"Because I am sick person and enjoy torturing myself and those I love."

"Why do I not believe that?" 

"I signed over my freedom a little less than a week ago and unknowingly agreed to marry my girlfriend."

"WHY?"

  "Is that the only word you know?! WHY! You want to know why?  Because my brain malfunctions from time to time resulting in the destruction of any piece of happiness I might attain!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku's voice was calmer seeing the pain and burning in Inuyasha's eyes.

"No! I signed a damn contract that had printed, in what had to be invisible ink, that I will marry Kikyou upon the merger of my father's company and Naraku's company. Now I have to figure some way to tell Kagome that all her hopes and dreams for our future are worth nothing more than tiny grain of sand!" Inuyasha let all his frustrations out. 

"Is that why you've been avoiding her?"

"Yes damn it! Isn't that what I have been trying to tell you." He felt his strength quickly fleeing from him.

"Calm down, is there anything that can counteract the contract."  Miroku leaned back against the wall.

"No," defeat dripped from the word.

Miroku released a deep, heavy breathe, "When do you plan on telling her?"

Inuyasha stood on his feet and took a few steps forward, his arms still folded across his chest, "I was looking for someone to tell her that I wanted to speak with her tonight, right before you came over." 

"Don't do it tonight.  Sango and Destiny are taking her out somewhere to get her mind off you, though I doubt it will do any good.  Besides I think you need a little more time to figure out how to tell her.  You can't tell her the same you told me."

"Yeah, thanks.  I need to go home and just clear my mind a bit," Inuyasha started to walk back out into the open yard.

Miroku followed suit but stopped after a few steps his heart cried for his friends, " It will crush her just like it has crushed you."

"I know," Inuyasha softly, sadly answered not stopping nor looking back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyou stepped into her father's office with a clear look of smugness.  Without a word she glided over to the chair across from Naraku and took a seat, flipping her hair with her hand.  The room was dark, the blinds for the window behind him, were open just enough to emit an eerie glow of the daylight.   The slim, dark man ignored his daughter and continued to read through the daily report of his company. 

Kikyou cleared her throat to obtain his attention, "Ahem."

Naraku looked up from his paper and stared at her.

"You wanted to see me when I got home from school," Kikyou reached into her purse retrieving a pale pink lipstick and a compact mirror and began to repaint her lips.   

"Yes, it seems that Inuyasha is yours."

Kikyou snapped the mirror shut and looked at her father; she smirked, her eyes blazed with victory.

"He signed the agreement, and you shall marry him when all the legalities of the merger are approved."

"Perfect," her voice was cold.

"Are you sure he wants you?" Naraku opened a small drawer of his desk.

"I don't care if he does or doesn't.  Every important magazine, social club, and person knows that the Tama Brothers are the most eligible, the most powerful, the most wealthiest bachelors in the world."  

Naraku pulled a slender cigarette and a solid gold lighter from the drawer.   He stuck the white stick in the side of his lip and flicked the roller on the lighter, "Why not Sesshoumaru, the first born?;" he asked placing the small flame to the end of the cigarette. 

Kikyou crossed her legs, her arms rested on each side of the leather chair, "The elder brother although very desirable physically, his personality lacks greatly beside the fact that he is a diamond wall, indestructible. Inuyasha however, is very passionate a weakness his brother does not have."

"Weakness?" Naraku took a let out a puff of smoke, amused at his daughter's ambition.

"Inuyasha is mine now, I will break him, and he will submit to me.  I will marry him and with what money I have and what power and additional money I will gain when we marry, there will be no one to stop me from getting what I want."

"And what exactly do you want, my dear?"

"The world," Kikyou paused to stand, placing both hands securely on the front of the desk and leaning across it closer to her father, "and Inuyasha to suffer in hell."

Naraku knew he had taught his daughter well, "Is that so?"

Kikyou's eyes grew dark with hatred; "He betrayed my trust, telling me he loves me when its quite obvious he does not.  His heart lies with another; I can see it in his eyes.  Why else would he deny me time and time again?  He will pay for his betrayal, one agonizing year at a time. If I found out who she is then along with losing him forever she will pay a far greater price than Inuyasha." 

Kikyou turned from her father and grabbed her purse, she began heading for the door when his low, sinister voice stabbed the dead air in the room.

"Vengeance can be a dangerous thing."

Her back faced the desk, and turned her head slightly towards it before responding, "So is deceiving me.  If I can not have his love and adoration, then she will not have him at all."

"Very well," he spoke again, his daughter started for the exit again, he pressed his cigarette into the ashtray, "and Kikyou you know nothing about the marriage."  He watched her head nod in response before disappearing into the dark hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sat slouched in a maroon chair in his father's library. All four walls in the room were covered from top to bottom with books.  Every piece of wood stained a dark cherry color, the lights that shone from the chandlers above gave the room an orange-ish glow.   Rin sat across from Inuyasha reading a thick old book.  He stared blankly at the floor just before her feet, his mind void of any thoughts or a single function.  

Silence hung heavy in the air.  Sesshoumaru sat at a small table a few yards away from his fiancée and his brother, carefully rereading the contract that demanded his signature.  After a complete review of the document, he placed the pamphlet on the table and flipped to the page he needed to sign.  He could not stall a day longer, his father, Naraku and the many lawyers and businessman participating in the fusion insisted.  He stared at the blank line; and placed the point of the pen on the paper.  With a heavy heart, he scribbled _Sesshoumaru Tama_.

Quick, sharp footsteps from the hall broke the quietness of the room. As the steps grew louder indicating a person approaching, Rin and Sesshoumaru looked up towards the entrance. It was only a matter of seconds before Mrs. Tama barged into the library. 

"I want to know what the hell is going on?" her voice was full of emotion.

Rin closed her book and looked across at Inuyasha who averted his gaze towards his mother.  Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, "What do you mean, mother?"

"Kagome just called a few minutes ago asking to speak with Inuyasha, and when I asked the servant to get my son for me, Hache told me Inuyasha did not wish to speak to her and had not for quite sometime!" Mrs. Tama was annoyed; she heard the depression in Kagome's voice.

"You do not need to worry yourself, it will be taken care of tomorrow," Inuyasha said, his voice was as distance as his eyes.

Mrs. Tama observed her youngest, answers would not come easily from him, so redirected her attention to the oldest, "What will be taken care of tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru matched his mother's stare, "You should be resting."

"I am not as weak as you boys seem to think I am.  Now tell me what is going on." She retorted in a tone only mothers could achieve.  She walked over to stand in front of her son.

Sesshoumaru reached for the phone on the table when it began to ring but his mother's small, pale hand stopped him, "Let it ring, and stop avoiding my question."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow; his mind analyzed how to get out of the current situation without hurting his mother. He gripped the pen still in his hand.  She would not leave the subject alone until she got the answers she desired; and answered to her satisfaction.  The phone continued to ring, until the answering machine pick up. Her eyes fell on the phone when her husband's voice emerged from the speaker.

"Honey, I am afraid I won't be home this evening.  I have a meeting with the advertising committee in about five minutes and it will probably run late. I am sorry for missing dinner again tonight; I'll make it up to you soon. Goodbye, dear."

Mrs. Tama huffed and muttered loud enough for all present to hear, "He is probably fucking one of his secretaries tonight, not like it will be the first time."

The air in the room died leaving a crisp, dry atmosphere.  Sesshoumaru dropped the pen in his hand; however, his fingers remained in the same place, his facial expression remained stoic.  He could not believe what he had just heard.  She had known?  She had known their father was screwing around on her the whole time?  Meaning Kagome and Inuyasha sacrifice would have been spared.  Irony was an evil concept.  Now it was too late, Inuyasha would marry Kikyou in a matter of months.

Rin gasped as her hand flew up over her mouth.  Tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes.  She glanced over at Inuyasha; he looked like a cement truck had just run over a small, defenseless kitten.  If he appeared bad before, his appearance now could not come close to compare.  Without a word he stood, walked over to small bar in the far corner of the room, and retrieved a large bottle of liquid.  

Ignoring his mother's warning about the alcohol, he stormed out of the room fully intended on drinking his misery into oblivion.  He never drank, but at the moment it seemed like the best time to start.  A short time later Rin, Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Tama were greeted with the echoing slam of Inuyasha's bedroom door.  

Mrs. Tama's eyes narrowed, taking one glimpse of Rin and Inuyasha's previous display she would not leave until Sesshoumaru told her everything, "I am _not_ going to ask you again."

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Well mother do you want me to start at the beginning or the current problem at hand?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome shut her locker door with shaking hands.  Yet another day of school had gone by and she regretted skipping class the day before.  The work she had to make up was atrocious.   The only thing she wanted to do was sleep.  Sleep was an escape from the trials of her life.  No.  She was strong; she would stand tall and survive.  If her fears proved positive, then she would have to be for the sake of herself and the baby.  She kept reminding herself not to panic, she was only three days late and it would not be the first time, her period has been irregular.  Nothing was final yet.  She planned to wait for her monthly cycle for a few more days before she started to go to pieces. Then, if it did not come, the only choice left would be to buy a home pregnancy test to confirm it.

She slowly moved down the hall of the main building towards the school's office.  She needed to turn in her teacher recommendation so she could graduate Summa Cum Laude in two weeks.  She had come to the awful conclusion that Inuyasha did want her any more, whatever the reasons may be.  It tore her to shreds.  He wouldn't talk to her, so she had decided to wait until he decided to respect her feelings and confront her.  She ignored the shortening of her patience; she had her own problem to deal with.  She wondered what would he say or do if she was with child.  Would he even care?

She entered the office and was greeted by a cheery receptionist.  Kagome silently scowled at the female's good mood but offered a weak smile in return.  She walked up to the metal desk and handed the paper to the red-haired woman.

"Ah, yes.  Mrs. Higurashi please wait here.  I'll turn this in and bring you out your gold cords in representation of graduating as one of the top in the class." The woman bounced happily down the small, narrow hall.

Kagome waited in silence, staring down at a stapler next to a stack of papers.  She heard the entrance door open behind her, and familiar giggles emerging from the two students who had entered.

She did not look back, not wanting to acknowledge their presence or start anything that will get her suspended.  Her current state of mood would cause her to kick Kikyou's ass into the next millennium.  So she remained silent.  

Kikyou and Sakura stood behind her waiting in line, and talking about graduation. Kagome rolled her eyes when Kikyou lowered the volume of her voice down to a whisper.  What was the point she could still hear the stupid, bitch. 

"I forgot to tell you, Sakura."

"What?" the absent-minded girl whispered back.

"We are engaged! He signed the agreement." 

Kagome's heart stopped and the oxygen vanished from her lungs. 

"Oh my god, Kikyou congratulations!  When?!" Sakura raised her voice a bit.

"Shhh, I am not supposed to know yet.  After graduation" Kikyou words were laced with triumph.  

Suddenly it all made sense to Kagome as she forced herself to stay put and not go bolting out of the office in tears.  Her fist clenched at her sides.  She was quickly losing the battle.  Her mind refused to believe what she had heard, but everything added up, Inuyasha refusing to face her and Rin's sympathy.  The once beating heart in her chest cried out in pain, wanting, needing an escape.  

The secretary returned with the cords, and Kagome swiftly snatched them, before flee from the lobby.  She fought back the orbs of water that begun to build behind her eyes.  Adjusting her backpack a bit, she walked as fast as she could to the student parking lot.  She had to get leave, get away from everybody.  She needed desperately to be alone and regain what little control she had remaining.  

Kagome caught a glimpse of Rin standing just ahead of her in the breezeway.  Anger emerged from her pain and heartache.  When Rin grabbed her arm to find out what was wrong, Kagome jerked her arm abruptly away. 

"Don't touch me," Kagome's voice was low and lifeless.

"Kagome, what's…" Rin could not finish.

"YOU KNEW! DIDN'T YOU?" 

Kagome did not care how many people were staring at her at the moment.

Rin bit her bottom lip and looked at the tile floor, "Yes," she said barely above a whisper. 

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME?!,"  the tears were unstoppable now.

"Kagome it wasn't my place," Rin guiltily responded.

"Just leave me alone," she retorted in a dead calm voice as she walked away.

Rin stared after her friend, tears apparent in her eyes.  Suddenly a thought struck her hard.  Yes, Inuyasha was planning on telling Kagome today.  But she knew he would not have done it at school.  Which meant Kagome had not found out from him.  

"Oh God…" Rin whispered to herself before spiriting down the walkway in search of Inuyasha. 

------------------------------------------  

Inuyasha sat with Miroku on the truck on of his friend's car.  They watched the cars pile out of the school parking lot.  The wind blew his silver hair wildly behind him.   He looked up and noticed the dark, gloomy clouds covering the sky.  It matched what he was feeling perfectly. 

"Inuyasha, I will not take your place.  The speech is reserved for the senior class president, not the vice president."  Miroku continued with their conversation.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha started.

"No.  I will help you and take on the responsibilities of the president until graduation.  But you have been our class president for four years; everybody will be expecting you to speak.  And I will not do it."

"I don't think I can, Miroku, that is why I asked that you do it for me." 

"You can do it, and you will.  I have never seen you fail at anything." Miroku smirked proud at his come back.

"I failed Kagome."

Miroku lost his grin.  And sighed in defeat.

Inuyasha spoke before he could, "Alright I'll do it, but you will take care of everything else for me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Both pair of eyes fell upon Kagome as she walked hastily to her car, unlocked the doors, threw her book bag inside.  She looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes before enter the car and speeding out of the parking lot.  Inuyasha's spine shivered from her glare.  Seeing her reminded him that he needed stop by her house on his way home.  Dread crept from his toes to the ends of his hair.   

It was only a minute after Kagome left; Rin came running up to Inuyasha, completely out of breath.  She stood there before him, trying to catch it enough to speak.  

After a few moments Rin spoke, "She knows," her cinnamon eyes full of fear.

"WHAT? Who told her?" Inuyasha panicked. 

"I don't know!  I tried to find out what was wrong with her and she screamed at me asking why had I not told her."

"FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled while he darted off Miroku's car and jumping into his own in the parking space next to Miroku and Rin.

He backed up and sped towards her house.  He could only imagine what was running through her head at the moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha walked away of Kagome's house.  He began searching the grounds for her.  Souta had opened the door for him, and said he had not seen his sister.  Inuyasha knew she was somewhere nearby; her car was parked at the foot of the hill.  He stopped in front of the old well house when soft, muffled sobs emitted from the wood's cracks. 

He cautiously slid open the decaying door and stepped inside, sliding it closed behind him. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found Kagome nowhere in sight.  But he could still hear her sobs.  His eyes fell upon the well.  Taking a few short strides, he peered over the lip of the vertical tunnel.  She sat at the bottom, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried in her arms.

"Kagome," he called to her.

Kagome didn't look up, only whispered, "Just leave me alone."

"No, we need to talk.  Please come up here."

Inuyasha turned a bit and lean against the well waiting for her.  She did not stir for some minutes.  He heard shuffling from the bottom of the well and turned back so he could face her when she came up.  She struggled to get out, her eyes avoided contact with his.  Inuyasha made a motion to help her but she waved him away.  Seconds later she stood before him, her head bowed.  He wanted to tell her he was sorry - anything, but no words would form in his dry mouth.  

Silence passed between them before Kagome's head popped up and gloomy amber eyes met stormy gray eyes. A sharp pain seared through his cheek as Kagome's hand made contact with it.  Inuyasha closed his eyes.  He deserved that and anything else she did.  He waited for her to start yelling, wanting her to get all her frustrations out before he attempted to speak.  But no sound came, his eyes darted open when he felt her arms wrapped around his neck, her face nuzzled in his neck.  He could feel her hot tears run down his flesh.  

He hesitated for an instant before wrapping his own arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as physically possible.  She tightened her hold on him and he wondered how he was ever going to live without her.  Kagome was the first to move from the embrace.  Her tear-stricken face lifted from his shoulder. 

"Please tell me its not true," her voice hung to a false hope. 

Inuyasha slowly blinked, "I can't," his heart shattered watching her chin begin to quiver, "I signed the merger contract without reading all of it.  And part of the agreement was for me to marry Ki…her." 

"There is nothing you can do?" the hope still lingered. 

"No" his eyes fell to the dirt ground.  

Her hand came up to cover her mouth as a new wave of tears streamed from her eyes. Her worse nightmare had come true.  Everything was lost.

"I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry." His voice was shaky but he did not cry. 

She closed her eyes as she took a big gulp of air.  While her heart lay in tiny pieces on the bottom of her stomach, her brain concentrated on keeping her body's functions normal under the stress temporarily forgetting about the possibility of her pregnancy and the addition problems that would result.  

"I have to say goodbye, Kagome.  Its better to end everything now, it will only be worse when I do marry her."

Kagome wanted to curl up and die.  She couldn't protest, her mind wanted to be angry with him, wanted to hate him for making her love him so much.  But that was the problem. She loved him.  

"So, this is it?"

Inuyasha nodded, his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

"What are we then?"  she whispered starting down at her clasped hands.

"We are what most of the world thinks we are, enemies," he fought the urge to pull her back in his arms and never let her go.

"So…"her sobs heightened keeping her from speaking properly, "not only do I," she paused again, "I lose the love of my life, I lose…my best friend too?"

Inuyasha could not answer her.  It hurt too much to agree.  But that was how it had to be, they had to break everything off and cut off their own life support. 

"Tell me," she said locking eyes with him, "How am I suppose to go on knowing what we had…what we could've had?"

"Forget, Kagome.  Forget about us…about me.  There is no other option."

"What if I can't?"

"You _can_, and you _will_."

He turned his back to her, and walked out of the well shed.  He wanted to turn around, wanted to go back to give her one last kiss goodbye and tell her he'd love her till the end of time.  But if he did it would only hurt her more in the long run.  He needed to be an example that he could forget, and then maybe it would be easier for her.  He walked away while two once beating and thriving hearts, withered and died from grief.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru stood staring out into the horizon from the bay window in the family room.  His mother stood next to him but facing in towards the house, her arms folded across her chest.  In his hand he held a picture of Naraku's eldest daughter.  His eyes examined the photo; her dark hair, and bright dynamic eyes told him that he had seen her many times before. How could he have not noticed the resemblance?  

"It will work, Sesshoumaru." His mother flatly stated.

She had come up with a plausible plan to announce the engagement void.  But the plan depended upon a single undetermined factor for it to work. 

His gaze returned to the pink, orange, and yellow sky, his deep emotionless voice responded, "We can only hope it does."

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

That is it for now! Hope you enjoyed.  Only two more chappies to go.  Yeah I decided to extend it one more chapter because if I put it all together the last chapter would be way to long. 

Chapter 17 à all time up till graduation

Chapter 18 à Strictly graduation…possibly and epilogue and definitely a preview for the sequel…I even thought of a name for it too!  

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! _**

**__**

Oh yeah some of ya think you figured out a particular part of my story…um all I have to say in response is that sometimes things are not always what they seem, but again I could be wrong…hehe!

Until Next Time….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	17. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE READ:_**

**__**

*For those of you who do not know…the reason it took me so long to update was because a few weeks ago I burnt my arm starting from my wrist almost down to my elbow.  It's a second degree and hurts like hell even after it healed a lot.  So my apology for taking so long but it was hard to type with a burn on the bottom part of my arm.

**FF.Net doesn't allow Author Notes as chapters any longer, so for story progress and update and any other notes please check my BIO in the _Author Profile page. _

***This chapter probably has a long more grammar/spelling mistakes than usual due to the unique way I had to type to keep my arm off the desk.  But I did try to catch them as I reread through the chapter. 

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye**

Kagome walked slowly across her dark room towards her desk.  No words could describe how much her life sucked.  She felt like a drone: no emotion, no spirit, just doing what her life required of her and then she would sleep.  She would have never realized how much she depended on him being a part of her life, if he had not been torn from her. For four years, Inuyasha had been her best friend, her counselor, her strength, her playmate, and her happiness…

She cursed herself as the sting of tears pricked painfully at her eyes.  She needed to stop thinking about him.  Everything is over.  No more talking until the wee hours of the morning, no more arguments and pranks, no more smiles…or hugs…kisses…no more '_I love you_'s.  Kagome gripped the sheet of paper in her hand, crinkling the edge.  

'It's over!  Get over it! You have a plan, now stick with it!' her mind screamed aimlessly in her head. 

Yes her plan. 

She gently placed the acceptance letter on top of the scatter of schoolbooks on her desk.  Without turning the lights on she reached past the lamp and pushed the button to her stereo.  As a gently melody began to spill into her bedroom, Kagome allowed her eyelids to fall closed.

It was Saturday; graduation was a mere four days away. Kagome trekked towards her bed, and stretched her long body across the soft comforter.  Since Inuyasha and her last spoke, she found herself in what _had_ to be hell.  On top of losing the most important person in her life, for the first couple of days afterward she had the unbearable stress about the possibility of being with child.  She had thanked her lucky stars that her monthly cycle came when it did because if it had not Kagome concluded that she would have suffered a mental breakdown. 

How would she have told him? What would she have done?  But the worse question of all was…how would she have handled raising a child conceived from her and Inuyasha's love?  Having that constant reminder of 'what things might have been.'  Watching the child grow up without its father, and seeing Inuyasha in everything he or she did.  

She softly chuckled to herself; their child probably would have been more like him than her.  Strong-willed, a loner some times but extremely loud at other times, arrogant, cocky, loyal, kind, loving…amazing.  She wanted to have his child but only under the condition that he could be with her and the baby, but that was impossible.  No.  She was not ready to have a baby; she was too young and had so much still ahead of her, which was why it was relief not be with child.  It hurt too much without him, and the pain and heartache would only intensify with a child.

Kagome knew her life from this point on had to be Inuyasha-free. The major part of that idea had begun.  Neither her nor Inuyasha could bear to look at each other at school or any other times their paths crossed, she avoided him and he did like wise.  Rin and Sango knew better than to mention him.  But living in the same town or in the neighboring city where he would take over his father business in a matter of years, Kagome knew she was bound to run into him and his _wife_ at one point or another.  So to solve the problem, she decided to leave right after graduation.  

The thought of Kikyou being his wife, living with him, sleeping in the same bed and doing God knows what else was enough to drive Kagome almost to insanity out of the anger she felt boil inside her.  Which was another reason she _had_ to leave. 

A few months after her senior year had started she applied to a college in England.  She never thought she would get accepted.  But alas after winter break she received an acceptance letter, but it came after her and Inuyasha's level of friendship took a drastic change.  So she brushed the thought of attending the school aside and concentrated on finding a school so she could be closer to Inuyasha. 

Why the hell would she want to be closer to him now?  She loved him.  Okay that is a plausible answer but it was no longer practical.  If she stayed the pain would never subside.  It would never go away, she understood that much.  Inuyasha would own her heart till the end of eternity but her heart could not move on without him unless she was away from him, then and only then could she begin to glue and tape the pieces of her shattered heart back together.  

The past week she had solely concerned herself with making sure the school in England had all the required documents so she could register and sign up for classes in June. After that she had to book a flight, which would depart a few hours after the graduation commencements.  Sango, Miroku, and Rin knew she was leaving and had expressed their opinions and advice about her hasty decision but Kagome ignored their protest.  Her mind was made up.  

Kagome laid stretched across her bed, humming softly the song playing on the radio, when Rin busted in her room, nearly scaring the unsuspecting girl to death.  Rin smiled as Kagome sat straight up, her hands clenched at her fast beating heart. Rin was glad that it was at least alive unlike Inuyasha's heart.

"Damn it, Rin! Can't you knock?  How the hell did you get into my house, nobody in home but me?" Kagome all but yelled at her intruding friend.

Rin plopped merrily down on Kagome's bed.  She was determined for Kagome to have some fun today

"No I can't knock.  I let myself in because your front door was unlocked.  If I had listened to Sango I would still be downstairs pounding on your front door waiting for you to hear us. And why are you yelling at me?  I thought you had forgiven me?"

Sango entered the room as Kagome spoke, "I did.  I am not yelling at you because of…I was yelling at you because you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, Kagome.  It's hard to contain Rin, especially when she's on a mission." Sango said as she sat on the opposite side of Kagome.

"Heaven help us all." Kagome exasperated; lying back down on her bed with a thud. 

"C'mon Kagome, its not all that bad.  Only a pool party I am having for the senior class." Rin whined.

"Wonderful," Kagome responded sarcastically. 

"I told you, Rin.  No force on this earth will make her go to something she doesn't want to attend." 

"Sango, work with me.  Kagome is going to my party." Rin responded leaping from the bed and heading directly towards the dresser.

Kagome groaned, "Do I have too?"

"Yes"

"No"

Rin and Sango responded instantly.

"SANGO?!"

"RIN?!" Sango mimicked her friend. 

Rin shook her head and opened drawers until she found Kagome's bathing suits.  After picking a suit to her satisfaction, Rin returned to the bed.

"Kagome you can't be sad forever. Besides your leaving in a few days and we need to be spending as much time as we can together while there is still time." 

Sango sighed.  Rin was desperate, but the guilt trip was a successful tool when it came to Kagome's conscious. 

"Fine." Kagome answered in defeat, "Where is it?"

Sango gave Rin amused look, corking an eyebrow in the process.  She listened very curious as to how Rin was going to get Kagome to go after she found out where Rin's pool party was being held.

Rin bit her bottom lip and meekly whispering, "Sesshoumaru's house," which equaled to Inuyasha's house.

"HELL NO! Forget it." 

Kagome threw her pillow over her head smashing it against her face; Sango chuckled. 

"Kagome pleaseeeee," Rin whined again, her lower lip poking out slightly.

Kagome moved the pillow from her face just enough to take look at Rin's pouting mask, "Rin that may work for Sesshoumaru but not me."

"What does it matter if it does or not?  You have to come.  You can't hide from him forever."

Kagome glared at her friend but she was right, "Fine." 

Rin squealed happily as Kagome sat back up taking the bathing suit from Rin's hand.  Kagome glanced over at Sango who just shook her head at the hyperactive girl.

"Sango, if I survive this party. Remind me to kill Rin afterwards."

Sango laughed, "Will do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru sat squarely in the large leather chair of his home office and drummed his fingers on his desk.  His gold-sharp eyes stared coolly at the screensaver of his expensive laptop. 

The woman was infuriating. He had beckoned her to his office three times and she failed to comply on all three accounts.  Time was running out.  From what Rin had told him, Kagome was leaving in a few days, and Inuyasha had to make his public announcement about the engagement at graduation.  What was the use of discovering the location of Naraku's eldest child if she refused to meet with him?

The dark haired, red-eyed female worked at the coffee shop a block from his massive office building.  Kagura Blade had been born to Hoshi Blade a month before Naraku's precious Kikyou came into the world.  Hoshi had died a few years after her youngest daughter Kanna was born.  Naraku had fathered Kanna as well.  Kagura worked to support both herself and her sister, under the threat of their father.  Naraku kept them close so that he could keep his control over them.    

Kagura needed to sign a legal waiver stating that she did not wish to marry Inuyasha and that he may marry whom he chooses.  She would also have to undergo a blood test to prove Naraku is her father and that she is his oldest daughter.  Sesshoumaru understood she would not just do these things because he told her too.  He knew little about Kagura; only the vague information that Naraku held her pinned to a wall and that she possessed no great love for the man that had donated the sperm for her existence. She would have to be convinced and swayed to betray her father, for he held a knife to her throat.   

The sound of his office door opening pulled Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"Shall I assume she did not meet you?"   Sesshoumaru's mother made her way across the dimly light room and sat in one of two chairs across from his desk.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded in response, his gaze moving from his computer to his mother.

Mrs. Tama sat silently for a few moments, portraying a look of deep thought, "She might have some issues with the male population particularly those of great power and wealth. May I ask for you to send a woman instead?"

"Are you suggesting that you speak with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice not revealing the interest he possessed in the question.

"I am," Mrs. Tama answered while her legs crossed and her fingers entwined in her lap, a slight curve apparent on her lips.

"And you think Kagura will respond to you."

"It is my hope."

"Very well, I'll have my limo take you to her apartment later this afternoon," Sesshoumaru confirmed her request as he reached for his cell phone inside his suit jacket. 

Mrs. Tama smiled in victory while she rose to her feet, "Thank you."

She walked out of the room allowing the door to gently click shut behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha laid on his bed staring blankly up at his ceiling.  Rin's party had started ten minutes ago and he had only managed to change into his swim trunks.  The entire senior class was swimming in his pool.  He did not want to see any of them.  Especially not Kikyou, and if Rin had her way Kagome would be present as well.  He missed her like nuts but he did not want to face Kagome either. 

He concluded that if the very influential, small, dark-hair girl wanted him at her party then she would come and get him.  Until she did, he refused to move from his place of despair and loneliness.  

"Maybe she got the clue earlier that I did not want to go and just leave me alone," he hoped. 

The pounding of his door and Rin's muffled voice destroyed that dream.  It was within moments, Inuyasha had found himself in full-blown argument with his brother's fiancée and then just as quickly complaining up a storm as she dragged him downstairs. 

Inuyasha squinted his eyes when he stepped out onto the pool deck.  After they had adjusted to the bright light of the sunshine, he scanned the surrounding area.  He knew every person in attendance.  

Rin let go of her tight hold on his hair not long after they walked outside but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she could leave him to mingle.  He jerked her to obtain her attention and once he had it, Rin gave him a questioning look.

"I do not care if Sesshoumaru will mutilate me, but I guarantee you will not live to see another minute once these fucking people get off my property," his eyes looked almost dangerous, his voice was low.

After a few seconds of searching his face, Rin gave him a bright smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before twisting out of his grasp and going in search of her friends. Inuyasha reached into his pocket of his trunks and pulled out his darkly tinted sunglasses.  He grumbled to himself before weaving between the crowds of people.  The class president politely greeted his friends and acquaintances as he passed and his body involuntarily cringed when Kikyou's voice shrilled out his name. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For at least an hour he listened to Kikyou and Sakura go on and on about graduation.  He was just simply thankful she did not know about the engagement yet or he would never have a moment's peace. He was more than relieved when his girlfriend and other annoying female left his presence to go 'take a dip.'  

Inuyasha relaxed in his lounge chair and closed his eyes.  He knew exactly where Kagome was, she had not moved from her spot on the other side of the pool.  His heart twisted in agony knowing she was only a few feet away and in the same pain that had immobilized him since he broke it off with her.  

Beads of sweat began to form on his exposed skin as the sun beaded down on his reclined form.  Inuyasha just wanted to retreat back to the safety of his room.  He hated everything and everyone.  His entire soul had been ripped from him and part of him wanted to fight till the death to get it back.  But Inuyasha understood there was no fighting the legal system, and it was his fault alone he had lost everything.  

Kagome would never be his.  She would find someone else and be happy…without him.  He would marry Kikyou, and live out the rest of his life without his heart.  He loved Kikyou but not like he loved Kagome.  Aside from being an annoying bitch, he had no reason to not care for his girlfriend.  Kikyou had been loyal to him the last four years and she would make a fine wife and be a good friend.  But the passion of life would cease to exist, and he was going to have to deal with it.

Inuyasha snorted as water splashed from the pool and soaked the lower half of his body.  If he left, Rin would never notice.

"See its not so bad, Inuyasha," Rin said as she sat on the edge of his chair next to his knees.

'Fucking spoke too soon,' he thought.

Rin face lost her smile, she knew neither Kagome nor Inuyasha wanted to be near each other, she knew it hurt to acknowledge each other's existence.  She didn't want them to sulk around like they had been the last week or so.  Besides she could not let them shut each other out because there was still hope for them even if they didn't know about it. 

Inuyasha did not respond, hoping she would give up and leave him alone.  Rin was already on the top of his hit list, right next to his father's and Naraku's names. 

"She's leaving right after graduation," Rin did not know what made her tell him especially after Kagome asked her not to say anything to him.  She bit her bottom lip as guilt flooded her conscious; her chocolate eyes fell upon her friend standing next to Sango like her life depended upon it.

Inuyasha's body stiffened at the comment, "Maybe it's for the best," he tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"Inuyasha…" Rin began to protest, her gaze never leaving Kagome.  She watched her intently as Kagome's brought her hand to rest on her abdomen like she was...!

"No.  If she stays, she can't forget.  To be happy, she _has _to forget.  I want her to be happy," Inuyasha cut her off, sitting up in the process.

Rin had not been listening; her mind only flashed one word, _pregnant_.  Before her mind could catch up to her body, she had left Inuyasha without a word and stalked towards Kagome.  She shoved people out of her way in order to arrive at her destination.  Upon reaching her friend, Rin grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her inside the mansion, Sango giving chase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou sensually step out of the large, exquisite pool, making sure she caught every male eye as she ascended each step of the shallow end.  She smiled seductively at the male who handed her a towel.  She recognized him from the football team, not half bad looking.  Glancing back towards her boyfriend, Kikyou wrapped the long towel around her body and walked inside the house not realizing that Rin, Sango, and Kagome had entered only moments earlier.

Her mind continued to wonder about Inuyasha's behavior lately.  Well she really did not have to wonder about it all that much.  Inuyasha had been told he would marry her this coming summer and he had to tell his little whore that it was off.  She knew he had decided not to prolong his secret relationship, his attitude proved her assumption.  Kikyou's eyed narrowed.  She was going to find out who Inuyasha had betrayed her with, and they both were going to suffer, the female worse than her future husband.  Oh the possibilities of what could be done to the girl.  Kikyou smirked evilly, closing the French doors behind her.

She made her way towards the guest restroom but stopped just before an open doorway when she heard voices inside.  Distinguishing the voices, Kikyou decided to stay put and ease drop on Kagome's conversation with Rin and Sango.

"Are you?" Rin's loud whisper echoed throughout the room.

"Am I what?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend like she had some kind of illness or something.

"Are you?" Rin repeated herself.

Sango just as confused as Kagome spoke up, "What are you talking about?  Is she what?"

"Pregnant!" Rin almost screamed.

Kagome paled. Rin gasped believing that was a confirmation. Sango's face faltered. 

"Kagome?" Sango asked needing to hear Kagome to say she was.

"No, but I my period was almost a week late.  I was so afraid that I was pregnant," tears began to form the crevices of Kagome's eyes.

Rin and Sango let out a breath of relief.  Sango moved to comfort Kagome when the droplets of water escaped down her cheeks.

"What made you ask her, Rin?" 

Sango rubbed Kagome's back, hugging the girl close.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you.  Its just you kept holding your belly like my mom did when she thought she was going to give me a sibling so I automatically assumed."

Kagome moved from Sango's embrace, her hands wiped away the fallen tears, "Its okay, Rin. Hey, things could be worse…" Kagome attempted a smile, "…I could be Kikyou."

Rin gagged soon followed by Sango's coughing.

Kikyou's nails dug into the wall she was leaning against, her eyes narrowed gravely.  Kagome had taken her title from her, humiliated her in front of their entire senior class and has the nerve to insult her.  No fucking way.  It was time for pay back.  

Kikyou turned on her heels and headed straight back out onto the pool deck.  Kagome may not be actually pregnant but the best lies were truths with a minor misunderstanding.  The bitch's 'perfect, goody-goody' reputation will be destroyed when she was finished.  

Immediately after Kikyou walked back outside she glided over and turned off the booming music flooding the Tama's residences.  All eyes fell upon her when their source of music was cut from them.  Kikyou smiled mischievously and moved to stand at the edge of the pool before she spoke.

"I just wanted to make a quick announcement.  Our prom queen seems to have a small dilemma," Kikyou mentally prepared for fake sympathy, "Well, she made a bad decision and now will be expecting a little bundle of joy.  I wanted to ask you all to join me in giving her all the support we can. Having unprotected sex is risky. Let Kagome's example be a lesson to all of us."

Kikyou silently basked in the sight of her victory.  She observed various people's reactions during her speech; some looked shocked, surprised while others were disgusted and disappointed.  However, she failed to monitor her boyfriend's reaction to the news.  She missed the discoloration of his skin, the widening of his eyes, and the gapping of his mouth.  

Immensely pleased with herself, Kikyou turned her back to her audience unbeknownst to her that Kagome had come back outside just after her announcement began.  Kikyou twisted to face a dangerously pissed female.  

Kagome's anger was beyond words.  It was uncharacteristic for her to be so angry but she didn't care.  Salt burned her eyes while the tears gathered but did not fall.  Inuyasha jumped to his feet, not knowing what to do.  Kagome right hand balled into a fist and without thinking, Kagome punched Kikyou straight in the nose, sending the offending girl toppling backwards into the pool.  

All present watched in astonishment as the irate girl knocked Kikyou into the pool and then fled into the house.  It was an eternity before anybody moved to help Kikyou out of the water. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome began to run through the Tama mansion towards the front door.  Her tears blinded her way, prolonging her departure.  Turning a corner into a hall, she stumbled into Mrs. Tama, who had seen the entire scene from the living room window.   Kagome muttered an apology and tried to step around the older woman but an arm prevented her from doing so.

"Go up to Inuyasha's room." Mrs. Tama ordered the distress girl.  Inuyasha and Kagome needed to talk.  She was going to give them the opportunity to do so before she left to try and save the couple from self-destruction.

Kagome stared at her in a full state of confusion.  Why was she being sent to _his _room?  She wanted to go home! Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha's mother gave her a stern look and Kagome compiled. 

Once she knew Kagome had done as she was told. Mrs. Tama intercepted Sango and Rin and told them both to rejoin the party but to tell Inuyasha he needed to run to his room.  Both girls looked at her skeptically but like Kagome followed her orders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on the edge of Inuyasha's bed, memorizing each thread that made up his baby blue carpet.  She was wrong.  Things got worse.  Now on top of all the other stuff that was going on in her life, the whole school will think she was with child.  People can be cruel sometimes.  Kagome anticipated on Monday she'd hear whispers behind her back.  

She twisted her hands in her lap.  She would survive; she was going to be strong.  Only four days to suffer at school and then she could kiss this hellhole good-bye, hopefully forever.   

Inuyasha entered the room but Kagome did not acknowledge his presence.  Slowly he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She continued to stare at the floor as he tried to gather his thoughts.  Minutes past before the silence was broken.

"Is it true?" Inuyasha's voice cracked just a bit.

Kagome hung her head, "No," she whispered and again they sat in silence as the minutes pasted.

"I thought I might have been.  Kikyou must have over head Rin asking me about it."

Inuyasha moved his head, barely constituting as a nod, "What would you have done if you were?"

"Ran," the honest truth she spoke.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as a new wave of pain engulfed his body, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Too late."

Kagome untangled her fingers and rubbed the palms of her hands together, she moved her gaze from the carpet to her hands on her lap, "I'm leaving."

Better to tell him, than to let him find out.  

"I know…" he whispered devastatingly.

Kagome sighed and made a mental note to watch what she says around Rin.  She loved the girl.  But Rin could not keep a secret to save her life. 

"Where?"

"England."

Inuyasha slowly inhaled a deep breath of air.  So far away, he had to let her go.  He felt like a tug-o-war rope.  Half of him understood why she had to go and the other half went crazy with grief at the idea.  It was tearing him apart.  

Kagome's sniffle pulled him from his thoughts.  He looked over at her gently shaking body.  He hated to see her cry.  Naturally his hand reached up to stroke away the trail of tears on her cheek.  Her faced turned to him when their skin made contact, and her eyes locked with his.

His hand lingered on her cheek even after the watery stream had dried.  No matter how hard he tried he could not look away from her.  He was captured in time, as was she.  Inuyasha never noticed the distance between them reduced with each passing second until he felt the brush of her soft lips against his own.  

Instincts took over from there and he hungrily claimed her in one final passionate kiss.  His arms wrapped around her waist, quickly pulling her against him.  Kagome's hands tangled in his long silver mane.  Their lips met frantically as if their very life depending upon it.  

Love, passion, happiness, hope, fear, loneliness, pain, grief; all emotions burst from their hearts.  Neither wanted to end their kissing, if they stopped they had to return to reality and let go of each other.  They would have to say good-bye. 

Eventually their body's need for oxygen over took their desire for each other, and their lips parted.  Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Kagome's; his breath was ragged and paced.  His eyes were shut tight together much like the female in his arms.  

Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to keep her chin from quivering.  She held him tight but their time was up.  

"I'll love you forever, Inuyasha." Kagome choked out before she gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

Breaking from their embrace, Kagome ran out of his room, careful not be seen and made her way back to her house to start the rest of her life without him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Tama cautiously walked up the four flights of stairs towards the floor she could find Kagura's apartment on.  The building was old and not far from being condemned.  The walls inside were stained yellow with ages and dark brown splatters and spots decorated them periodically.  The stairs wobbled and creaked as she placed her weight upon them.  She was thankful when she reached the last and final step.  

She kept herself calm but walked swiftly down the rat-infested hallway.  Her eyes searched each decaying door as she passed for the identification, _D-23._  When she found the correct door, she straightened her clothing, licked her lips, silently prayed for a miracle and knocked on the door. 

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Final chapter will be typed when I get the chance to type it out.  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Check my author profile page in the BIO section for my Author Notes about Updates and other information.

Until Next Time…


	18. Graduation Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  I do not own Goodbye to you performed by Michelle Branch.

Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

This is **NOT** the last chapter…..I thought about it and decided that if I kept everything I had planned for the final chapter together it would make for a ridiculously long long long chapter @__@.  So I decided to post what I have done for you guys then immediately start working on the second half as soon as I possibly can….The two sections (making up 20% of what's left of this chapter is pretty long thus resulting in posting Graduation as two chapters and  I might even go into more detail and add a few more sections…haven't decided yet.)

Hope you all like this chapter….please review and the last part coming within the next two weeks…check my author profile for my author notes about the chapter progression…..and thank you all for your wonderful feedback!   ^__^

**From Friendship to Love**

**Chapter Eighteen: Graduation Day _Part 1_**__

Inuyasha rolled his neck back trying to loosen the cramp that ached through his upper spine.  He walked slowly away from the football field pass the gym and towards the senior parking lot.  Graduation practice had just been adjourned.  It had been the longest hour and half of his life.  

The blazing sun burned into his skin as he sat in his seat waiting for each student to be called up to the stage to receive the tickets for the event.  Later in the evening when the graduation commencements began the students would be called up and instead receive their diploma.  

His heart weighed heavily down into the pits of his stomach.  It was midday and in a little over six hours he would graduate.  Naraku and his father had arranged for the principal to announce his and Kikyou engagement right before the class was declared graduated.   That single idea caused Inuyasha's heart to turn inside out in agony.  It was not fair to Kagome, to have to sit and hear about Kikyou and him but he had no power to change his father or Naraku's mind.  

Inuyasha squinted his eyes when he left the haven and shadows of the trees surrounding the gym.  He could hear Kikyou and Sakura giggling and going over their plans for the day.  By the sound of their voices Inuyasha knew they were close behind him, not really caring he continued walking towards his car when he entered the gate of the parking lot.

After graduation, he would ask Kikyou marry him.  She would find out by the president's announcement, but Inuyasha had to make it official afterwards.  He had suspicions that Kikyou already knew just by the way she had been constantly clinging to him, and hinting around the subject of their future together.  

He wished Kikyou was still mad at him, at least then he had a few hours of peace.  When Kagome hit Kikyou at Rin's party a few days earlier, Kikyou had a fit that Inuyasha didn't race to her side and then was even more pissed when Kagome went without him attacking her.  

After Kagome raced out of his room that day, Inuyasha had just sat on his bed forcing himself to believe there was a reason to continue living.  He was glad Kagome left when she did because barely five minutes later Kikyou burst through this door screaming at him for not upholding her honor or something along those lines.  He had not been listening.  Eventually the irate girl stormed from his room and refused to talk to him until later that night.  

Inuyasha caught the sight of Kagome sitting on the back of Rin's car waiting patiently for Sango and Rin. Her chin rested in her closed fist and she looked like she was ready to get the hell out here.  He couldn't blame her; he wanted the same thing himself.  Inuyasha quickly looked away not wanting to have to fight to control the raging pain that swamped him every time their eyes met.  

The clouds above passed over the sun and darkened the outside light a bit.  Kikyou quickened her pace to catch up to her boyfriend.  Upon reaching him she entwined her hand with his, he stopped dead in his tracks.  The pale girl stared at him in confusion for a second as he regained his posture. 

"Is anything wrong, baby?"

Inuyasha turned so that he faced her slightly annoyed to be torn from his thoughts, "Nothing is wrong," he snapped back.

Kikyou glared at him, "Obviously something is wrong or you would not be such an ass to me."

"There is nothing wrong ok?"

"Fine," she gave up, no use arguing, 'besides I already know what is eating at you, Inuyasha.  You're mine.  You can never be with that whore you betrayed me with.  If I ever find out who that fucking bitch is…  Inuyasha, I swear to you, she'll disappear from the face of the planet. You'll never see her again,' Kikyou cocked an amused eyebrow at her thoughts while an evil smirk began to form on her lips. 

----------------------------------------------------

Miroku softly squeezed Sango's hand as they stepped inside the gate of the lot.  Sango let out a long sigh, but squeezed back.  She scanned the surrounding area and saw Kagome sitting alone on Rin's car, a few people scattered here and there, a few cars driving away, and Inuyasha staring at Kikyou as she rambled about her plans for the day.  She was loud enough the entire school to hear.  

The dark-haired man stopped and pulled the love of his life into his arms. He gently kissed her forehead, delighting in the feel of her hands clasped behind his neck.  

"Today is going to be hard on her," Sango sadly stated.  She hated seeing her close friend hurting so much.  Kagome had been there for her for what seemed like forever, she always found a way to light up a dark situation.  Sango wished she had to ability to do the same for her friend. 

"I know, just try to keep her mind off him and just be there for her."

Sango smiled up at Miroku, "Rin has the 'preoccupied' plans in wraps.  I don't think Kagome will have time to think until we drop her home an hour or so before graduation to finish her packing.  What about Inuyasha?"

Miroku tightened his hold on her and looked in her eyes.  He loved her so much; he could only imagine how it would feel to be in Inuyasha and Kagome's situation.  Miroku figured he would have already been locked away in a mental institution by now.  But again both Kagome and Inuyasha were very strong people.  But he knew they had to be hanging on by only a thread by now.

"Um, I think we are just going to hang around my house playing video games or something until Inuyasha's meeting with the newly joint companies. He wanted to know what time he had to be here. In the school cafeteria a half hour before graduation right?"

Sango nodded her head. 

"Okay, I will tell him.  But I think um…" Miroku turn his head to glance over at his friend,  "I am going to go save Inuyasha and head on out."

"Alright," she replied sadly not wanting to let him go.

Miroku pulled her closer to him for a firm embrace before capturing her lips in a short but passion filled kiss. 

"See you later on.  I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Sango closed her eyes, smiled and strengthen her grip, "I love you too."

He let her go and grabbed her hand.  Miroku tenderly kissed it before walking away towards Inuyasha.  Sango watched him leave but jumped about three feet high when Rin clutched her on the shoulder.

"Damn it, Rin!" Sango almost screamed.

Rin started laughing, her other hand covering her mouth in an attempt to control the bubbling amusement.  

"Sorry," her voice was muffled and pleased.

"Yeah whatever," Sango smiled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards Kagome, "We have a mission, remember?"

Rin almost tripped over her own feet at the pace Sango was dragging her but after a few seconds was able to balance so she wouldn't fall, "How could I forget?  The whole idea was mine."

Sango rolled her eyes, reaching up to brush a piece of hair from her face, "You did forget something.  We have to be at the spa for our appointment in ten minutes, we have no time for conversation."

"As I recall Sango, I wasn't the one sucking face," Rin beamed when Sango's normal skin colored turned unusual shades of red. 

"Shut up.  I was saying goodbye."

They reached Rin's bright yellow convertible.  Kagome sat up, straighten a bit and flashed a small grin towards her bickering friends.  Sango motioned for her to get in the car.

"If that was your 'goodbye'.  Then I don't want to even think twice about what you two do before your goodbye,"  Rin bit her lip and gripped steering wheel to keep from slipping out of the driver seat before she could shut the car door as her body shook with laughter.

"Rin…" Sango warned.

Kagome piled into the back seat, scooting to the middle, she rested her arms on the two front seats, listening with interest at their topic of conversation.

"Okay.  Okay.  I'll stop with the jokes." Rin giggled.

"Thank you." Sango replied please she was no longer the center of discussion.

"What's on the agenda today?" Kagome asked quickly getting bored now that the fun was over.

"Well, first the spa, then the salon and after that lunch in the city.  Then we'll drop you off at home so you can finish packing, sound good?" Rin answered her question.

"Sounds great," and with that Kagome sat back against the seat, her eyes found Inuyasha hugging Kikyou and her heart twisted.  She watched him walk with Miroku to their cars as Rin drove out of the parking lot.  Tonight she was to going to have to say farewell to everybody.  Goodbye may not be forever but Kagome knew it would be a long time before she would be able to come back here after she left.  

Tonight would be the end.  She would leave and life would go on. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rin watched Kagome curiously from across the table. She could hear the heavy chatter of those around them.  Kagome had barely eaten a bite since the food had been brought to them.  Instead she sat staring at her plate, her hand subconsciously stirring her soup into a whirlpool.  Her other hand rested underneath her chin, balled loosely around her jawbone.  Rin sat back in her chair and looked around the room.  

The restaurant they were in was almost completely made of glass.  The walls, the ceiling, and the doors all let the beautiful brightness of the day illuminate the dining area.  Sango sat at the head of their small rectangular table, and caught Rin's attention when she spoke.

"How much do you have left to pack, Kagome?" 

Kagome ceased her the circular motions that fueled her liquid tornado.  She looked up at her friend then over across the table to her other friend; a weak smile was her answer.

"Kagome?!" Sango spoke again, laying her fork next to her plate. 

"Not much, just a few things I didn't want to pack until I left for good."

Rin smiled.  She didn't want Kagome to leave.  She knew she would miss her more than words could say.  But there was no stopping her from going.  If Sesshoumaru had to marry someone else, Rin knew she would want to be far away form the source of her pain too.  She glanced down at her watch; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's meeting is about an hour away.  Rin hoped that Naraku's daughter agreed to help Inuyasha.  She hated to see her friends in so much anguish.  

A soft, gently melody emerged from Rin's small black handbag.  Without a single thought, Rin reached in her purse, grabbed her cell, flipped the silver electronic up, and answered her phone.

"Hey!" Intuition told her who it was.

"Rin…" A cool collective voice filled her ears. 

"Did she?" Rin's voice overflowed with hope and she smiled at Sango and Kagome when they gave her questioningly looks.

"No."

Rin bite the inside of her lip, her heart wretched for Kagome and Inuyasha, 'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!'

"Mother is still speaking with her and will continue to do so until the meeting.   Kagura has refused every offer we have given her."  Rin could hear the slight irritation in his voice. 

"Have you offered protection?"  

A few moments went slowly by…

"Explain."

Rin stared at Kagome while her mind tried to find words to explain to Sesshoumaru what she meant.  Kagome did not need to know there was hope, however small.  The poor girl did not need any more heartache.  

"If the girl does what you ask, what guarantee does she have that her and her little sister would not receive the full blow of her father's wrath?"

Rin could almost hear the wheels turning in her fiancée's head as she waited for his response.

"I see.   I need to asking something of you."

The small girl shook her head, understanding that Sesshoumaru was finished speaking of the matter, "What do you need, Sess?"

"I need you to pick something up for me at Takara Kin."

"What _did_ you get from there?"  There was no way in hell she was picking up that bitches'…

"It is not mine. My brother ordered an item and cancelled it some weeks ago. They called the house for confirmation of his cancellation and I merely reordered the item."   

Rin picked up her water glass and took a small sip while her mind analyzed the number of things Inuyasha could have wanted from that store.  Dismissing any thoughts about it when Kagome excused her self from the table, Rin answered Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I will pick it up after Sango and I drop Kagome off at her house."

"Very well."

"Anything else?" 

"No, I believe that is all.  Thank you."

"Your welcome.  So I guess I will see you at my graduation?"

"I would not miss it for the world, Rin."  

The energetic female could not contain her smile, "Ok, bye."

"Good bye." 

Sango observed Rin flip her phone shut and shove it back into the tiny bag.  She looked at her empty plate and over at the bowl full of uneaten soup. Kagome had left to use the restroom.  It was clear that their attempt to keep her mind off Inuyasha had lasted while they were busy at the spa and salon but now that Kagome's mind had time to catch up to her body, she was having a difficult time.  

"I assume she is done with her food.  We'll take her home, and then I have to come back to the city to pick something up for Sesshoumaru.  Do you want to come with me?"  Rin broke Sango from her thoughts. 

"Yeah, what do you have to get?"

"I have no clue.  He would not tell me, we have to pick it up at Takara Kin"

Sango squinted her eyebrows together in confusion.  

"I know, I am just as lost as you are.  I guess we will find out what it is when we get it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by*   
  


Kagome tapped the volume louder of her radio, the song playing sang to her soul.  It wept and grieved with her broken heart.  She gently laid the last article of clothing in her yellow suitcase, which rested on the bare mattress. .  She turned a little and reached for the silver picture frame on the stand next to her bed.  Picking the sparkling silver square up with her dominant hand, Kagome's remaining hand fingered the male figure encased behind the glass.  

*I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,*

He looked so carefree and happy.  It had been a long time since she had seen his eyes lit up so much.  Inuyasha…_her _Inuyasha.  Kagome could feel the warmth of her tears trail gracefully down her cheeks rolling off her chin then onto the clear surface. 

*Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to*

She moved back towards her luggage and placed the picture on top of the piles of clothing.  Her hands then slid up from the center of her chest, gliding behind her neck and unclasping the necklace Inuyasha had given her for Christmas.  She held the glowing pink orb in her palm before placing it next to the picture.  It was time to let him go.  
  
*_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_ *  
  


She would always love him.  There was no way she could ever stop.  But she couldn't move on if she stayed.  Kikyou would be his wife, the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.  It would be easier on the Inuyasha and herself, if she left.  She could never, would never see him again after tonight.  She would stick with that decision, no matter how much it killed her.  

  
*_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to*_

Kagome looked around her room for anything she missed.  Besides the furniture and a few books and nick-knacks she decided not to take, the room was bare.   Seeing that there was nothing left to pack, she flipped the cover over the suitcase and with each hand on each side of the luggage gripping the zipper she zipped it closed.  
  
*_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_ *

When her hands met at the center of the bag, her eyes fell upon the ring on her finger.  Inuyasha had given it to her for Valentines.  She had never taken it off since the day he put it on.  She loved the ring; it symbolized and reminded her of how much Inuyasha loved her.  But if she was going to let him go, she'd have to let it all go.  The fingers of the opposite hands grasped the gold object tightly and began to pull it slowly towards the end of her finger.   
  
*_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_*  
  


Before the ring got pass her knuckles, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as a swarm of tears flooded her eyes.  She didn't want to let him go but she had too.  Her hands curled together as she pulled them to the center of her chest hugging them tightly over her beating heart.  She would not take the ring off.  It was the only thing left of her and Inuyasha's love, and she never wanted to forget that someone even if it was for a short time, loved her so much.   Inuyasha had loved her.

_*Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to*_  
  
__

She would never forget.  She would make it without him and her life would move on away from her friends and away from him.  When she looked back on her time with him, Kagome knew now that it would be joy and happiness she saw in her memories.  Inuyasha and her may not be able to live happily ever after but she would think back on him as the years pass and never regret loving him or being loved by him.  So then there was hope for her after all.

_*And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star*_

Souta opened his sister's door catching Kagome's attention.  She smiled at him, despite the pain of losing Inuyasha; she was feeling much better after her newfound revelation.  Kagome reached over towards her small radio and turned the volume back down when a new song emerged from the speakers drowning out any possibilities of successful communication between the siblings. 

"Mom wants me to put the last of your luggage in the car, so we can go to dinner before you have to be at school," Souta spoke, his voice cracking a bit.

Kagome smiled at her brother, he had grown up so much in the last year.  His boyish figure had already begun to expand into a man's body.  His voice falling deeper into the adult male he would become.  

"Okay," Kagome pulled the yellow suitcase off her bed, walked over and handed it to her little brother.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her before stepping out of the doorway; he hated the fact that his sister was leaving so soon.  He had no time to prepare for her absences since she had announced she planned on going to school in England and would be leaving only a few hours after her graduation.  He would miss his big sister more than he wanted to admit. 

"Yes."

Souta nodded before descending down the stairs with the heavy bag.   Kagome stepped closer to the door, grabbing the knob in the process.  Looking around the room one last time she whispered, "Goodbye to you…Goodbye to everything," Kagome gently closed the door and followed her brother. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha stared coldly at the faces in the airless meeting room.  There had to be at least fifty lawyers and business partners in the room.  Naraku and his father sat in the front of the room facing their old and new colleagues or employees.  Inuyasha despised everyone in the room but not as much as he hated the two men priding themselves for their companies and the great empires they would become.  Inuyasha had fought with everything he had against this merger at least the part that involved him.  Nobody knew that he had hired over a dozen legal analyst and lawyers to get him out of his pending death sentence.

He figured it was a good thing not even his brother knew of his battle with their father and the legal system because then Sesshoumaru would not know of how miserably Inuyasha had failed in trying to save himself.  Sesshoumaru had always thought of him as a screw up.  Sometimes Inuyasha couldn't blame him especially when it came to his more recent self-destructive action. 

The silvered haired senior shifted in his black leather chair as a lady behind him cleared her throat. The meeting had been schedule to start ten minutes prior; however, the absence of Sesshoumaru was postponing the gathering from beginning.  

Inuyasha did not want to be present either.  They were not going to tell him anything he did not know already.  The meeting was strictly an overview of the terms and decisions of the contract, an open forum for any questions or objections anyone might have, then finally an agreement on how the merger of two of the biggest companies in the world would be announced to the press and their clients.

Every time any one would look at him, Inuyasha would stare frigid daggers at them.  They watched him as they saw his father, a very power, and rich man who could destroy their career at any given word.  The sun began to beam through the blinds of the windows as the afternoon fell closer to the darkness of the night.  The normal white room glowed an orange hue.

"Fine, we will save the review for later when Sesshoumaru decides to show up.  Until then any final inquiries or oppositions left may be spoken at this time."  Mr. Tama's irritated voice broke the silence of the crowded room and muffling the sound of the dark wooden door being shut.

The two leaders waited impatiently for someone to speak, never noticing the presences of an additional person to the room.  .  

"Very well, then we shall move o…" Naraku's deep, eerie voice was cut off.

"I have an 'objection' as you might call it, father." 

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

And yes I am afraid I have to leave it here because that is all I have time to type out right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me your thoughts!!!!

Ok again **Graduation Day _Part 2_** coming within the next two weeks.  I have a speech, a psychology exam, work, homework, among loads of other things to get done…but I promise any spare time I have will be devoted to finishing the last part to my final chapter.  I will also be placing at the end of **_Part 2_** a preview of the Sequel to this story …_Then from Love until Forever!!!!!!!!!_

^__^  Hope you all have a great two weeks….

Until Next Time….


	19. Graduation Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  I do not own Goodbye to you performed by Michelle Branch.

Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Sorry I didn't post this last night liked I had planned but I was unable to finish it because of the head-splitting migraine that attacked me yesterday afternoon.  I am so sorry.

*********************************

I have a favor to ask of you guys…Pretty please…after you finish reading this final chapter will you please READ and REVIEW my ***New*** **Inu/Kag** story called **Rivers of the Heart** (rated R).  Thank you so much, you do not understand how happy that would make me if you give the story a chance…I am really excited about writing it…

*************************************

Enjoy the last chapter and PLEASE REIVEW

From Friendship to Love 

**Chapter Nineteen:  Graduation Part 2**

Naraku stepped ominously out of the meeting hall.  His eyes glowed with annoyance.  

'_Sesshoumaru'_

He began walking down the dimly lit corridor that led to the elevator.  At the last possible second, the elder of the Tama brothers had ruined, destroyed, obliterated his plans, the contract, the very thing that would bind Inuyasha to Kikyou, giving his daughter exactly what she wanted.  'He _will_ pay.'

'_Kagura'_

His pale, slender finger reached out to press the down button.  That bitch of a child that was birth by a whore.  His whore.  He had failed in keeping a close eye on the woman, he failed to threaten her life and the life of her younger sister, he had failed to notice that Sesshoumaru was meddling in affairs that were none of his business. Kagura had signed the agreement, stating that Inuyasha could marry whom the boy chooses.  Kagura had betrayed him, a decision, a action that will not go without punishment.  One day, when the time is right, her bodyguards will be unable to protect her.  'She _will_ pay.'      

'_Inuyasha'_

Relief, joy, happiness was disgustingly evident in the boy's eyes when he was told he was no longer bound to Kikyou. He'll run into the arms of the female he loves, leaving Kikyou in the dust.  She will seek her revenge upon them both.  He _will_ pay the girl _will_ pay. They all…_will_ pay.  

Naraku's eyes darken, a deadly curve of his lips, indicating his amusement.  And the cries of their suffering _will_ be music to his ears. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat on one of the long tables that occupied the cafeteria.  All around her hundreds of her fellow seniors were laughing, talking of memories and of the future, saying their goodbyes with tears brimming in their eyes.  Here they were told to wait before they lined up to walk out onto the football field now adorned with red, white, and black streams, balloons, cloth, ribbon, and many other assortments of decorations.  Everyone's family and friends waited anxiously in the stands on the home side and visitor side.  Soon it would be all over; high school, graduation, they would be on their own.  

She subconsciously smoothed out her black gown and evened out her gold chords while her eyes scanned the room.  Rin sat next to her, talking excitedly with Sango who sat in Miroku's lap across the aisle.  They laughed as they reminisced about the past and Kagome smiled with them.  She would miss them all.  She continued her search…he was not here yet.  God how she would miss him...  But it was time to move on, there was no other choice.  

Clearway across the room, the principal, dean, and other authoritative figures handed out the cap and gowns to the newly arrived seniors.  Behind them stood four towers of empty boxes that had once contained dozens of ceremonial robes and hats.  She let out a heavy sigh; the boxes were as empty as her soul.

No!  This was her graduation day.  Even though she had lost the love of her life, even though she was leaving behind him, all of her friends, and her family to start a new life by herself, she was going to be happy.  Graduation was like a person's wedding day, it was suppose to be one of the happiest times of her life.  She was intent on it being just that.  Kagome sat up straight, brushing part of her hair back from her shoulder.  Her attention tuned to the conversation next to her.

Rin sat between her and the door, so when the female's head snapped towards the man that entered the double doors, Kagome noticed.  Sesshoumaru stood impassively staring at his fiancée.  Kagome could not see her friend's face but deducted that she must have silently asked Sesshoumaru a question because the instant after he nodded to her, Rin began to squeal and ecstatically bounce up and down like a child who had been give a toy store for Christmas.   

Kagome stared her for a moment as if she had completely lost her mind, then her gaze turned to Sesshoumaru who still stood a few feet from one of the many entrances to the cafeteria.  Then suddenly Kagome's head gently jerked backwards a bit.  If she had blink she would have missed the white and black blur that raced behind Sesshoumaru.  Quickly her eyes found the object again, Inuyasha.  He ran towards the principal, and tried to stop his fast pace but failed miserably.  Inuyasha's dress shoes would not grip the slick tile floor and instead of stopping, the breathless male skidded into the stack of empty boxes and got lost in the mess.  

It did not take long for Inuyasha to reappear, staring out at the crowd who had watched the entire event.  Smiling as if nothing mattered in the world, he took a bow receiving an around of applause before walking to the principal.  Kagome tried bite back a laugh.  She hoped he was okay but could not keep the amusement hidden.  She watched him walk with the head of the school out the exit doors closest to him.  Kikyou and her groupies moved closer to the same door waiting for Inuyasha 's return she that she could smother him with her presence.  Kagome rolled her eyes at the idiot's antics.

Her line of sight shot to Rin as she stood, waiting for the approaching Sesshoumaru.  She watched the pair as their stared intently into each other's eyes.  Her heart ached; it would be a long time, before she was able to love like that again.  

Sesshoumaru seemed to be asking for something as he came closer, his hand extend and palm facing the ceiling.  Rin's eyes sparkled like diamonds as she happily placed a small, velvet box in his hand.  His fingers wrapped tightly around it before his arms hastily wrapped around Rin's body, pulling her lips directly towards his. It was a kiss, an embrace with so much passion that it made the people around them shiver with its aftershock.  

Kagome grabbed her cap that rested next to her, shaking her head slightly, she threw the flat object at the two engrossed people.  

"Get a fucking room." She said playfully as the tassel on her cap splatter against Rin's back, jolting the female from the ecstasy she always found when she was with Sesshoumaru.   

Sesshoumaru growled with impatience and annoyance when her lips were torn from him.  Rin smiled up at him before softly kissing his lips once more then pulling him into a tighter embrace. 

"Damn its cold in here." Kagome hugged herself, also noticing Sango and Miroku hugging as well.  

Before she could react, her body was encased on both sides sucking away her breath for a moment.  She looked to each side of her, and could not stop the smirk that played across her lips.  Rin and Sango had jumped towards her in an offering to help her loneliness.  Love for her dear friends swelled in her heart as she hugged them both fiercely back.

A loud voice began echoing through the room and all presence turned their attention to the source of the sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please form your two lines side by side.  Remember alphabetically like you were at practice this morning.  Senior Class officers upfront, please.  You will lead your class to the ceremony." 

The room rapidly spun into heaves of disorder as seniors wedged their way to their designated spots.  Sesshoumaru gave Rin one last kiss, before she left his side to join the massive line.  Sango hugged Kagome, and then jumped on Miroku for a warm embrace before she too joined the line.   

Kagome stood between Miroku and Sesshoumaru as the mass confusion continued.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha reenter the large room.   His eyes shone with an unexplainable happiness and much to her surprise he brushed Kikyou off.  

"Shall we?" Miroku extended his elbow out for her to take. 

She stared up at him with a trademark smile, slipping her arm in the small loop he had made with his own.  He escorted her to the front of the line, which was facing the entrance they had been sitting closest too.  Upon reaching the front, Miroku took his place ahead of Kagome and next to one of the class representative.  Kagome glanced over at her walking partner and grinned at the female, also a class representative.  

She hummed softly to herself; her focus remained on the back of her friend fidgeting in front of her.  This was it, the event that every student looks forward too.  Freedom.  No longer being forced to attend school, but a choice, now it's a choice, to continue on with school and obtain a higher education, or go directly to a job, or just lounge around the house all day and do absolutely nothing.  They all had a choice.  

Kagome felt her excitement build, pushing away the pain and misery that had plagued her every hour of every day the last few weeks.  She had no regrets.  She had worked hard and was now graduating as one of the top in her class, she had loved a very special person, she had made life long friends, and good memories.  As she grew older, she knew she would always look back on her time here with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshoumaru as the happiest times of her life.  She would not fret over what could have been but relish in the gifts that life had given her.

Two rough, hands grasped her tightly by the shoulders, causing Kagome to instantly stiffen from the contact.  Just as drastically she felt her back pressed against a muscular chest, and a pair of lips lingering sensually around her ear.  Her heartbeat quicken as her mind hoped the one touching her was Inuyasha.  His warm breath grazed the inside of her ear resulting in a frantic shiver that raced through Kagome's veins. 

"I love you…" the man whispered delicately into her ear before cutting off all contact and moving to stand in the front the line. 

Kagome eyes widen in heightened excitement and wonderment when Inuyasha's form came from behind her.  Where the hell did that come from?  Her mind was a mess, being lightheaded was only one of her problems.  Her heart fluttered in her chest so much that she began to fear it would burst through her ribs and skin so that it could soar high above the clouds.  

She watched in awe, confusion, exhilaration, hope, fear, every emotion possible as Sesshoumaru approached his younger brother, tossing him the small box, Rin had given him minutes before.  Sesshoumaru left the building to join his mother, father and Rin's parents for the ceremony.  A lump formed in Kagome's throat, and she felt as if she would faint.  What the _hell_ was going on?  

------------------------------

Inuyasha and the class treasurer led the two very long lines of seniors out towards the center of the large fielded where two sections of white chairs had been placed for them.  The evening sun's beams shot through the tree line, lighting up parts of the grass, and shading other segments.  The stands were covered end to end with people anxiously waiting to see their loved one walk across the stage and receive their diploma.  A few VIP chairs were placed on the track where Inuyasha could see his parents and brother sitting, as well as Miroku, and Rin's families and Kikyou's mother.  Naraku had chosen not to show his face after defeat. Coward.

He led his line between the two divisions of chairs, down the center aisle.  Upon reaching the very first row, Inuyasha and the treasurer spilt apart in different directions, walking to the end their row to stand and wait.  Seniors began piling into each line until every bench was occupied. Inuyasha stole a glance over at Kagome.  God, he didn't know if he could wait.

"Please take your seats," a masculine voice bellowed from the massive speakers that surrounded the ceremony.  

Thirty minutes passed, Inuyasha's knee bounced rapidly up and down out of nerves and excitement.  The principal had made his 'I am very proud of this graduating class' speech; a guess speaker spent most of her time babbling about the importance of adult responsibility and self-determination.  Inuyasha could not have found himself caring less about what the mayor of their small town said.  His thoughts consisted of one person, and one person only…his Kagome.

Graduation needed to be fucking over.  Kagome was his, his forever.  But given that, Inuyasha figured that Sesshoumaru wanted his first born as a repayment for saving his ass. A chuckle erupted from deep in his throat that the idea.   Inuyasha's speech was reschedule to take place after everyone had received his or her diplomas; the principal had given him permission when Inuyasha spoke with him outside the cafeteria. He was going to make it up to Kagome for all the pain, all the turmoil, all the heartbreak he had caused her.  Yes, everything was going to turn out all right.

It was taking every once of control Inuyasha possessed not to just grab the girl sitting on the other side of Miroku, sling her over his shoulder, and run Forrest Gump style across the field.  Knees high in the air as he ran, his free arm pumping above his head, his mouth screaming…SHE IS MINE, ALL FUKCING MINE!!!  Inuyasha smacked his forehead, forcefully with his hand when he felt his body begin to shake with laughter.

Miroku's eyes watched his friend's lunatic actions from the corner of his eyes.  Kagome leaned slightly forwards also noticing the unusual behavior before her gaze looked to Miroku questioningly.

The concerned dark haired male bent towards the distressed girl. "I believe he has finally cracked."

Kagome shook her head and whispered back, "Well who can blame him, anybody would if they had to spend the rest of their life with Kikyou."  Miroku nodded in agreement. 

Inuyasha willed his mind and body under control, 'But that is no longer the case, Kagome. I am just crazy in love with you.'  This time both of his hands came in contact with his forehead as they smeared down his face, that line was just too corny.  God he was going nuts.   

Kikyou quickly made her presence known in his mind.  He should have broken up with her before the ceremony.  He turned slightly, glancing behind him, Kikyou was somewhere in the masses behind him.  His heart fell a bit, he was going to hurt her, aside from being over bearing, annoyingly bitchy and a pain in the ass, she didn't deserve what he was about too do to her. But it could not be helped.  He silently prayed that Kikyou would one day forgive him, but he needed to make his declaration for Kagome.  The poor girl had gone through enough because of him; he wanted to erase the torturous pain that had clouded her soul.  Kikyou was just going to have to hate him for the rest of his life, or forgive him, because he was going to follow through with his plan no matter what.

------------------------------

Inuyasha stared out among the hundreds of people before him, and sitting in the surrounding area.  This is it, this is what he had been waiting for as he counted every second of the hour and forty-minutes it took until it was time for his speech.  Every pair of eyes watched him listening intently to every word of wisdom he had to offer to his graduating class.  He paused a moment before starting the second half of his speech.  

"All of has had at least one person that has inspired us.  Loved us.  Cared for us.  There has been a person in our lives that has made such an impact that the legacy of that someone will never leave our minds.  I would like to take a moment to tell you about such a person that has so profoundly affected my life…"

Kikyou held her head high, as her fellow classmates momentarily shot a glance at her.  It was time.  It was time for Inuyasha to declare his love and ask her to marry him.  Everybody would see, hear, and know.  She would be the envy of every female, marrying a rich, powerful, gorgeous looking man.  It was time for all glory to be bestowed upon her.  

"…A woman came into my life, and shook the very foundations of my soul.  She was unlike any person I had ever met.  She has become the very reason I live upon this earth.  This woman should be cherished.  She is rarity among the people of this earth.  She is kind without a reason, a heart bigger than anything imaginable.  Her devotion to her friends, her loyalty, her friendship is the strongest I have ever seen in this world…" 

Kagome bit her lip, the contours of her mouth dried from lack moisture.  Her heart hoped and feared as his speech continued.  The more words his spoke, the more times her heart skipped a beat.  Her breaths got shorter, as her mind wondered where his announcement would lead.  Kagome's gazed followed in the direction many of the seniors around her were looking.  There Kikyou stood, a smug smile plastered on her face.  She stuck out like a sore thumb, like a conceded bitch basking in the grandeur that was about to come to her.  Kagome felt her heart begin to sink farther and farther into the deep, dark depths of her body.

"…She is a beam of light during my dark, gloomy days in life.  She is the greatest gift that had ever been given to me, she is my best friend…"

Kagome felt her heart stop along with all the other organs that supported her life.  What had he said?  If Miroku had not been next to her and grabbed her she knew she would have falling out of her chair in surprise.

"…She has stayed by my side through thick and thin, despite the things I could not give to her. I love her more than there are stars in the sky.  She is my soul mate, my match.  I have caused her more pain than any one of us will experience in a lifetime.  And I would like to fix my past mistakes by asking her to marry me…"

Kikyou beamed, he made the announcement perfectly, adding a few lies to increase the intensity of the engagement.  She looked cockily at the eyes that stared between her and Inuyasha.  She had died and gone to heaven.  

Inuyasha jumped from the stage and the principal took his spot at the podium. Kikyou's world began to shatter as a violent shock struck her.  Inuyasha began walking towards the first row.  Her skin color paled, while her mouth fell open.  He was going the wrong fucking way.  She was NOT sitting over there.  What about the damn contract, he belonged to her.  

Kagome could feel her body trembling from excitement, tension, and the overwhelming sensation of relief.  Inuyasha stepped closer and closer to her, stopping time along with him.  His eyes were locked on to hers, pure delight and splendor danced vividly across those honey orbs.  She felt water build behind her eyes, and for the first time in weeks, they were tears of joy, of happiness, and of absolute exhilaration.  

She could hear the gasps and mutters all around, as Inuyasha stood directly front of her, and then bent down on one knee.  The tears trickled down her heated face, tickling the soft, sensitive skin in its wake.  Her breath caught her throat when she felt his hand grab a hold of hers.   

Everything left his eyes for a spilt second, then returning full force as words began to form out of his mouth, "Kagome Higurashi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kagome knew at that moment, everything in her life was perfect.  She could die right then, and would have died the happiest person on the entire face of the planet.  The river busted through the dam and salty water poured down her face.  All her mind could do was scream yes, yes, YES when her voice fled from her body.

The crowd's mumbling grew louder as realization sunk into their thick skulls.  Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, when Inuyasha pulled out the little box from under his robs, opening the lid and exposing the most beautiful, princess cut diamond ring she had ever seen.  

Almost immediately she launched at him, this was for real, he was truly asking her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him.

Inuyasha caught her in his arms, instantly scooping her up as he stood from his crouch.  He flipped the box closed, squeezing it tight in his fingers, while his arms hugged the woman in his arms tighter.  She was going to be his wife.

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!" Kagome cried into his shoulder.   

Inuyasha's heart soared above and beyond the sky itself.  He chuckled as Rin, Sango, Miroku, Destiny, and his mother's cheers exploded from the dead quiet, utterly shocked group of people.  He did not care.  All that matter was that Kagome was going to be by his side forever.  He was never going to have to live life, or face anything without her.  

He loosened the embrace just enough so that he could stare into her sparkling oceanic depths, "I love you," he whispered to her.

Her beaming face shone brighter, "I love you too."

Inuyasha leaned forward, pressing his lips against her soft, damp mouth.  Her lips melted completely with his, while he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.  His hand gripped the back of her neck pulling her closer to him as their mouths clashed frantically together.  

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power invest in me by this great country, I know pronounce this class graduated."

The volume level exploded as yells, screams, cheers boomed from every senior.  Caps were flung high in the air at the same time confetti was shot from four cannons under the stage covering the celebrating adults.  

Kagome and Inuyasha hugged each other closer, their kiss intensifying as sparkling foil and cloth covered cardboard crashed to the ground around them.  Nothing could tear the pair from their newly found, forever existing, perfect world.

Kikyou stared at the pair.  Nobody paid her any heed.  Even her closest friends had forgotten about her and were quickly dispersing in search of family to hug, and friends to congratulate.  Her mind was numb, understanding raced through her brain threatening to overload it.  This was not right.  No. No. NO!  She clenched her fist at her sides.  Her eyes narrowed dangerously, watching Inuyasha pull the ring from its case and slip it carefully upon _her_ finger.

Kagome…  Kagome!  It had been that fucking bitch, all along.  He had cheated and betrayed her with _Kagome_!  Kikyou's anger shot to homicidal levels.  Her body shook in rage, the bitch was going to pay if it was the _last _thing she ever did.

The irrational female made an attempt to move, but a hand on her shoulder prevented from her advance towards the couple.  She shot a sinister glare behind her at the obstacle that kept her from her mission.  

Naraku stared evenly back at her and made no notion to release her from his hold when she jerked away from him, "Now is not the time…" he spoke, his voice low and cold.

"Like the hell its not!" she growled at him.

The dark haired, pale skinned, tall man yanked his daughter into his full grasp restraining her from acting out for the time being.  His lips lowered to her ear, her body struggled against his embrace.  

"A day will come my dear, when you will be able to shatter the very world they both depend on.  The day will come when you will have your revenge for his betrayal.  You will have your revenge upon his whore.  But you must be patient, my love.  Let them have their joy now for what awaits them in the future will be nothing short of darkness and despair. Now come, my plane awaits."

Kikyou seemed to ease in his arms much to his satisfaction.  He escorted her off the field and away from those who had wrong his precious daughter.  Every last one of them would without a doubt suffer beyond comprehension.

------------------------------

Inuyasha stroked his hand across his love's cheek.  They had not moved, even though most of the seniors had left for the after-grad party.  A few families and groups were scattered here and there getting last minute pictures.  He held her close to him, while they swayed with the breeze.

"Will you ever leave me?" he asked fearful that she still wished to go to school in England, not that he would stop her if she wanted to go.

Kagome smiled up at him, understanding the hidden meaning to his imploring, there was only one reason she was going to England and it was to get away from pain of not being able to be with him.  No, she wanted to stay.

"Never…" she whispered before leaning up and capturing his warm, inviting lips. 

A small, orange rubbery ball landed between the two lovers, exploding instantly and soaking the pair with freezing cold water.   Jumping apart in alarm, Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the direction the offending object came.  There a few yards from them stood Rin, Sango, and Miroku each hold water balloon ready to fire.  

"Don't you even fuckin…" Inuyasha was stopped short when the bombs of liquid began exploding around him and Kagome again.  

Laughing filled the small area emerging from all five forms staring at each other.  

"C'mon, are you two going to stand out here all night?" Rin hastily asked.

"Yeah, the party has already started and it's our last chance to act childish without having to face the consequences." Miroku added.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome not seeing his brother stealthily walking up behind him. Kagome's smile expanded from ear to ear while her eyes stared at something behind him.  By the time he turned to see what she was amusingly staring at it was too late.  Sesshoumaru smashed his little brother over the head with a hand full of water balloons. Laughter erupted from the surrounding people.  

Once Inuyasha recovered from the initial shock, his body spun around, growling at his older sibling.  Sesshoumaru stood before him impassive, and looking as if he had done nothing but stand behind him all along.

"Next time I have to save your ass, little brother. You will not get off so easily."

"Feh," Inuyasha responded, turning slightly and folding his arms across his chest.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and began walking away, wrapping his arms around Rin on his way past her.  Sango and Miroku followed close behind them. Inuyasha snorted again.

Kagome giggled, "C'mon my little wet puppy, we have a party to get too"

Inuyasha smirked playfully at her, "What did you just call me?" his voice warning of a possible tickle torture in the very near future.

Kagome stepped right in his face, her nose brushing against his, "My-Little-Wet-Puppy!" she exclaimed before quickly kissing his lips and tearing off after her friends leaving Inuyasha staring at the empty space she had left.

"Fucking hell…Hey get your ass back here, I am not through with you woman…" He called out after her giggling back, smiling to himself he quickly gave chase. 

The End.   

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

I am all crying now….It's the end…sniffle sniffle

Please review!!!

I would like to take a moment to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.  It was because if you that this story successful. Thank you your support and kind words…and **_THANK YOU SO MUCH_** and I do hope you all will come back and read the sequel as well as give my new story **Rivers of the Heart **a chances as well.

Again THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!

EXCERPT OF SEQUEL: **THEN FROM LOVE UNTIL FOREVER**

__

__

She had disappeared  she was gone.  She had been for the pass six years.  Not a single person believed she was still alive.  Not after the extensive searches, and dead ends.  She was dead.  God, they only had two short years of marital bliss before she was torn from him.  No, she was NOT dead.  She couldn't be, or else he would be able to feel the emptiness that would be left if her spirit no longer resided on this earth.  She was alive, somewhere, hidden from him.  He would find her; his very life depended upon it.  He would find his Kagome.

Summary:  Inuyasha and Kagome were married the summer after their graduation.  Two years they spent together, loved each, and lived their life in happiness.  But his world was shattered the night, she disappeared.  He spent millions of dollars searching for any sign of her, but she was nowhere to be found, the only thing discovered was her wrecked car and bloodstains on in the driver seat.  Six years later, Inuyasha still believes his wife is still alive, while an "old" friend comes back into his life, trying to help him move on with his life.  Is Kagome still alive?  If she is…will she find her way back?  Will Inuyasha finally give up hope and move on with…(not going to tell you)?  Come and find out when the sequel to From Friendship to Love debuts in a few weeks.  ^__^

----------

Inuyasha's princess17 recommended Fanficiton:

Fanfiction.net 

Rivers of the Hearty by Inuyasha's princess17                                               

Inu/Kag --- Rated R --- AU

----

An Unwanted Prize by InuyashazKagome

Inu/Kag --- Rated PG-13 --- AU

**a must read**

----

Simply Irresistible by angel-wings-131

Inu/Kag --- Rated R ---AU

----

The Girl and the Band by Chase

Inu/Kag --- Rated R ---AU

----

Our Love Affair by Cataluna 

Inu/Kag/Sess --- Rated R ---AU

----

Chasing Methuselah by Sandra E

Mir/Kag --- Rated R

----

The Red Hunger by Xanthos

Sess/Kag --- Rated R

----

Seducing the Crowd by Crazysexycool

Sess/Kag --- Rated R --- AU

----

A Second Chance at Love by duchesscarm1

Sess/Kag --- Rated R

----

AdultFanfiction.net (http:// adultfan.nexcess.net/ aff/) remove spaces from html

Seducing Sesshoumaru by animechick262003

Sess/Rin --- Rated  R or NC-17(not sure) --- AU

-----

Suddenly Daddy by animechick262003

Inu/Kag --- Rated R or NC-17(not sure) ---AU

----

Then again please oh please oh please read and Review my ***NEW*** Inu/Kag AU fic ---**Rivers of the Heart** --- Rated R.

Thank you all so much! ^__^

Until the Sequel…Ja Ne!


End file.
